we found love in a hopeless place
by Kiltedforpleasure
Summary: Jason Voorhees has been stalking the campgrounds for a long time now. He followed his routine of killing and waiting. Until a woman stumbles into his life. A little nurse, who has just been through a breakup. And she's determined to turn Jason's world upside down. Part one of the Crystal Lake Trilogy
1. Lightning Crashes

**Chapter 1 - Lightning crashes**

"Oh no! Not that patient again!"

Susan cried out in annoyance as the red alarm-light in the nurse's station clicked on, accompanied by a high beeping sound. The blonde, slightly overweight woman rolled her eyes.

"I swear, if she just wants her pillow shaken out again, I'll kill that lady!"

Her colleague flashed her a smile.

"It's ok. I'll go."

Mairi said, her voice calm.

"You're the best!"

Susan smiled thankfully.  
It didn't take the smaller brown-haired nurse long to return to their station. Meeting the questioning look in Susan's eyes she explained.

"Oh, Mrs. Murray just needed some water. I think she will fall asleep soon though, she looked rather groggy."

"I hope so."

"Besides,"

Mairi said in a cheerful voice.

"Our shift ends in half an hour."

Susan's gaze shifted to the big clock on the wall.

"Yeah! You're right."

She stretched in the chair trying to get comfortable.

"So Mairi, any plans for vacation? You do have three weeks off after all."

Mairi smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"Nothing planned so far. Maybe we'll make a trip down to the lake. Heard it is a rather beautiful place."

Susan's eyes widened in fear.

"I hope you are not speaking of that lake. You know it's cursed! People have a tendency to die there!"

Mairi's smile grew even wider.

"Yeah right. Cursed. Oh dear. I need a coffee..."

With that she turned her back to Susan, her smile quickly fading away. Of course, she had heard about the curse. Working at Saint Clare's Hospital, Crystal Lake for nearly 10 years, she even had seen some victims. She had heard policemen talking and even read local newspapers report about the dark legend surrounding that place. In truth, however, Mairi wouldn't be too sad about the curse ending her life.  
She felt tears welling up in her eyes, as she poured the steaming hot liquid into her cup while taking some deep breathes to calm herself. Luckily Susan, as nosy as she was, managed to distract Mairi from her troublesome thoughts.

"Thought you might want to visit your family in... oh where was it... Springfield? You do have a sister if I'm not mistaken."

"Springwood."

Mairi turned, glad that her colleague gave her the perfect opportunity for a little white lie.

"Actually I had indeed planned to visit the pack."

She took a sip of her coffee.

"It all depends on Brandon now."

"Aww dear. Still not certain he will get off too?"

Susan asked. Mairi nodded, happy that Susan seemed satisfied with the answers she got. Thunder rolled in the distance, while a soft tapping on the skylight announced the coming of a storm. Susan entangled one of her fingers in a golden strand of hair.

"Oh just great. We will be soaked until we're home."

* * *

Mairi stopped her car in the pouring rain, far from the town's outskirts. Caught in the headlight was an iron railroad bridge spanning a steep creek, which was fed by the lake. It was a beautiful place. Mairi remembered the day Brandon had taken her up here. It had been a beautiful spring day, the scent of flowers had filled the chilly air. The sun reflected in the crystal clear water and made it sprinkle. It was the day Brandon had proposed.  
Mairi wiped a stray tear away and got out of the car. She was soaked in less than a minute, but she didn't care. Slowly she made her way up to the bridge, steadying herself on the cold handrail. Brandon's proposal had been 5 years ago, it had happy days then.  
She climbed over the handrail to sit on it and looked down to the creek. The happy days had turned dark. She smiled at the irony. Just like this day had ended and night had brought this raging storm. She couldn't see the creek in the dark, but she knew that there were many rocks sticking out.  
Tears now freely fell from her eyes. Three days ago she had found Brandon in bed with another woman. On that day her fiancé had not only broken her heart. Oh no, he had done more.  
Lightning flashed across the sky, followed by booming thunder. Mairi's feet touched the small ledge of the bridge. She leaned forward, looking down. He had shattered her life completely. Told her, that she was a mistake. An overcaring mistake. She glanced back to her VW Caddy, that was packed with her personal belongings. Everything that fit in the car was in there. It was all she had left. Of course, he had thrown her out of their apartment. And now she had nowhere to go.  
Sure, she had family back in Springwood, OH, but ever since her mother died in a car accident some years ago, she didn't feel welcome there either. Her father was hovering over her little sister all the time, while she didn't get any attention at all. The day she moved out, she had disappeared from her father's radar. She didn't care though since she had been old enough to make a living for herself. And she has had Brandon then.

 _No,_

Mairi decided.

 _It's best to end it here and now._

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her left hand automatically felt for the little rune-stone hanging around her neck. It had always given her a sense of security and she used to call it her lucky charm. This time, however, she didn't ask for any though.  
The brown-haired woman could feel her heartbeat calm down. She was ready to let go. Thunder crashed over her, but she didn't bother to open her eyes. Nothing seemed to matter. She felt content. Her iron grip on the handrail loosened.  
And then her world exploded in excruciating pain as lightning struck the iron bridge. She screamed in agony, unable to let go, as every muscle in her body convulsed. Smelled her burning flesh. And after what seemed like an eternity it was over and darkness took her.

* * *

It was early noon when Mairi woke on the sandy banks of the creek. Groggily she sat up, her head pounding with a vicious headache. Confused she looked over to the creek, running happily in its bed.

"What...?"

she started, slowly making her way up to her car. As her gaze fell on the bridge, that lay glistening in the morning sun, her memories came flooding back. She remembered standing on that bridge. And she remembered the agony, as the lightning hit her. Even more confused she looked at her hands.

"How is that possible? I shouldn't be alive!"

She asked out loud, but there she was, without a single scratch on her body. Then, slowly her confusion faded away, making room for a new emotion. Anger. In a fit of rage, she kicked the front tire of her Caddy.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me! Can't I even kill myself? It can't be that hard!"

Furiously she slammed the car door shut and started to drive off. Still fuming she drove down the main road, not caring for any speed limits. Then she drove out of town until realisation hit her. She slammed the breaks in the middle of the lone country-road.

"What am I doing? I have nowhere to go!"

She looked at the back of her car. The back seats were folded up to make room for all her stuff.

"Great."

She muttered while thinking her possibilities through.

 _I hope you're not speaking of that lake..._

She heard Susan's voice in her head. For the first time, her sky blue eyes lit up.

 _Of course, the lake!_

She engaged a gear, driving off slowly. Faintly she remembered a side-road leading to a parking lot near the old Camp Crystal Lake. It didn't take her long to find it and soon she stopped her car in the parking lot. Getting out of the car, she glanced over her shoulder the last time, while trotting down the narrow path to the abandoned camp.

"Let's find out if there is some truth about the legend of the lake. If he is still out and about, he can help me with my little problem."

She muttered under her breath. And then the foliage opened into a clearing and gave a view of the lake. Mairi stopped dead in her tracks and looked around astonished.

 _Well, this part of the rumours is true. It is beautiful here._

She thought as she sat down on the pier, taking in the serene beauty of the landscape. The lake lay still, shimmering where the sunlight hit it while reflecting the surrounding woods in the dark spots. While her thoughts wandered to a happier place, she was entranced by the scenery. She never saw the highwayman coming, that had followed her down from the parking lot.


	2. Out of the heat and into the frying pan

**Chapter 2 - Out of the heat and into the frying pan**

Golden light shimmered through the dusty, blind windows of the old cabin. Inside sat a huge man on a tiny child's bed. The man sat absolutely still, like a statue. Suddenly a slow deep breath heaved his massive pectoral muscles. It was time. The lone inhabitant of this old lakeside cabin stirred for the first time this day. Slowly he stood up and reached his gloved hand for a machete lying on the moth-eaten covers next to him. For a moment he looked at the blade, making sure it was sharp enough. Of course, it was.  
Jason Voorhees stepped out of his cabin and slowly made his way around the lake. It was the time of the year when nearly everyday teens came into his woods. Into his territory. Teens, that littered the woods with their dirt and brought awful loud music, alcohol, and drugs. And sex. He loathed them having sex. And with those thoughts, he felt his old anger and hatred rise in him. He hated all the things teens did here. It was the ultimate reason for his demise and his lonely life. Sometimes he wondered if the youth would ever change their ways. He guessed not. But it wouldn't matter anyway. He had died so long ago. Died and risen from the grave. And though his heart was beating, he still felt dead inside. He felt little more than rage and hatred for other humans. He would kill anybody who'd crossed his path. It was his way. It was his being. Little did he know, that his ways would change soon.  
The sun began to sink as he reached the parking lot of the old camp. Behind his hockey mask, he smirked as he noticed the white VW Caddy.

 _Prey!_

For a moment he strained his hearing but wasn't able to pick up any sound other than the wood's wildlife. Carefully he stepped out the shadows and moved closer to the car. He considered slashing its tires, but a look inside told him, that there was no need to. The back of the car was crammed with stuff.

 _What? Are they planning a longer stay?_

Jason thought in mild amusement.

 _Nevertheless, there is no room for more than two persons. Easy game._

He vanished into the thick foliage again and moved through it as quietly as a ghost. Years of living here had taught him to move silently. Finally, he reached the lake and was surprised to find it quiet. It took him a moment to spot the solitary figure sitting on the pier, legs dangling down into the water.  
He stood still and watched for a while.

 _Now, this is something new..._

Jason crept closer. He enjoyed stalking his prey while thinking of some elaborate ways to kill them. He always liked to try different methods, like that sleeping bag kill some time ago. But while watching this would-be victim, he noticed some unusual things. For once, the woman sitting at the edge of the pier was alone. There was a total lack of annoying music or the shrieks of playing teens. Only then he realized that she wasn't a teen either. She looked to be in her late twenties. This sparked Jason's interest. No one ever came out here just to watch the landscape. Yet there she was, watching the water ripple in the light breeze, an air of sadness around her. But as time went by and nothing else happened the spark that lit the killer's interest died down and he turned to leave. For once he didn't feel the need to kill. And why should he? That woman did nothing to offend him. She was dressed properly, didn't do drugs, had no alcohol and most importantly had no boyfriend. Watching the lake wasn't a bad thing.

 _Surely,_

Jason thought,

 _she will be gone in the morning._

And so he left, unseen, unheard.

* * *

Mairi felt the wooden planks vibrate beneath her. It took her a moment to understand, but when she did, she shot up in panic. As she turned, she found herself eye to eye with a scrawny looking guy in his fifties. He was covered in dirt and had long greasy hair. He gave her a wicked grin that showed rotten teeth.

"Don't leave little bird!"

He said, his tone of voice lustful and to high pitched for her liking. Mairi looked around. She felt trapped, she had no way to go. She swallowed and tried to squeeze past the man, but he was quicker than she'd expected. And stronger than he looked. In a swift motion, he had her pinned beneath him. Mairi had always been a fighter and as soon as she was trapped below his body, her fighting instincts kicked in. She struggled and kicked as hard as she could, and a painful howl told her that she at least once hit her target. And then something thin and cold was pressed against her jugular.

"I wouldn't struggle if I were you!"

He said in a dangerously low voice. Mairi seized her struggles immediately.

"Fine little bird."

he cooed while touching her breast. Images suddenly filled Mairi's mind. Images that showed her being brutally raped, maimed and murdered. It was as if she could hear and see the man's thoughts. The knife was gone from her throat and reappeared on her stomach. The sound of ripping clothes filled the silence and then Mairi was met with the cold evening air and large groping rough hands. Again images of her death flashed by and in fear she began to struggle anew. Blindly now, her punches and kicks less aimed. And she screamed at the top of her lungs, though she knew that no one would hear her.

"Ah yeah scream for me, little bird."

He said while pressing his already hard member against her thighs.

 _Oh please, don't let it end this way!_

She thought while pressing her eyes shut.

* * *

Jason's head snapped up as he heard screams echoing through the darkening forest. A woman's screams that came from the lake's direction. He gripped his machete tight as he began to move towards the sound. Nobody disturbs the tranquillity of this place without paying the price.  
As he made his way through the thick undergrowth, he got a glimpse of the woman. It was the same woman from earlier just now she was stripped naked, except for her underwear. And there was a man now. A scrubby looking, older guy with long greasy hair and an unkempt beard. With the worn and dirty clothes, he looked like a man that had been deprived of the comfort of a home for a long time.  
And they were about to do the bad thing. A red haze filtered over his vision as a welcomed and well-known rage began to pulse through his veins.

 _So she was waiting for him!_

He thought as he entered the clearing silently. Only then his mind registered something odd. This didn't look the same as when he saw teens do it. The woman's screams weren't of pleasure but of terror. He should know the difference. And she even looked genuinely frightened as she tried to fight the man off. Then it clicked in his mind and the need to kill was overwhelming. That man was forcing her to do the bad thing. He would not tolerate this!  
The man saw a movement out of the corner of his eye and looked up in surprise. Surprise, that turned into horror a few seconds later.

"Shit!"

He muttered as he jumped to his feet hastily. While he forced his pants up, he kicked Mairi in the side.

"Friend of yours?"

He said in an angry voice. Mairi was too scared to even register his words. She tried to roll away from the man, not realizing that she was close to the water's edge. Another strong kick to her stomach send her flying down. The cold water hit her like a hammer and for a moment she was met with confusion, shock soon settling in. She heard the highwayman running away. Then she heard another set of footsteps. Slower and determined taking pursuit. She gasped for air while scrubbing her arms furiously. She felt dirty. Soiled. Her mind was still confused, it felt like she was packed in a cloud.  
The man ran in direction of the main road. While running he somehow managed to get his pants up. Finally, he stopped, looking around frantically. The guy in the hockey mask was nowhere to be seen.

"Good dammit motherfucker. I was so close to getting some!"

He muttered and turned around. His eyes went wide. His gaze settled on well trained pectoral muscles covered in a dirty grey-blue torn t-shirt and a denim jacket. His gaze trailed up, to be met by cold deadly nearly black eyes gleaming out of the holes of an old hockey mask.

"Oh shit man."

The highwayman said before the machete went straight through his chest. He let out a loud wail of pain and fear. Jason stopped, staring at this pitiful human. The smell of blood was so familiar to him. He tilted his head to the side, as the man began to wet himself. In a fluid almost effortless motion he pulled the machete out sideways, cutting the man in two. Blood sprayed all over him. One last look at the man who´s limbs still twitched in uncoordinated movements, then he made his way back to the lake.

* * *

Slowly she made her way up to the shore as a blood-curdling scream rang through the chilly night air. Mairi crouched down in the water so that it would reach up to her jawline. The water was biting cold, but still, it gave her a sense of security.  
Then the heavy, slow footsteps returned and she saw a huge figure approach the shoreline. The man had a pale white lifeless face and a long bloody knife in his hand. Mairi wished for a hole she could vanish in and submerged even deeper into the water. By now she was shaking uncontrollably. Her fingers beginning to numb.  
On the shore, Jason Voorhees lowered his machete and stared at this woman with new interest.

 _What is she doing in the water?_

Then he realized that she was muttering

"Go away..."

over and over like a mantra. Jason kept staring, though, unsure of what to do. Slicing the filthy bad man in two had satisfied his rage to some degree. The red haze had vanished. He felt a bit lost and desperately hoped for his mother's advice, yet she kept silent.

 _What am I supposed to do? Go away? Why isn't she running away from me? She surely can't stay in there._

In the dim light, he could see her discoloured lips.

 _She will freeze in the water. Or drown_.

Jason wasn't fond of water and didn't feel like going in there. He shook himself as an unpleasant memory of days past threatened to surface. He slowly began pacing the shoreline, hoping to find a way to her, that wouldn't get him too wet. But she only got out further into the lake. Jason stopped his pacing and waited. Now the woman was way past the point she could stand. He could tell by her movements under water. But he could also tell, that she wouldn't last long in the cold water. Even in the summer, the lake was icy cold.

 _She has to come out …_

He thought again, yet she stayed put in the lake, her movements getting slower and slower. And then they ceased altogether and she began to sink.

 _Oh no, really now?_

Jason groaned inwardly in frustration. She had lost consciousness. He knew that she would drown for sure now. He turned away from the lake. He didn´t want to see it. He took a long step towards the forest.

 _At least I don't have to kill her. She even disposed of her body all by herself._

He thought. Another step towards the forest. Then he stopped. Taking a deep breath he looked back over the shoulder and visibly shook himself as an old memory finally surfaced.

* * *

Mairi was awoken by a bright beam of sunlight hitting her face and the sound of singing birds. Slowly she opened her eyes only to stare at a wooden ceiling. She was cold and hungry, yet somewhat comfortable. For a while, her head was empty. The memories of last night's events came back only very slowly. But when they finally did, it hit her like a slap in the face.

 _Oh yeah, I went to hell and back._

She groaned inwardly.

 _Can someone please wake me from my current nightmare? I mean come on, what will happen next? An alien invasion? Genetically enhanced piranhas swarming the lake? Some crazy person bringing coffee to my bedside and then brutally breaking my ankles with a sledgehammer?_

Carefully she sat up, expecting to see bruises and scratches all over her body, but there were none.

"Well. That's odd. He kicked me pretty hard, besides the pier wasn't comfortable either. And where the hell am I?"

she whispered, swinging her legs out of the bed. She took a careful look around. There was a desk with a chair in front of it, some old toys, a grey rag on the floor, that might once have been a colourful carpet, and an old wardrobe on the opposite wall. She assumed to be in one of the camp's old cabins. And judging by the thick layer of dust covering everything it had been abandoned for years.  
She stood up, but dizziness forced her back on the bed, while her stomach grumbled in angry protest. Mairi hadn't eaten since she left the hospital the day before. She shivered and pulled the jacket tighter around her slender form, taking in its scent of pinewood, earth, and iron.

"Wait a minute, I don't own a jacket!"

she said alarmed. Suddenly she remembered the huge man in a hockey mask, who had filled her with such terror. She remembered the bloodstained machete, which sight drove her into the lake. And she remembered all the news articles she had read about Camp Blood.

"Jason lives..."

she whispered. And as if the murderer had just waited for his cue, heavy footsteps announced his arrival. Panicked she looked around, searching for a way to escape.

 _I need to flee...But how? Shall I smash the window?_

And then she froze.

 _Wait a minute Mairi. He had every chance to off you while you were out cold. He could have let me drown. But he didn't. Why?_

She reasoned with herself.

 _Besides. Get a grip on what you want. Life or death?_

The door flew open and Jason's massive form filled the door frame. Mairi looked up at him, feeling intimidated by his sheer size. She noticed how rigid he stood, machete half raised. And she noticed his odd skin colour. A sickly blotchy blueish grey. Yet she also couldn't help to notice his well-toned muscles his t-shirt exposed. A while they just stared at each other. Finally, Mairi said:

"Thank you for saving me yesterday. You came just in time."

Jason showed no reaction at all. Slowly Mairi stood up, taking a step towards the masked killer. She was rewarded with a raised machete.

 _At least a reaction after all..._

She took another step forward, pointing at the deadly weapon.

"So. You first save me and now you consider killing me? Please, someone, explain me the logic of men...".

Jason tilted his head to the side but made no other move. She carefully moved closer until she stood directly in front of him. He was enormous, she just reached up to his breast. She looked up, straight into his eyes. She noticed, that he actually had only one good eye, the other one was milky white. Something inside her changed at this moment and with a tone of pure honesty in her voice she remarked.

"You know, for a mass murderer you sure have sad eyes."

Jason straightened

 _What?_

Again he could feel confusion rise in him. He was baffled by her behaviour. He had expected her to scream. To cower in a corner. To throw something at him. The last woman he had kept alive, had always screamed and cried as soon as he entered the room.  
He was startled out of his thoughts as he felt her fingers lightly upon his hand. His gaze shot down to her hand, while his whole body tensed up so much, he began to tremble. Mairi noticed that the tip of the machete shook slightly, yet she didn't remove her fingers from his cold hand. She swallowed.

"My name is Mairi."

She introduced herself

"Your's Jason I presume?"

He forcefully yanked his hand away from hers and shifted his weight slightly. Mairi took a step back, both surprised and afraid of his reaction. She looked up into his eyes. Something had changed in them. The sad look had disappeared and was replaced by a cold gleam.

"Gee, sorry."

She muttered, taking another step back, just to get out of his reach. She took another look around. For a brief moment, she imagined, how this cabin could look like if cleaned and with new furniture. It would surely make a nice home. And in that brief moment, she was struck by the crazy idea of staying here and hope sparked in her heart for the first time in days.

 _Ha sure Mairi. Stay with the psycho killer just to save up some money._

Another look around.

 _At least it would be better than staying in the car...or jumping from a bridge._

Behind her, the floorboards creaked. Uneasy she turned around and met Jason's curious gaze. His posture seemed a lot more relaxed by now, the tip of his machete had dropped to the floor. A smile crossed her face

 _Sure Mairi, get real. You won't be staying with this...thing!_

Another brief look around.

 _It would be nice though..._

She turned her attention back to the man in the mask. He hadn't moved, just stared at her. Trying to figure out what she was thinking. Jason saw the inner debate, he had always been good with body language.

"So. Do you have something to eat around here?"

She finally asked, rubbing her belly in a circular manner.  
Jason shook his head no.

"Thought so."

Mairi paused while thinking about how she could explain to him, that she was hungry.

"I need to go back to my car and..."

she started.  
He instantly straightened up. She could see every muscle tense in him.

"But..."

His machete was back to her eye-level.

"Jason, please. I'm cold and hungry. I will get ill if you keep me here like this."

He shook his head aggressively, as he felt anger rising. Felt the hate for the weak humans return.  
It slowly dawned on Mairi, that he hadn't just saved her. For a reason unknown to her, he wanted to keep her. Lock her up in this cabin like a pet.

"Jason please, I'm begging you. I promise I'll come back."

She tried. Jason's stance changed, letting Mairi know, that she was dangerously close to crossing the line, that saved her life so far. Mairi huffed. She had always been strong headed and stubborn. It came only natural to her that she refused to back down.

"I know how it feels to be lonely. I'm lonely myself. Please, I'll come back."

She tried again, but he just shoved her back into the room.

"Jason, you can't keep me here like a pet!"

Mairi didn't care if she crossed a line with him. She only knew that she wouldn't be kept like this. Slowly, she got angry herself. Yet Jason simply turned away, as if she wasn't worth to bother at all. Mairi took a deep breath.

"Didn't your mother teach you any manners? You can't just ..."

She was cut short, as a massive hand clamped down on her throat. In the blink of an eye, they had crossed the room and she was slammed into the wall. Hard. So hard in fact, that it knocked the wind out of her lungs. She gasped for air, but the hand around her throat made it difficult to regain breath.  
At this moment, she was truly scared of him. Yet she forced herself to be calm.

"You. Will. Let. Me. Go!"

She hissed through clenched teeth. She could feel his fingers dig into her skin and her vision began to blur. She was sure that this would leave bruises. And then she did something out of reflex, that surprised them both. She smacked him across the face with the flat of the hand.  
His grip on her neck loosened and she slumped against the wall. She saw the flicker of surprise in his eyes before they went cold and deadly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the tip of the machete hover only inches away from her head. Yet Mairi stared straight back into his eyes, her anger equalling his.

"Besides, it is not nice to have a lady run around in her underwear. Or didn't your mother tell you that either?"

Jason's pupil dilated. Mairi instantly knew she had gone too far. Then the machete came crashing down. It struck the wall right next to Mairi's head missing her only by inches. Mairi went still, her eyes wide in fear, yet she couldn't look away from the shaking killer. He brought his other hand up next to the other side of her head and slammed his fist into the wall. The wood groaned and shook violently by the impact and small debris rained in Mairi's face. For a moment Mairi feared that he would simply crush her with his body weight. And then he was gone. So sudden his outburst was, so sudden was his retreat. Mairi flinched as the door slammed shut and then she was alone. She released a breath she didn't even noticed holding and slid down the wall.

 _That was a close call._

She thought.

 _But at least he didn't lock the door._

She ran a hand through her hair.

 _Guess I won._


	3. Pain

**Chapter 3: Pain**

Mairi exhaled and put her head on her knees, hugging them tight to her chest. Her throat felt dry and sore and her back hurt. Briefly, she wondered how she could have considered staying in that cabin, staying with that ... monster. She could call herself lucky, that she was still alive. From what she had heard about Jason Voorhees, he did not fool around much with his victims. Then another thought crossed her mind and she couldn't help but laugh out loud.

 _Life really is a lemon! An ironic sadistic lemon!_

She thought bitterly. First, she tried to kill herself. She was fine with that decision, yet death was denied to her. Then her fighting spirit was awoken by nearly being raped and she nearly drowned. And again, she wasn't allowed to die, though this time, she was happy to be alive.

 _And for what? Encountering a psychopath. I just had to go to the only place around with a murderer on the loose. And now I'm trapped..._

She sighed and slowly got to her shaking feet.

 _I have been warned though._

She knew she had to move. The front door wasn't locked, yet she somehow knew that she wouldn't get far if she just ran out of there. Mairi stepped to the window, looking out to the dark, towering trees. Smashing the glass was no option either, it would surely alert Jason. But she could try and open it. She managed to open it only a little though. Not enough for her to fit through. Over the years of neglect, the wood must have bend a little bit.

 _Maybe with time, I can pry it open._

She thought, looking around the room to find something that would aid her in her quest. Mairi jumped as the door flew open with such force, that it bounced off the wall with a loud bang. She whirled around to face Jason. He crossed the room with long determined strides. In his hand, he had something metallic. It took Mairi a moment to register what he carried. Shackles.

"Oh no, you don't!"

She hissed and tried to evade him.

"You will not bind me."

Jason showed no reaction to her threats. And why should he? This woman looked frail and weak against his towering height. She would not be able to fend him off. So he just came after her, reminding her somewhat of the terminator. Yet Mairi had always been a fighter. Working for years in a mental asylum had taught her a lot. She wouldn't make it easy for him. She growled, baring her teeth, as she hit the corner of the room. Jason stopped only for a split second. This wasn't what he had expected. That wasn't the pose of a frightened little woman. That was the pose of a cornered animal, ready to attack. For a moment he considered being more careful in his approach. But his thoughts were cut short, as pain exploded between his legs. Mairi had kicked her leg upwards so hard, that she could feel it connect with his pelvic bone. He went down on one knee, confused how the little woman could make him hurt so much. That, however, was what Mairi had waited for. She kicked him hard in the face. The edges of his mask cut into Mairi's exposed skin on her leg. His head flew back, followed by his body, while she made a dash for the door. As she reached the door frame, a hand closed around her ankle and yanked her foot from under her body. She hit the floor face first, the impact leaving her dazed and stars danced in front of her eyes. She was roughly turned around by a pair of strong hands. Her eyes flew open in horror. Jason had straddled her hips, pressing her to the floor and nearly crushing her pelvis with his full weight, while ensuring that she wouldn't kick him again. But Mairi's fighting spirit wasn't broken yet. She threw punch after punch at his stomach and chest. He didn't seem fazed by it, he just tightened his muscles creating a hard barrier, her tiny fists could not penetrate. And indeed it felt like hitting a concrete wall. She then targeted his more private parts again, seeing that he at least felt something there. Her fist landed right on the spot and she could feel him flinch. As a response, however, he slapped her hard in the face. Mairi tasted blood on her lips, but she punched him again harder this time. A deep growl escaped him, as he slapped her face again. Her cheeks burned and her eyes filled with tears, yet she drew her fist back for just another punch. Her hand was stopped mid-air, his grip vicelike and Mairi hissed in pain. She could feel her bones grind against each other and was sure that he would break her hand. She squirmed beneath him, trying to buck her hips up, hoping he would lose balance, as she saw him raise his right fist. He drew his shoulder back and turned his right hip slightly outwards in the same motion. She gulped, seeing that he put all his weight into that punch. She knew that he had held back before, but the impact of that blow would surely kill her. Then the fist flew at her. She turned her head to the side and pressed her eyes shut, awaiting the pain. His fist impacted on the wooden floor right next to her face. Her eyes shot open, wide in fear. She felt the floorboard crack, as his fist broke through the wood. She saw splinters sticking out of his flesh, saw a few drops of fresh blood on the dark wood. She ceased her struggle and looked up. He had missed her intentionally, though he had put his whole force behind that punch. She was met with a deadly cold look. His pupil was so wide, that his eye seemed to be black. She could see the fury in them. And the warning. She didn't struggle as he roughly handcuffed her and tied her to the bed with an iron chain. She had to think of something else.

* * *

Jason sat down in his old chair opposite the bed fuming. His massive hands were clenched around his machete's handle like it was the neck of a scrawny teenager. The woman had turned her back towards him, as he glared at her. Even though his exterior seemed calm, nearly lifeless, his blood was boiling with rage. But he was also very confused. This, in his eyes tiny woman was different. She had given him a good struggle, despite her frail looking body and she even managed to inflict pain on him with her bare hands. The part between his legs still throbbed with a dull pain. That was something new and he had even enjoyed it somewhat. Yet, somehow he felt, that this struggle wasn't over yet, though she chose to ignore him now. Usually, the women he met, screamed their lungs out as soon as they saw him. As annoying as it was, he was used to their screams and to their rejection. This one, however, had remained nearly silent. Like him, except her occasional growls and hisses. It made her interesting. And there was something else that intrigued him. Sure, she had tried to run, but first, she tried to fight. It was seldom he met someone whose fight reflex was overpowering the flight reflex. It made him wonder, what had made her so strong.  
And she actually had tried to make a conversation with him. Under his mask, he frowned, as he tried to remember the last time someone had spoken to him like to an actual human.

 _That would have been mommy._

It dawned on him, how lonely he was since his mother had passed away.

 _How long has it been now? Twenty years? More?_

Jason didn't know, he had lost count over the years.  
He realised as well, that his imagined conversations with his mother were only a mere fantasy that kept him somewhat sane in all those long and lonely years.  
And in acknowledging those feelings and conclusions he grew more and more frustrated. He even started to blame his mother for his dilemma.

 _If she hadn't taken those painkillers during her pregnancy I might live a normal man's life by now!_

He thought bitterly. Instead, he sat in a run-down wooden cabin of a summer camp for kids. A camp that he hated during his rather short life.  
Of course, it made little sense to think about what might have been, so his thoughts returned to his more prominent problem.

 _I should have just walked away and let her drown... And save me a lot of trouble._

He thought. Not for the first time this evening. On the bed, Mairi suddenly turned and glared over her shoulder.

"Oh yeah great. You would have made us both a favour!"

The grip on his machete tightened so much, that his knuckles cracked loudly, while his head snapped up in surprise.

 _A favour? Drowning is bad._

Mairi now fully turned to face the killer, her eyes dark with anger.

"What? Are you serious? Drowning is bad?! And killing isn't? Or holding people captive against their will? You have to be kidding me, right?"

Jason tilted his head sideways in confusion. How was it possible that she answered him?

 _Why does she answer me? How can she understand?_

He thought.

"I have ears, you idiot! That's how I can under..."

The woman started. Then her blue eyes went wide and round and her mouth formed a silent O.

"You haven't spoken a word, right?"

She then said with a shaking voice. Jason gave her a small nod. Mairi leant her forehead against her knees, grabbing her hair.

"Oh. Oh dear. Oh, dear gods..."

she stammered.

"The lightning must have done some damage after all."

Jason watched her with renewed interest, yet tried to keep his thoughts shielded. Maybe it would be nice to have someone around, he actually could talk to. And he wasn't too shocked to learn that she could read his thoughts. He had met a girl once that could throw stuff at him with her mind.

 _Such gifts seem to be quite common._

He mused while lost in his memories. Mairi's head snapped up.

"Common?"

She asked in an enraged tone. Being snapped out of his memories, Jason shot her an angry glare but was startled to see her sky-blue eyes darken with rage even more.

"Common, eh? Don't think you are something special, Voorhees!"

Jason tensed up visibly and looked down at his shaking hands. Anger pulsed through his body and he longed for something to release the anger. For something, he could kill.

 _Oh look, I hit a soft spot_

Mairi thought.

"Newsflash big guy. You are not! Nothing special at all, just a psycho with a hockey mask and a big ass knife."

She regarded him with a long scrutinising look.

"When I see you, at least 5 others of your peers come to mind."

 _Oh yeah?_

She heard his voice in her mind.

"Oh yeah!"

She repeated and to prove her point, she held up one hand and began to count down.

"Where I am from, we had the Springwood Slasher. A guy that kidnapped, tortured and killed little kids. And you know what Jason? That is creepy. Then there is a Boogeyman in Illinois. A gender confused boy slaughtering his way through Camp Arawak up in Hudson Falls, NY and a hatchet-wielding weirdo in the swamps of New Orleans..."

Jason stood up so abruptly that his chair tipped over, making her stop the countdown.  
He was absolutely furious now. This woman irritated him on so many levels. He was something special. His mother had told him. And a mother was always right!  
But Mairi wasn't finished with him just yet. While she had been looking out of the window, a new escape plan had formed in her mind. But for the plan to work, she needed him to leave the cabin. In the back of her head, she knew, that her plan could backfire in a deadly way. But she didn't care. What was there too loose for someone as desperate as her? And she was too angry to stop now anyway.  
Her head jerked up as he took one menacing step towards her. Fists clenched at his sides.

"Am I supposed to be scared now? To scream and beg for my life? What do you want to do anyway? Rape me? Hit me? Stab me? Watch me starve?"

He shot her an unreadable look. His chest heaved in heavy breaths.

"Well, I'm not scared. You are just an angry child in a man's body."

He raised his machete and took another slow step in her direction.

 _Ok here goes all or nothing. Let's hit another sensitive spot._

Mairi thought.

"What's wrong with you anyway, Voorhees? Swallowed your tongue?"

she teased, while he took another step towards her. Mairi tilted her head.

"No wonder you drowned!"

Jason froze on the spot.

 _Aha!_

She thought triumphantly, quickly hiding the small smile that tugged on her lips.

"Or did you scream for help back then?"

Jason lowered his head, almost like a dog ready to attack, his breathing still heavy.

"Mommy...Mommy help me... mommy..."

She teased, imitating a young child's voice. A growl escaped Jason. He now shook visibly.

 _I could tear your spine out with my bare hand!_

Mairi shrugged.

"Oh wow, that's something to be proud of. But I'm not impressed. You know, the truth isn't always nice."

He took one last step forwards her, then suddenly spun around on his heel and stormed out of the cabin.  
As soon as he was gone, Mairi's posture slumped and she let out a long sigh, running her shaking hands over her face.

"Dear, I thought he'd never leave!"

She said. Part of her felt bad, that she had to hurt him so much. That was something she wasn't fond of. But again. She had worked for nearly 10 years in and out of mental asylums. She was good in finding one person's weakness. And she was good at pushing buttons.  
But soon she pushed these thoughts aside. She had more pressing needs to attend to.

"Time to leave."

She said smirking to herself. Few knew that she always has had problems with the ligaments in her thumb joint. She could easily pop them. Not much use in daily life though, but very good to get out of handcuffs. It took her not even a minute to slip out. Silently she opened the door and looked out. Nothing. Everything seemed quiet.

 _Off you go._

She thought and started running down the main path. She made only a brief stop on the pier to get the remnants of her pants and her car keys in them. Luckily they were still there. Off in the distance, a gunshot echoed. Then another one. Birds all around the lake were sent flying off. For a moment it startled Mairi, but she shrugged it off as hunters. That was not uncommon since the woods teemed with game. She hurried on until her car came into view and moments later, she sent dust flying as she sped down the dirt road.  
She stopped her car on the main road, not far from the junction of the side road that led to the camp. There she put a warm black hoodie on and wolfed down anything edible she could find in the chaos in the back of her car.  
By the time she finished her meal a truck emerged from the side road. The driver pulled up next to her car. Mairi could see three middle-aged men in the truck, one of them bleeding from a stab wound to his arm.

"Hey, lass, trouble with the car?"

the driver asked. Mairi shook her head.

"No I'm fine, just resting. But it seems your friend needs some help."

She replied pointing at the bleeding man. He made a dismissive gesture and smiled.

"Ah, that's nothing. You should see the other guy though."

Mairi raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"The other guy?"

The wounded man puffed his chest out in pride.

"We've just got rid of the Voorhees boy. That son of a bitch came at us out of nowhere. But he was no match for my Emma. Blew a big fucking hole in his chest. I'd like to see him come back from that!"

Laughing he pointed a finger at his shotgun in the back of the truck. Mairi smiled uneasily and sat back in her seat.

"You should get to the hospital though."

The driver nodded in agreement.

"Take care, lass."

With that, they drove off. Mairi's posture slumped. Her gaze fell on Jason's brown jacket, she had taken with her when she fled and that lay now folded up on the passenger seat. She took it in her hands and felt over the rough material. Again the smell of earth, sweat, pines and iron hit her. She bit her lower lip, remembering what she had said to him. Rhythmically stroking the fabric with her thumb, she felt guilty.

 _You should see the other guy though_

She heard the man's voice in her head again. She threw the jacket aside and started her car.

 _Why should I care? That madman held me captive! Who knows what he had intended for me._

No, she didn't care. Not at all. Determined she floored it and sped away from the side road and from the cursed campsite.

"Damn it!"

she hissed in frustration and hit the stirring wheel with her flat hand.

* * *

She arrived back at the cabin about an hour later, having a sinking feeling in her guts.

 _You don't think things through! If he is still alive, he will kill you for sure. You made him run off in the first place, so you're the reason he got hurt. If I were him, I'd be pissed._

She chided herself.

 _Besides, he could be anywhere in these woods._

But as soon as he got out of the car, she saw the trail of blood leading to the cabin, she fled not too long ago. In the evening sun, the crimson fluid sparkled in all shades of red. She took a deep breath, silently creeping towards the open cabin door. She pressed herself flat against the wall and peeked around the corner. Her heart sank as she looked inside. Jason sat on the bed, the shackles on the floor between his feet, next to his discarded machete. His head hung low between his shoulders and his shirt was covered in blood. All in all, he looked miserable and Mairi felt the pang of guilt in her heart. Quietly she stepped inside. She could hear his ragged breathing through his mask. She stopped in front of him, yet he didn't seem to notice her. Briefly, she wondered how he was still conscious despite his obvious blood loss.  
She reached out a shaking hand and touched his shoulder ever so lightly.

"Jason?"

His head jerked up and he flinched away from her hand, yet remained silent. His one good eye was unfocused, glazed over with pain and confusion. And anger. Mairi took a deep breath, she had expected as much.

"Jason, I'm sorry. I didn't mean this to happen. "

She said in a soft voice while pulling the chair up to him. His eyes never left her, as she sat down opposite him. Slowly she reached for his bleeding chest but was stopped, as his hand clenched around her wrist. His grasp was still tight, but less forceful as it had been this afternoon.

 _You came...back._

She picked up his thoughts. Mairi simply nodded.

 _Why?_

"I've met the hunters. They bragged about shooting you."

She answered with a shaky voice, before adding quietly.

"Please let me help."

He didn't move, didn't answer and didn't let her hand go. He just stared at her with his glazed over eyes. And for a moment, she saw a frightened little boy behind that unwavering stare. Gently she pried her hand free of his grip, which was surprisingly easy.

"Come on, let's get you out of that shirt. I need to take a look at your wound."

She said, with determination in her voice, as she finally entered nursing mode.  
Carefully she tugged on his shirt, but Jason just froze, pressing his arms to his sides.

"Jason, don't be shy, I just want to help you. Besides. I'm a nurse, there's nothing I haven't seen yet."

 _Nurse...good_

Mairi picked up his thoughts. Slightly she panicked. It seemed as if he began to lose consciousness.

"Come on, big boy, work with me a little!"

She pulled on his shirt again and this time he let her help him out of it.  
She swallowed hard as she saw the gaping hole in his chest. Saw the torn muscles and fragments of bones sticking out. And again she wondered how he was still alive. That wound looked deadly.

"Does it hurt much?"

She asked with honest worry in her voice. He shook his head no, but somehow she had a hard time believing him. His eyes were too unfocused.

"Ok. This definitely needs stitches. Don't move, I'll just get some things. I'll be back in a heartbeat."

As she returned, he sat exactly where she had left him. In the exact same pose. It made her smile. He looked so forlorn, so vulnerable right now. She lay out what she needed on the chair, including disinfectant, sterile absorbable surgical haemostatics and surgical suture material.

"Jason, you need to lie down."

His gaze wandered from the chair to her, locking his eyes briefly to hers, before it seemed to drift into nothingness. He seemed to slip away. She put her hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly.

"Hey, stay with me. Please lie down."

He slowly nodded as the understanding of her words sat in. In a slow rigid motion, he pulled his legs up on the small bed and tried to ease himself down. Each movement looked so painful, Mairi had to bite her lower lip in shame. Mairi looked around for something to sit on but found nothing. And Jason's massive form occupied the child-sized bed, so much so, that his legs did not fit into the bed and hung out on each side of the footboard. She shrugged, pulled her headlamp down and climbed into the bed, nonchalantly sitting down on Jason's hip and thighs, carefully avoiding putting pressure on his stomach. He went absolutely stiff at their contact.

"Sorry."

Mairi muttered shyly.

"I'll be quick."

She cleaned his wound thoroughly, pulled the fragments of the bullet out and then stitched it up layer by layer. All the while, Jason lay absolutely still. It almost seemed that he even had stopped breathing. Again Mairi noticed his odd bluish marbled skin colour, which worried her even more. He looked like a corpse. And if the legends were true, he was a corpse...a walking corpse. At that thought, Mairi shook herself, before stopping her work to check, if he was still reacting to her. But as soon as she shifted her weight on him, she could feel him tense up enough to make his leg muscles tremble.

 _Gee. Quite the sensitive guy beneath that mountain of muscle._

She thought while working on him wondering why he was so afraid of being touched. He shouldn't be that shy after all she had seen so far.  
After about an hour she finally finished her job and was quite happy with the outcome. Her eyes shifted from the fresh suture to Jason's masked face. He still stared up at the ceiling, which gave her a little time to take a closer look at his exposed chest. Again she realised how well muscled he was. There wasn't an ounce of fat on him. And then all the scars that littered his abdomen caught her attention. Carefully she trailed a finger over the more prominent once. Especially one big scar stood out, it trailed down from his shoulder, over his collarbone to the middle of his left pectoral muscle.

"How did you get all these?"

She wondered, only then realising that she had spoken out loud. She looked up again, still absent-mindedly trailing her fingers over his pectorals down to his abs. Jason sat up slowly and stiffly, pushing her off his hips in that motion. For a moment Mairi sat awkwardly trapped between his powerful thighs, her legs draped over them. Blushing, she scrambled to her feet bringing some distance between her and the murderer. Packing her medical kit together, she sat down on the chair. Slowly he swung his feet out of the bed as well, sitting opposite of her again. He looked down at his chest while trailing the suture with one finger and shrugged.

 _I get stabbed and shot a lot._

Sadness filled Mairi. Sure, killing people wasn't ok, but he said it so matter of factly. He really was used to it. Again she dared to touch his chest, trailing her fingertips over the big scar again. But a second later she had her hand removed from him, though he was a lot gentler now. For a moment he held her hand in his huge one and looked at it as if he had never seen such a thing before.

"And how did you survive on your own?"

Again she received a casual shrug.

 _I don't. I die every once in a while but always wake up again._

He paused for a moment, before adding

 _Sometimes in the lake, sometimes I have to dig myself out of a shallow grave._

With that, he stood up and grabbed his t-shirt. After looking at it contemplating he left the cabin. He didn't turn around, he was too lost in his own thoughts. And he didn't see the tears falling out of Mairi's eyes.


	4. A glimpse of hope

**Chapter 4: A glimpse of hope**

Despite her fatigue, Mairi didn't sleep all too well that night. For a long time, she just sat on the bed and stared at the bloodstains. In her mind, the events of past two days replayed over and over, but the conclusion was all the same. It was her fault. If she hadn't pushed his buttons the way she did, he might never have stormed off in rage and come across the hunters. She sighed. She had heard about the legend of the alleged drowning of young Jason Voorhees and she surely made him just feel a lot more uncomfortable. She had said some pretty nasty things to him. Words, she now regretted deeply and would love to take back. She felt terrible and incredibly sorry for what she had said. And to think, that this man, no matter how supernatural and murderous he was, lived and died here alone. Dug his way out of a grave, it broke her heart.  
Finally, in the small hours of the night, she fell into an unquiet slumber but was woken by the light of a pale morning sun. Yawning, she stretched her cramped muscles out, before she sat up and swung her legs out of the child-sized bed. Her gaze fell on the now dried puddles of blood on the ground.

"Oh well, at least I could clean the mess I'm responsible for up."

An hour later the stains had all disappeared along with decade old dirt. As it was her habit, she quietly sang along while sweeping the dust out.

"Tell him to find me an acre of land  
Parsely, sage, rosemary and thyme  
Between the salt water and the sea strand,  
then he'll be..."

Her song was cut off, as her back suddenly collided with a solid wall of muscle. Mairi jumped with a surprised little shriek, whirling around holding the stick of her broom like a weapon. The broom hit his target with full force. She had been so lost in both her work and her song, that she had forgotten about the giant murderer stalking the campgrounds. Yet here he stood, tall and silent, watching her every move, his head tilted to the side and seemingly unfazed by the wooden stick that had hit his shoulder.

"Jason! Damnit! How long have you been standing there?"

She asked, nervously tugging a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

 _A while._

She picked up his thoughts.

 _What are you doing?_

She looked down at her feet with a shy smile.

"I'm cleaning up."

She replied, trying to find a reasonable explanation.

 _I can see that._

Mairi's right eyebrow twitched in slight irritation.

"Then why did you ask?"

His whole chest and shoulders heaved as he took a deep breath and a step back. He motioned through the cabin with both hands.

 _What are you doing here? Why did you not leave?_

Mairi's smile faded and she put the broom away. She ran a hand through her brown hair, freeing the previously tugged away strands.

"Listen, Jason. I'm really sorry about yesterday. I was rude ...and I figured that you wanted me gone after that. I just couldn't leave the mess I'm responsible for behind and..."

Her throat tightened and she had the sudden need for fresh air. Struggling not to cry, she pushed past Jason and rushed down to the lake's shore. There she sat down, hugged her knees to her chest and took some deep breaths to calm herself. The last thing she wanted was to cry in front of that murdering menace.  
Jason shook his head in confusion. That woman was by far the strangest human being he had seen in a long time. Except for that old man with his bike perhaps. Silently he stepped out of the cabin and watched her for a while. There was something about her, he couldn't pinpoint yet. It wasn't something bad, that he was almost certain of. And for some odd reason, she didn't trigger his urge to kill. He has had plenty of reasons yesterday and to be honest, he had more than once just wanted to crush her head. But somehow he couldn't bring himself to do it. Unconsciously he touched his chest and felt the stitches. Stiffly he walked over to her, towering over the sitting little woman. Something stirred in him. An emotion, he thought had died with him so long ago. He couldn't say what it was though. Pity maybe. He shrugged, dismissing the thought, before bending down and grabbing her upper arm. With a fluid motion, he roughly pulled her to her feet.

"Ow, Jason, you are hurting me!"

She exclaimed a spark of fear in her big blue eyes. He let go of her instantly. She shot him an angry glance, rubbing her upper arm and secretly wondering, why she hadn't any bruising yet.

"What was that for?"

He just stared at her for a moment.

 _Why don't you just go home?_

She blinked at him for a moment with wide eyes shaking her head slightly from side to side before turning away. He tilted his head to the side.

 _You don't run away because you are lost. You have no home to go to._

The look of surprise crept over her face.

"How did you figure it out?"

Again a shrug.

 _I'm not a wise man, but I'm not entirely stupid._

She heard his mental answer. He pointed over to her car.

 _No camper takes so many clothes and so much furniture you said something along the line that you are lonely._

Mairi blushed

"Oh."

Jason turned away and headed up to his cabins. She looked at his retreating back, trying to suppress the need to cry.

 _Come._

She heard his command in her mind. Her sky-blue eyes went wide for a moment, yet she followed him until he stopped in front of a bigger two-story cabin.

 _You can stay in there._

He said so matter of factly. She stared at him for a long moment

"You are kidding me!"

He simply shook his head.

 _It has a bathroom on the upper floor.._.

A smile appeared on Mairi's face. For the first time since days, she really dared to hope that everything would turn out just fine. She looked up at the big, silent man.

"Why?"

He shrugged.

 _You know who I am. What I am. Yet you offered help. And you are brave. I can respect that._

He paused looking at her intensely.

 _Just don't get in my way, when I do my stuff._

Mairi swallowed and nodded slowly, while her eyes started to burn with unshed tears. Jason turned to leave. Then he stopped looking over his shoulder.

 _And I did call for help. I did call for mommy. She never came. No one did. I died alone._

With that, he was gone, while guilt and shame washed over Mairi like a tidal wave. With the back of her hand, she wiped a stray tear away.

* * *

Morning turned to noon and noon to evening. By nightfall, Jason decided to check on the woman, who had come back for him. Part of him feared that she had abandoned him, despite his offer to let her stay...unbound. In fact, it wouldn't surprise him. No one ever stayed with him. They all were too afraid, too grossed out by his entire being or simply too dead to stay. Yet he could not deny that he had felt something when he returned to the cabin yesterday and found her gone. He had spent the day in the woods, thinking. Trying to figure out, what was wrong with him. Why was he unable to kill her. And what had he felt when he found her gone? He couldn't deny it either, that it had felt good to have someone offering him help. His wound would have been bad for a couple of days without her aid, he had always healed fast. But Jason had somehow enjoyed seeing someone worry about him. At that moment she had reminded him so much of his mother. Perhaps that was the cause of his inability to kill her.  
And last but not least he had somewhat enjoyed her touch. He was sure, that this wasn't the bad touch, his mother had always told him about. It was nice to feel her soft warm skin on his. It had felt so tender and intimate. And it reminded him of his mother as well. She had been the only one in his life who would touch him, who would comfort him when he was sad and scared. Often she had rubbed his back then. Though Jason would never ask for it, he secretly hoped, that this young woman would be brave enough to touch him again. Attempt to comfort him again.

 _If she's not gone by now_.

He mused and his mood grew a little darker. He could have misjudged her after all. It was a wild guess that she was lost, thought her reaction told him he was right about it.  
He walked up to the cabin and found her car still there, though empty now. He was surprised in a positive way and relieved to see the car.

 _So she really moved in. She really is staying. That's going to be interesting..._

He was curious to what the cabin would look like now. It had been empty for years. It was one of the counsellor's cabins. With long even strides, he crossed the porch and entered and froze in his tracks. The cabin was cleaned and dust free. The furniture that already was in there looked somewhat brighter now. But it was actually her, that made him stop. She didn't even notice his presence. She sat huddled in the corner, her arms around her knees and her face buried in the crook of her arms. And she was crying. Her shoulders shook violently with each muffled sob. Briefly, the hockey-masked murderer wondered if he had done something to hurt her. Perhaps the remark he had made about his drowning before he left in the morning? Then he noticed the pictures, lay scattered on the floor. Quietly he stooped down and picked one up. It showed Mairi in the arms of a man in front of an old castle. She looked so happy in this picture, she almost seemed to glow. He tilted his head and sighed inwardly. He remembered her saying, that she was lonely. By the look of this photo, it hadn't always been that way. Then again, there was a time, when he had been happy too. A time when he had lived with his mother. At least he saw his suspicion confirmed and understood now why she was so desperate that she would stay with a mass murderer.

 _What has he done to you?_

He wondered, forgetting the fact that she was able to hear his thoughts. Mairi froze for a moment then looked up. Her big eyes bloodshot and tear stained.

"How does a man your size walk so quietly?"

She asked with half a smile instead, while wiping her tears away with the sleeve of her pullover. A pullover that seemed several sizes too big, Jason noticed. He remained silent, not sure what to do with the crying woman. He never had good social skills, most of the times he rather felt awkward around strangers. Not that he cared, he wasn't the frightened little kid anymore he once had been. A moment he thought about what his mother would have done. Then he held his hand out to her. Mairi took the offered hand and he helped her to her feet with ease. She brushed the dust off of her back.

"So do you like what I did to the place?"

she managed a weak smile. He nodded.

 _You confuse me._

He finally stated, not letting him distract from the actual matter. She sighed.

"Why's that?"

Mairi urged him to explain.

 _You are not like the others, who have come here_.

"Right. I'm alive."

She tried to joke.

 _That's not funny!_

Mairi sat down at the table and got herself a cup of tea. She had been surprised to find the power working.

"No. It isn't."

 _Now tell me, what brought you really here? It isn't normal for a young woman to live with someone like me._

Mairi sighed.

"That's a long story."

Jason shrugged.

 _I believe we have time._

Mairi took a sip of her tea while regarding Jason for a long moment. She let her thoughts wander.

 _How could I ever have thought of killing myself? For a guy like Brandon?_

True. They had been together for nearly 7 years and she had hoped to start a family with him. And part of her still held a soft spot for the man, who had broken her heart. But she as well thought about a proverb her mother always used to say. There's plenty of fish in the sea. A smile creeped over her face.

 _You were right, mom._

Her thoughts wandered on.

 _Funny how I was so afraid to be murdered when I had chosen to die willingly a day prior._

By now she was more than happy to be alive. Which led to her next question.  
How long would she stay alive in the company of that unstable killer stalking the woods? She had seen him switch from seemingly calm to deadly in a split second. And she couldn't deny that deep down she was still afraid of him. Not only because he was a mass murderer. No. Jason had an otherworldly feel to him. Like he didn't belong to this world. Then again he had died at least once, hadn't he? Her gaze finally met his curious stare and with a deep sigh, she started to explain.

"You know, I had everything I've ever dreamed of. A well-paid job. A fiancé I thought would love me above all. A nice apartment with him. And the hope of having a child."

She paused and looked up. His green-brown eye never left her face, while he remained still and listened.

"And then, five days ago, I caught him cheating on me."

She balled her hands into tight fists and tried to hold the tears back that threatened to fall again. She drew a deep breath. Somehow Jason's look had become hard, almost deadly.

"He threw me out of our apartment, saying I was just a mistake. An overcaring mistake. Can you imagine how much that had hurt? Hope he gets happy with this bitch!"

She finished, watching Jason carefully. Something had ticked him off. She could feel his anger radiating from him.

 _Shall I kill him?_

"What? No...no it'll be alright. "

She looked at him with large eyes. Jason just shrugged, then stood up slowly. He tilted his head to the side as if he was about to say something. Yet he remained silent before he finally turned and left the cabin.


	5. Building trust

**Chapter 5 - Building trust**

Mairi slept in the next morning. It was early noon when she was finally awoken by a golden beam of sunlight shining through a crack in the blinds. She yawned and stretched before she went about with her morning routine. After she made a quick breakfast she poured herself another cup of coffee. She would have to go to the store later that day, she was running low on food and she doubted that she would find something edible around here. Somehow, however, she dreaded going out, because she was afraid of Jason's reaction if she wanted to leave the camp. On the other side, she had all her stuff here, after all, he should be ok with it.  
Taking her mug she went out and down to the lake. The sun glistened on the water making it look like a huge diamond. For a while, she just stood there taking the beautiful landscape in.

"That's such a beautiful patch of land,"

she said dreamily as she felt his presence behind her. He remained silent and looked over the lake himself. She turned to face him. Again she was startled by his odd skin color. In the sunlight, it looked greyish and marbled. She had seen a skin tone like that before, that she was sure of, she just couldn't figure out where. Feeling a bit bold she reached out and touched his hand. It felt cold to her touch. Jason's head snapped down looking at her hand strangely.

 _Mairi. I know I hurt you. And scared you. Why did you come back?_

Mairi's eyes widened. With a last glance over the lake, she took Jason by the hand and gently led him to a wooden bench nearby. Surprisingly he sat down next to her. His green-brown eye watched her carefully and though it seemed to be a lot softer than on the day they met, Mairi still couldn't tell what he was feeling.

"First of all, you saved me. You got that guy away and pulled me out of the lake. I had the feeling that you wouldn't just kill me."

She paused, and Jason gave a small nod.

"You know, what I said. I didn't mean it. It was just to make you leave."

He tilted his head to the side.

 _You made me very angry. How did you know I would hold back?_

Mairi shrugged.

"I didn't. But I had nothing to lose. I was desperate enough to not care at all."

Again she paused to take a sip out of her cup.

"I came back because I felt guilty. And when I saw you, I just had to help you."

She shifted and pulled one leg up the bench. Now, facing the hockey-masked man, she reached for the hole in his t-shirt. Carefully she lifted the edges up.

"How is your wound? Does it still hurt?"

He gently pried her hand away from his chest. For a moment Mairi was startled how gentle the killer could be.

 _I'm fine. Thank you._

He looked down at her hand and trailed the outlines of the tattoo on her forearm that was not covered by the sleeve with his thumb. His gaze, however, wandered to the lake as memories from a long time ago surfaced. Mairi, though nosy, just kept watching the silent killer.

You are _a nurse?_

Mairi nodded.

 _When I was little I had been in and out of hospitals._

He slowly stated, involuntary touching the crook of his elbow.

 _I had been very sick. Yet the hospital was the only other place where I wasn't treated like...a monster. Not that they liked to look at me, but ..._

His gaze returned to her.

 _The nurses had been nice...like you._

Mairi looked down at their hands and blushed. She had been awful to him, had said things she wasn't proud of, yet he thought of her as nice. She tilted her head much in the fashion like he did.

 _For a sickly child, he has grown strong._

She mused. His intent gaze never left her. It almost seemed like he tried to figure out something. She decided to take the first step.

"Do you want to ask something?"

she asked her voice genlte. Jason nodded slowly, again running his thumb over the tattoo on her wrist.

 _Where did you learn to fight?_

Mairi laughed. She hadn't expected this type of question.

"Actually I'm not a fighter at all..."

She began and for a short moment, she saw the light of amusement in his eye.

 _You have a strong kick for not being a fighter._

Again she blushed and gave a light chuckle.

"I have worked for years in mental asylums."

He tilted his head.

 _That's where the crazy people are, right?_

She gave him a smile and a nod.

"I wouldn't call them crazy, though. I've been two years in Westin Hills Asylum, Ohio. By that time I still lived with my family. It was actually a nice place to work. Mainly people suffering from episodes of depression. You really could work with the patients there, assisting them in a whole array of therapies. Then they remodeled my ward to treat sleeping disorders. Watching people sleep is not what I want in a job. So I found another one."

She paused a moment. Jason hadn't moved at all. It amused Mairi to a degree to see the gentler side of the machete-wielding murderer. And who knew, he was actually a good listener.

"I was transferred to Smith's Groves Sanatorium. A high-security institution for the mentally disturbed. That was the place where I learned to defend myself. Besides I took Escrima lessons."

She flashed him a smile.

"That's a sort of martial arts...And then I came here. Nearly 10 years ago now."

Her gaze drifted off into space, as she thought how she met Brandon and moved to Crystal Lake. A single tear escaped her eyes, but she was too lost in her own thoughts to notice it. Beside her, Jason stirred. She focused on his hockey mask as she saw him move. Slowly he reached for her face and very carefully touched the side of her cheek. He lightly rubbed the tear away with his thumb. Normally Mairi would have laughed at a scene so cliché. But she didn't. She closed her eyes and unconsciously Mairi leaned into his touch. Briefly, she was surprised, how this man, who was known as a ruthless monster could offer her so much comfort in one single curious touch. She reached up for his hand and clasped it in both of hers.

"Thank you."

She whispered. They fell silent again, both gazing off into the distance. And for the first time, he actually allowed her touch to linger. He sat still, having her tiny warm fingers clasped around his cold hand. Jason enjoyed her warmth. He only felt warm, when his blood was boiling.

"Jason, promise me something?"

He tilted his head in her direction.

"Please, never kill in front of me. I don't want to see it."

He slowly nodded.

* * *

A couple of days had passed and though it had felt strange at first, Jason got surprisingly fast used to have someone around him. Though he was still afraid to come home and find her gone. And of course he wasn't too happy about her trips into the town, but he understood that she needed supplies. She had also told him, that she had to go to work soon. He understood as well. Out of his personal experiences, he knew that she did a good thing. And she really stayed out of his way. Every dusk he would set out to roam the grounds around the lake. She never questioned him, she never tried to stop him.  
Jason pushed the thoughts of Mairi aside and focused his attention on the group of teenagers around their camp-fire. There were two girls and two boys. And from what Jason could see, they did all the bad stuff. His old anger returned. Silently he crept closer to the fire, making sure that he would still be hidden in the shadows.

"This camp has been closed for about 20 years now."

He heard one of the boys say.

"Some woman went fucking nuts, killing all the counsellors."

A red haze began to filter over Jason's vision. Nobody talks about his beloved mother in such a disrespectful way. This one would be the first to go.

"Why?"

A pigtailed blonde girl asked.

"She blamed them for her son's drowning. He was like deformed and retarded. Mom got her's though.  
There was one survivor. That girl cut the lady's head off with a machete."

"Ewww."

The girl said disgustedly.

"But it gets weirder. The head was never found. It's said, that the son...Jason... came back."

There was a moment of awkward silence around the fire, then the blonde girl started to laugh stupidly.

"Awww, Shane. You just wanna scare us."

The boy, Shane, smiled at her, then stood up.

"Sorry, guys,"

He said.

"Nature calls."

He went away from the fire.

"Don't run into Jason."

The other guy called, earning a raised middle finger.  
Shane didn't go far into the forest, just far enough to be sure to be alone. As he relieved himself, he suddenly saw a shadow moving out of the corners of his eyes. He swallowed, thinking that his friend wanted to play a trick on him. He strained to see in the dark and suddenly a huge figure emerged out of the bushes right in front of him. For a moment that man stood there motionless, staring at Shane through the dark holes of a hockey mask.

"What the fuck."

Shane said, backing up slowly. The man started to pursue. Then it clicked in the boy's mind as panic set in.

"What the... No no, oh please no!"

He tried to scream, tried to call out to his friends, but fear had constricted his throat. And then his back connected with a tree. His face contorted in fear, tears streaming down his cheeks. The man in the mask raised his arm in one fluid motion. The machete went straight through Shane's raised hands and into the skull. The teen fell instantly to the floor, convulsing in death throws. Jason waited till he lay still before putting a foot on the corpse's chest and pulling the machete out with a wet sound.  
As he returned to the camp he found one girl still sitting at the fire. It was the blonde one. And by the looks of it, she wasn't comfortable. Jason stalked around the camp until he was behind her. She never saw him coming. The sharp blade of the machete left a gaping cut in her throat. She fell backward, staring up at Jason. Her eyes were huge and round and filled with tears, while she made bubbly gurgling sounds. Between her legs formed a wet spot, slowly growing larger. The masked killer watched, while she slowly drowned in her own blood.  
Jason straightened and listened. Then he heard it. Off in the forest, he could hear faint moaning and a wet thumping sound. A deep, angry growl escaped his throat as he walked into the woods with long determined strides.  
Jason followed the girl's moaning and finally, he saw them. She was on the ground on all four, he was behind her. Making the bad thing like animals would.

"Do you like that?"

She asked in a sultry voice.

"Oh yeah...yeah."

"Do you love me? Say that you love me!"

The girl demanded.

"I … love ...you!"

The boy strained to answer. He didn't notice Jason standing directly behind him. He didn't see the raised machete, that aimed at his neck. His head flew into the bushes and he went into spasm. The girl squealed in front of him.

"Oh, easy...easy!"

She half moaned had screamed. Jason tilted his head to the side. Then the spasms ended and the dead boy went still. Her head went up a little.

"Oh come on! Come on!"

She called thrusting her body back. As her boyfriend didn't react she turned around. Her eyes went wide as she focused on the headless body. As she scrambled away the body fell to the side. Now her gaze focused on Jason. She started screaming at the top of her lungs. Tried to get to her feet but somehow she just managed to crawl away on all four. Jason slowly followed her with a raised weapon. He was in no hurry. Finally, he swung his weapon and it connected with the girl's exposed backside. She went still, sitting back on her heels while Jason pulled his machete out. Then she began to whimper, as her mind registered the pain in her lower parts. She drew breath to let out an agonized wail. A scream that never came, as the tip of the machete, appeared between her breasts. She fell forward, freeing herself from the machete with a wet sound. She was dead before she hit the ground.  
Jason's anger faded. He cleaned his weapon and made his way home satisfied. His thoughts returned to his little nurse as they did so often the last couple of days. He had come to enjoy their conversations in the short amount of time, she was here. She would tell him stories and he would listen, asking questions now and then. It reminded him so much of his rather sheltered childhood. It made him a little sad, that mother couldn't meet her. He was sure, that she would have liked Mairi.  
As he reached his cabins he was startled out of his thoughts by a terrified scream. He stopped for a moment and looked around. Everything seemed fine. Had he missed a group of teens? Then again he heard a scream and his heart began to race. That was no teenager screaming, that was Mairi. He raced over to her cabin, machete ready in hand and kicked the door open. He found Mairi standing on a chair looking genuinely scared. Jason looked around, but the cabin was empty. Confused he lowered the machete. Mairi looked at him with huge round eyes.

"Jason, thank goodness. Get it out, please! Do something!"

Jason stared at the nurse in utter confusion.

 _What?_

Mairi pointed to the floor in front of her.

"Get it out, get it out!"

Jason's gaze followed her finger and saw a house spider. He tilted his head and pointed at the spider. Mairi nodded furiously. A sound escaped Jason. It sounded like he was choking on something. It took Mairi a moment to register that Jason was trying to stifle his laughter. Shaking his head he put the machete on the table then stooped down and carefully put the spider in his hand. He regarded the little nurse with a glint of amusement in his eye.

 _You're kidding me, right?  
_

He held his hand out to Mairi only to have her jump down from the chair and get as much space between her and Jason as she could. It made him laugh even more and now he couldn't suppress it. Chuckling he stepped outside and sat the spider down. For a heartbeat he watched it scurry away from the porch. As he returned to the cabin, he found a much more relaxed Mairi.

"Yeah. Go ahead and laugh."

she said.

 _If I had known you were afraid of that, I would have brought some along to avoid getting kicked._ _You are aware that the spider can't kill you... but I can?_

Mairi snickered herself.

"Spiders are just...icky "

She visibly shook herself, before ruffling through her hair.

"So you found some teens I presume?"

She changed the subject nonchalantly. He nodded.

 _How do you know?_

Mairi shrugged.

"The one girl was quite the screamer. Are you alright?"

Jason smiled beneath his mask, as an unknown warmth spread through his chest. Again he was reminded, how nice it felt to have someone care for him.  
He gave her a nod and sat down, ready for this evening's story.


	6. Unmasked

**Chapter 6 - unmasked**

It was late evening, the sun had already sunken low and send some last rays of golden light over the tree line. For the first time in three weeks, Mairi had put on some mascara and light makeup and wore something different than a metal shirt and hoodie. The nurse shook her head and sighed. Three weeks had passed in the blink of an eye, ending her leave and threw her into full working life again. At least she started with night-shift, which was her favourite. And she was looking forward to meeting her colleagues again. She smiled to herself.

 _They would never believe me when I tell them about my adventures. That I survived the curse of Crystal lake._

She thought, thinking back on how nice things had settled between her and the menacing giant known as Jason Voorhees. Her attempted suicide was little more than a distant, bad memory, a temporary mistake on her side that thankfully turned out the way it did. And she was quite pleased with the gift she had received.

 _Here goes supernurse._

She cheered herself on with a big goofy grin on her face.

"Jason?"

she called out, poking her head into his cabin.

"Jason you home?"

With a fierce knock on the door, she stepped inside the cabin, but the hockey-masked killer wasn't there.

 _Oh, where is that boy again?_

Mairi let out a long breath, slightly frustrated. She had to go and she didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to Jason. She turned around, walking right into a solid wall of muscle.

"Ouch. Jason!"

she exclaimed in surprise and stumbled backwards. His arms shot forward, grabbing her upper arms to steady her, while his eyes glinted in amusement.

 _You look nice._

He said, making Mairi blush. She hadn't heard that in a while. She smiled up at the man she had grown so fond of.

"Thanks!"

Almost carefully he let go of her arms before straightening up and cocking his head to the side as if waiting for her to say something.

"Jason I need to go."

Mairi said in a soft voice. The light faded from his eyes and he slowly nodded. He didn't like the idea of her leaving the camp. But he understood that she had to go. And he understood that she wouldn't be happy if he kept her here with force. And working in a hospital was something good after all. He of all people should know.  
Mairi tilted her head sideways, much in the same fashion as Jason did so often. Somehow the killer looked so forlorn, that she couldn't suppress the need to hug him. In a swift move, she stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist burying her face in his chest. Jason stiffened up as a result, which made Mairi smile. He still wasn't used to be touched. She quickly let go of him.

"See you tomorrow morning. I'll be back around 8 o'clock."

She said before she went down to her car. But as she opened the door and threw her bag inside, she felt his hand heavy on her shoulder. Slowly she turned around to face the big man.

 _Be careful._

He said. A smile lit her features up.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

He nodded, stepping back from the car.

* * *

"Mairi!"

Susan cried out as she saw the little brown haired woman walk into the staff's room. The taller woman leant over to her and gave her a bear hug.

"Mairi! How have you been? Where have you've been? I've been worried sick!"

Mairi stepped back with an innocent smile and turned to reach into the shelf for a cup.

"Worried? Why?"

Susan eyed her suspiciously.

"I've seen Brandon in town. He was with another woman."

Susan paused her hazel eyes bored into Mairi's blue ones. After getting only a shrug as an answer, Susan grabbed the smaller woman by the shoulders.

"Mairi. I know what happened, he told me. He got you out of the apartment. Where have you been? Have you been able to rent a new apartment? I tried to call you."

Mairi took a sip of her coffee, shrugging Susan's hands off.

"So you know."

She stated matter of factly while sitting down on the table. Somehow she wished that Susan's shift would end already and she would have the night for her alone. Susan stared at her with an unreadable look. Mairi sighed.

"Well, sorry, Susan. I forgot to charge my cell phone. But I did find a really beautiful, little cottage a bit out of town. And the rent is astronomical low."

Mairi finally explained. At that, Susan raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Out of town? There is nothing out of town, just forest and that cursed lake."

"Exactly."

Mairi replied, smiling as she thought about her special friend back home. Home. Funny how easily she could think about his camp as her new home.

"Aw come on now, Mairi. Don't try bullshitting us. You can't be serious. That camp is not for rent, the cottages are derelict. I think you still live in your car. Or beneath a bridge!"

Daniel piped up from the other side of the room, and as usual, he was in a crappy mood.

"You can't live at the lake, you know it has a death curse on it."

"Death curse?"

Mairi asked smiling innocently. Daniel gave her an angry look.

"Don't play stupid. You live here long enough to have heard about Camp Blood. All the murders. And the few victims that were here for treatment."

At this, Susan nodded.

"Yeah. You must have heard about Jason Voorhees, the retarded bastard son of an insane lady. You can't live there. If you don't want to tell us it's ok. You know, if you need something you can always come to me."

At this Mairi smiled, though she felt a bit angered by how she talked about Jason. Susan reached over and squeezed Mairi's shoulders reassuringly.

 _He is not retarded...at least they have the decency not to prod any further._

Finally, Mairi was left alone to her shift and the quietness of a hospital ward at night.

* * *

So went the month of August and turned into September and slowly approached Oktober and while Mairi went to work in the hospital, Jason did his work. Groups of teenagers still seemed to come in a steady stream. Some came to party, take drugs and have sex, others were ghost hunters and thrill seekers. But most of them seemed to be attracted by the legend of the cursed camp, only to find out that the curse was all too real. Though Mairi thought it was a waste of young lives, she did nothing to stop Jason from killing them. It was the way he was and she had promised him not to intervene. And he kept his word never to kill in front of her. Every once in a while, however, Mairi would get the chance of talking sense into some kid's head when she met them on the road to the camp.  
And despite its violent history, Mairi had lost her heart to the place. Often she would sit on the pier and just watch the startling beauty of the landscape. Despite all odds, she had found her safe haven.  
It was early in the morning when she was awoken by heavy footsteps on the porch. After twelve days of late-shift, she finally had a day off and actually planned on sleeping in. A look at the clock told her otherwise. It was six o'clock in the morning. Mairi rolled over on her stomach and buried her face in the pillow while groaning in frustration. For all the times he had startled her by sneaking up on her, he chose the one day off to galumph over the porch like a crazed rhino. Then she heard her front door slam shut. Mairi propped herself up on the elbows and listened, her heartrate picking up in anticipation. That was unusual. Normally Jason would respect her privacy and only come in when invited. An uneasy feeling crept into the pit of her stomach. The footsteps dragged up the staircase, came to her bedroom door and moments later her door swung open and Jason's massive form appeared in the shadowy door frame.

 _Mairi?_

She heard his voice in her head. The woman turned around and sat up in bed, flicking on the lamp on her bedstand and looked over at him. Something seemed off, but she couldn't quite pinpoint it.

"Jason, what is it?"

She asked groggily, ruffling through her unruly hair with one hand while wiping the sleep from her eyes with the other. The masked killer took another step into the room and the soft light of the lamp fell on him. Mairi was instantly awake and jumped out of bed.

"By Odin's beard! Jason, what happened?"

His normally creamy white mask was covered in red as was his shirt. Jason gave her a one-sided shrug.

 _Bad people. They actually tried to set a trap and fight back._

He answered. Mairi reached for his jacket, but he instantly caught her wrist.

"Are you hurt?"

He cocked his head to the side.

 _Hurt not so much...But I can't quite reach it to get it out. I... need a little help?_

Mairi stared at him for a moment and tried to figure out what he was telling her. Then she understood.

"Turn around and let me see."

Jason nodded and slowly turned. Mairi's mouth fell open. Out of his back, between the shoulder blades and only a mere inch next to his spine stuck a hatchet. The blade was embedded deeply in his flesh and must have cut through the ribs as well.

"Not hurt much, uh?"

She asked in disbelieve.

"How do you even manage to walk around?"

Again he gave her that one-sided shrug for an answer. She sighed.

"Ok. I'll meet you in the kitchen, I'll just get the first aid kit."

* * *

After Mairi pulled the hatchet out, she had Jason strip down and while he got out of his t-shirt, she marvelled on how well muscled he was. As Jason sat down on the kitchen chair, arms on the backrest, Mairi couldn't help but smile. For some odd reason, she imagined him just in his boxers, holding his machete up into the air, shouting.

"I have the power!"

Mairi had to bite her lower lip to keep from giggling like an idiot at her own childish thoughts. She took some deep calming breaths before thoroughly cleaning the wound out. It was a clean cut. Surely deep, but by now she knew how fast her friend would heal. So she stitched it up layer by layer.

"There you go."

She said. He turned around and sat down on the chair again, now eyeing her closely.  
Mairi was cleaning her hands at the kitchen sink. His gaze travelled over her form. She wore a shirt with no collar, that dropped down over one shoulder. And black boxers. It was there he realized, how frail she looked in comparison to him. But it revealed another detail on her, he hadn't quite seen on her yet. Her left leg was covered with an ivy tattoo that trailed up from her big toe to her hip, then it disappeared under her clothes, going across her lower back, up her right her flank and finally trailed down from the right shoulder to the wrist. On her back and shoulders were also tattoos showing. It fascinated him, since he hadn't seen tattoos close up. And to be honest, he had never been interested in them either, only because people didn't matter to him. Not until now. Slowly he reached his hand out and touched the one on her back, curiously trailing the woven pattern of the Celtic knot that it was.  
Surprised she gasped before turning around with a sheepish smile while rubbing her arms to fight the goosebumps back he'd caused by his touch.

 _Sorry I woke you._

She shook her head.

"Ah, don't worry. It's alright. I..."

She stopped, shifting her focus on Jason's head. Though part of the blood on the mask was already drying, there were still fresh stains on it. She realized, that some of the blood was Jason's. And then she saw the deep gash on his head that disappeared beneath the mask.

"Oh. Let me have a look at that one. Looks nasty."

She said while reaching for his mask. Jason's head jerked away, while his hand shot up and closed around Mairi's lower arm painfully tight. She blinked in surprise.

"Aw Jason, come on. We've been through that already!"

She scolded in a motherly tone, thinking back to the day, she addressed his chest wound. Slowly he let her arm go but stared at her with an unblinking eye. Stubborn as she was, she reached for the old hockey-mask again, never once thinking about why he even wore it. This time, however, he jumped up so violently that the kitchen chair bumped into the table, shoving it backwards with a loud thud. Before Mairi had the chance to back away, his huge hand had closed around her neck, her back pressed into the kitchen sink with such force it bend back in a painful way. Her slender hands shot up, clawing at Jason's hand, trying to pry his fingers away. He stood in front of her, body rigid and his chest heaving with heavy breaths, while his other fist was balled tightly at his side. At this moment panic filled Mairi, as she looked up into the deadly cold eyes of a killer. He slowly raised his other arm, his hand still curled into a tight fist. Mairi pressed her eyes shut, certain that he would now break her neck or choke her to death. He already almost did. But Jason reached behind her and grab his shirt and jacket, that Mairi hat put there previously to wash the bloodstains out. With one last cold look, he let the shaking little woman go and headed for the cabin's exit with not so much as a glance back. Coughing, Mairi sank to her knees, while rubbing her sore throat. And though tears had filled her eyes, she glared daggers into his retreating back. In a sudden fit of anger, she scrambled to her still shaking feet, her hands balled into fists and hissed through clenched teeth.

"You know, what they say about you in town?"

He stopped dead at the door, a hand grabbed the frame as if to steady himself, but still, he didn't look back.

"They say you are the bastard son of a crazy bitch! They say you are as dumb as shit! And they say, you're so ugly, you make onions cry!"

She could see him tense up, could see every outline of solid muscle under his pale greyish skin. She could hear the wood crack where his fingers dug into the door frame. Slowly he tilted his head from side to side and made his neck crack loudly. Mairi swallowed, fighting her own anger and fear back. She knew, that she was walking a thin line.

"But I don't think so!"

She said, her voice soft and low. At this he turned, his one good eye wide.

"You may not be able to speak, but you are surely not stupid. And after all that happened to you, I can understand why your mother was so protective."

He cocked his head to the side, clearly confused now. Mairi held her trembling hand out.

"Come to me."

She gently coaxed. His gaze slowly lowered down on Mairi's outstretched hand as if he had never seen it before. Just as Mairi thought he wouldn't react at all, a visible jolt went through him. With carefully measured strides he approached his brave nurse. Surprisingly his hand shook slightly as well as he took her small soft hand in his huge calloused one. She led him over to the chair and gently made him sit down again. His gaze was glazed over as she saw raw emotion rage behind his dilated pupil. And Mairi noticed how he was still incredibly tensed up. So much so, that his pectorals twitched occasionally.

"Jason, I know how you look beneath your mask."

His head jerked up and his suspicious gaze locked with hers. Mairi swallowed, not wanting to provoke a violent outbreak again, yet managed a smile.

"I've seen the photos of you and your mom in your cabin!"

She explained. He didn't react, didn't look away and didn't relax. Mairi sighed, tugging a strand of her unruly hair behind her ears.

"Besides, I'm your friend right? I don't care about how you look...but I care about you."

The masked killer looked at her, a strange look clouding his one good eye but yet he didn't move otherwise. Mairi shook her head in resignation and turned away from him. Thinking, that she would not get any kind of reaction out of him, she began to stuff her medical supplies back into her first aid kit. Behind her, Jason's head dropped between his shoulders, while he took a deep breath in. He felt miserable for losing control over him. He nearly had broken the neck of the only human being to actually care for him. He reached over to her and lightly touched her elbow. She half turned.

 _Please, don't scream._

A look of confusion crossed Mairi's face.

"Why should I?"

Jason looked away, turning half of his body away from her before slowly raising his hand up to his face. For a moment he hesitated, then with a sharp intake of air, he took his mask off. Instantly he covered the right side of his face with his hand, turning away even further, the gaze fixed on the floor.  
Mairi was at a loss for words. Despite his violent nature, she was genuinely sorry for him. How he must have been bullied from suffering a medical condition, that might have been treated in his youth. She bit her lower lip and carefully leant over him to take a look at the deep gash on his forehead. It wasn't as bad as she had suspected, yet needed treatment.

"Jason, I'm going to touch your head now. Please... keep calm."

she warned him before she began to clean his wound quickly and routinely. There was no need to stitch it up, so she hefted it together with a couple of Steristrips.  
After that she slowly and carefully sat down on his knees, hoping he would just stiffen up. He flinched slightly as she put her hands on his shoulders. It saddened her to see him like this. In her throat, a lump formed and she swallowed hard. Very gently she put a hand under his chin, lifting his head slightly.

"Look at me."

She whispered. He couldn't. He looked everywhere but her face out of fear to see disgust and rejection in her eyes.  
Mairi gazed at the left side of his face for a long time in silence. He had very defined features, high cheekbones and a graciously swung eyebrow. The big green-brown eye was framed by thick dark lashes. None would have thought of Jason as an ugly man, by only seeing this side of his face. Bald, yes. Indented by two big scars, yes, but all in all quite handsome.  
The right side, however, proved to be quite different. After she had gently pried his hand away she took the sight in. His eye was set lower than the other and closer to the bridge of his nose. The eyelids dropped down, giving him the tired look of a Bloodhound. The eye itself was creamy white and the eye ball bulged out of its socket ever so slightly. His nose was bent to the left , though it was hard to tell if it has been this way since birth or if it was broken one too many times. The cheek seemed hollow and the mouth dropped down as well, while his upper lip was pulled up revealing the gums a little. Mairi tilted her head, judging from the picture she had seen, he has had a rather big head as a kid, which was now back to a near normal size. Carefully she trailed an exploring finger from behind his ear up to the middle of his skull. He flinched a bit at her light touch but didn't move otherwise. He had so many scars on his head, it was difficult to find, but as she did she smiled to herself.

"You've been treated for a hydrocephalus as a child and it left you with a facial nerve paralysis, right? Did you have a tumour of some sorts? Or Parry-Romberg syndrome maybe."

She stated all matter of factly, running her fingers exploringly over the back of his skull. Only then she realized that he was watching her very closely, while she could feel him tremble slightly. Biting her lower lip, she let her hands sink down to his shoulders again, feeling slightly guilty that she was so curious. And then, in a moment of boldness, she did something that surprised Jason. She planted a light kiss on his forehead, almost like his mother had used to do when she tugged him to bed or said farewell.

 _Why?_

Mairi looked straight at him with an unwavering gaze.

"Why what?"

He shrugged helplessly, searching for the right words. Slowly she raised her hand to his good cheek, gently running her thumb over his cold skin. In a sincere tone of voice, she said:

"Jason. To be honest I have seen a lot worse. Car crashes can do horrible things to people. Besides, it doesn't matter."

She shifted her hand to a spot over his heart.

"That, in here."

She tapped her finger against his chest.

"That does matter. And you seem like a nice guy after all. You just need to control your temperament a little."

With that, she finally stood up. Jason rose as well, towering the woman and before Mairi could react at all, she found herself pulled into a very tight embrace. Found herself nearly smothered by his pectoral muscles. And then as quickly as he had pulled her into the hug, he released her, retreating out of her personal space. For a long moment, neither moved or said something.

 _Thank you._

He finally spoke in her head.

 _For not treating me like a monster._

She looked down at her hands, she had clasped together.

"You are not a monster. You are..."

she searched for the right word.

 _Special?_

He suggested with a slight smile on his face. Mairi nodded.

"Yes. You are special."

His smile grew even wider before putting his mask back on. He turned to leave, but then suddenly remembered something.

 _I'm sorry. I did not mean to hurt you._

he apologized through their mental contact. Mairi gave him a dismissive gesture.

"It's ok, didn't hurt at all."

He gave a nod and left.


	7. Fire and rain

**chapter 7 - Fire and rain**

Mairi tried to start her car for the fourth time, but all she heard, when she turned the key was a click.

"Oh come on! Come ON!"

She cried out in frustration and hit the stirring wheel with her forehead. She stayed that way for a moment closing her eyes while mumbling curses under her breath. She had a ten-minute ride to the hospital. Not that great of a distance, since it was just across the town. But she didn't feel like walking the distance, especially since the temperatures had dropped a little and it had been raining the whole day. Plus she would be late for work. With an annoyed move, she pulled her cell phone out and called her work, informing them that she had trouble with the car. The head nurse told her it wouldn't be a problem, as long as she managed to get there in the bridging time. Mairi sighed heavily. Arriving during bridging time gave her more than enough time to walk to the hospital, yet she did not feel up to it. Her gaze travelled to the heavy grey sky and with a little angry growl, she grabbed her bag from the passenger seat before she got out of the car.  
In one last fit of anger, she kicked the front tire cursing loudly. As she turned, she spied Jason leaning against a wooden pillar that held his cabin's porch roof. Arms crossed over the chest, he looked both relaxed and amused. Mairi growled as she stomped up the few stairs and flung herself into a creaky chair.

"Battery's empty. Now I have to walk!"

She cried out in mock despair, throwing her arms into the air in an overdramatic gesture. He chuckled softly shifting his weight a bit to get a better look at the little woman. She looked up at him.

"You don't happen to have any spare batteries?"

He shook his head no, and ruffled through her hair, before walking over to his shed. She knew that he kept all kinds of sharp and blunt objects there. Actually, anything he could use as a weapon. And from what she had seen, when he briefly showed his man cave to her, there were a few guns and a bow as well.

"Yey. Shooting the car surely won't help but it would make me feel better."

She muttered under her breath while she heard him rummaging through his stuff, making her wonder what exactly he was looking for. When he emerged again, he had an old bicycle with him. Mairi blinked in surprise, while he quickly dusted the saddle off with his sleeve. She jumped out of her seat and circled the bike. The man's bicycle seemed fine enough despite its obvious age.

"Jason! You are the best!"

She blurted out happily.

"Was that yours?"

He shook his head no.

 _It belonged to an old funny guy. He often came here to warn the counsellors. But I think they were afraid of him. His way of helping only made him look like a deranged old man._

Mairi cocked her head to the side, faintly remembering an article about an old man that had suddenly disappeared.

"What happened to him?"

She asked, but deep down she already knew what the answer would be.

 _He ran into me and..._

He stopped thinking back on how he had strangled Crazy Ralph from behind a tree.

"And he was doomed."

She finished for him. Beneath his mask, he smiled at her choices of words. His gaze shifted to the sky for a moment. The grey clouds hung deep and blended into one another perfectly. They promised rain soon.

 _Mairi. You gonna be late._

She looked at her watch.

"Damn! See you, Jason!

She waved him goodbye as she left. Jason stood on the spot until he couldn't see her anymore. Why did he always feel so strange when she left him, he wondered, his fists balled at his sides. She had awoken emotions in him, he thought had died so long ago. Emotions he tried to deny. He was dead, was he not? A lifeless, soulless thing? Then why did he feel so strangely every time she smiled at him. Why did she wake the need to protect him? He shook his head as he entered his cabin. He had no answers for his questions. Funny that she, whose soul was bruised and in need of healing, would heal him the way she did.

* * *

Hours later Mairi stood under the roof of the bike-rack, the handlebar in hand, drumming her fingers against it nervously. Lightning flashed across the sky engulfing the world in bright light only to plunge it back into darkness seconds later. She was more than a little reluctant to go out there. Now, by early October the temperature had dropped quite a bit and rain was pouring hard. She would be soaking wet till she reached the camp. But what kept her under the protection of the rack was the thunder. Ever since the lightning had hit her, she was afraid of thunderstorms, the memories of the agony still fresh in her mind.  
She let her gaze wander across the parking lot as it was lit by another flash and squinted her eyes. For a moment she thought, she had seen a figure standing amongst the bushes. In the brief stark white light, she had only seen a blur of white with black markings against the dark of the bushes. Almost like a ghoulish face. Suddenly she felt unprotected and exposed. She looked around for something she might use as a weapon but found nothing.  
Another flash. The figure was gone. She breathed a relieved sigh. Surely the thunder and rain were playing tricks on her mind. She tried to relax, but the strange feeling of being watched wouldn't leave her. Goosebumps started to form on her forearms and Mairi shook herself, trying to fight the uneasy feeling back. And then a heavy hand clamped down on her shoulder. With a terrified shriek, she jumped around and out of reflex smacked the person behind her in the face.

 _Mairi. Calm down._

She heard a familiar voice in her head as she saw the hulking figure behind her back up and out of her reach.

"Oh bugger, Jason! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

She ran a still shaking hand through her damp hair and tried to calm her racing heart down.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

He looked down at his feet and scratched his head.

 _I thought you might not want to ride home in the dark alone._

He paused.

 _Besides. I was... worried..._

A warm smile spread across her face, as she regarded Jason's lifeless masked face.

"You were right. I'm so glad you're here."

She said, thankful that her friend had come. She felt a lot safer now.  
And so they began to walk home. Both being wet in a matter of seconds, but Mairi could care less about that. The cold was worse. She pulled her arms around her in the vain attempt to protect her from the cold. Of course, it did little to help her against the cold. She would definitely take a warm shower when they got home. Beside her, Jason stopped for a moment and slipped out of his jacket and flung it around Mairi's shoulders. Though wet, it provided a bit of protection against the weather. Mairi flashed him a thankful smile.

"Aren't you cold?"

she asked after they had walked a long time in silence. He shook his head.

 _No. Looks like nothing seem to matter, once you've died, not even temperature._

The woman beside him stopped and reached for his arm. Putting her warm hand on his lower arms she looked up into his face with sympathetic eyes.

"Jason you are not dead."

Jason smiled beneath his mask and met her gaze.

 _Maybe. But I'm not really alive either._

He paused thinking for a moment and resumed walking.

 _But at least I don't feel so dead anymore._

Mairi smiled, looking at the road ahead of them. By now they had entered the forest and were shielded from the biting cold wind and the rain a little. She thought about the unlikely bond of friendship she had formed with the notorious killer. And how much she enjoyed his company, even though he still scared her sometimes. Especially when he lost his temper. She thought back to her own family. How often had she longed for a good relationship with her little sister? But since her mother had died in a car accident her sister had been the apple of her father's eye. Spoiled rotten. Besides he'd always fret over his younger daughter, often mumbling something about how nightmares would kill people.

 _Everything could kill people, even stupidity_

Mairi used to think. It somehow saddened her that she could open up to a killer who had claimed hundreds of lives without remorse more than she could to her own family. Her father would probably die without ever knowing that his eldest had tried to take her life and almost succeeded.  
They reached the campgrounds and Mairi saw smoke coming out of her chimney. A smile lit up her whole face.

"Aww, Jason you got the fireplace running."

He nodded and Mairi didn't fail to notice, how he puffed his chest out a little in pride.

 _Thought you might like it warm. You look like you are really cold._

He entered the cabin behind her and fed the fire with some new logs. Then he stood back straight and turned to the little nurse.

 _Mairi. You showed me kindness, where no one else did. I don't want to see harm come to you. And I swear, I will protect you with my life if necessary._

Mairi stood still for a long moment and stared at him with her big sky-blue eyes, her hand clasp over her mouth. A tear escaped one eye. That was something she had always hoped to hear from Brandon. But all he ever took was her money to buy expensive clothes. Jason cocked his head to the side, confused. Had he done something wrong? Why was she crying? But then Mairi crossed the distance between them and hugged the man tight, burying her face in his chest. She breathed in his scent of earth and wood, she had grown so fond of.

"Thank you so much."

her voice sounded muffled against his chest. Jason smiled, and for the first time, he reacted to her hug by bringing his arms around her in a protective manner. He rubbed her back in circles, enjoying her warmth against his cold body. In that moment nothing else mattered.

* * *

Two days had gone by and something had seemed off about the small nurse. It was early afternoon as Jason finally made his way over to Mairi's cabin. Normally the nurse should be out and about by now but was nowhere to be seen. Somehow Jason had a sinking feeling in his guts, that something wasn't right. She had seemed a bit too tired when she came home yesterday. Even though he had indeed found her a battery - and him a good little kill - for the car so that she wouldn't need the bike again.  
He entered the cabin and listened. Everything was silent. Beneath his mask, he frowned. Something was amiss here. He unsheathed his machete and slowly stalked in. The kitchen was empty, as was the main living area. Silently he climbed the spiral staircase and pushed the bedroom door open, only to find rumpled sheets on an empty bed.

 _That would leave the bathroom._

He slowly stalked over and found the door closed. For a moment he lay his head against the wood and listened for any sounds inside. Nothing. Carefully he knocked and waited, not sure if he should enter unasked. Again nothing. He felt his heart rate pick up.

 _She can't have left the camp!_

Was the first thought that came to his mind. He had seen her car. And he remembered stepping over her shoes when he had entered. He couldn't wait any longer and his hand clenched around the doorknob and turned. The door was unlocked, yet there was something heavy lying in front of the door. Jason stopped short for a minute, pressing his good eye shut.

 _Oh no, please no!_

He thought as he used his shoulder to push the door open. He found Mairi on the ground. The stench in the bathroom told him, that she had been sick sometime during the night or early morning. As he saw the petite woman lying unconscious on the cold wooden floor, he panicked. His machete clattered to the ground with a mournful ringing sound as he pushed through the door and turned Mairi carefully on her back. A wave of relief hit him when he saw her chest rise and fall with shallow breaths. He looked at her more closely. She had big circles under her eyes and she looked pale. Despite that, her cheeks seemed flushed. He put a visibly shaking hand against her forehead.

 _Mairi, you are burning up._

He thought, sincerely concerned. At this moment he more than ever wished for his mother to be here. She had always cared for him when he had been sick. Surely she would know what to do. But his mother had been silent for such a long time now. Helplessness and despair wrapped their cold hands around his heart. He was just a big guy with a talent for killing others, how was he supposed to care for another being? Carefully he took her in his arms, cradling her against his chest and went over to her bedroom. There he tugged her into bed. Lightly stroking sweaty strands of her wavy hair out of her face, he tried to remember what his mother had always done.

 _I need to keep her warm._

Was the first thing he remembered. So he raced over to his cabin and into all the others and grabbed a whole yard-sale of old dusty and half-eaten blankets.

 _And now I need to reduce the fever._

He turned around himself helplessly, not sure what to do. Beneath the mountain of blankets, Mairi moaned weakly. Softly he stroked her cheek.

 _Please don't die on me. I'll be back in no time._

He raced over to his cabin to get an old iron bucket and then down to the lake. As much as he hated water he needed the lake now more than ever. He took a deep breath and took a step. Then another and another. Until the water reached up to his neck. His hand was clenched around the bucket's handle. By now the lake's water was bone-chilling cold and he could feel it creep into his bones. Not fazed by the icy cold, Jason stayed in it as long as he dared to leave Mairi alone. As he couldn't bear to be away from her anymore, he returned. On his way to her, he grabbed some towels as well. After soaking them in the cold water he wrapped one around each leg. The third one was placed carefully on her forehead. He took a deep unsteady breath, as he finally began to strip down.

 _This better works._

He thought wearily. His skin-colour had turned from his normal greyish blue to a livid discolouration. Another deep breath, then he crawled under the covers. As carefully as possible, he scooted over to Mairi and pressed his now ice cold body against hers. He draped one arm protectively around her, with the other hand he petted her matted brown hair. His own heartbeat fell into the rhythm of her breathing and with surprise, Jason realized that he was afraid. For the first time since he had been alone in these woods, he was afraid. Not afraid of his own well being. But afraid, that the one person he cared for might die. And so he laid his head down on the pillow anxiously watching her breath.


	8. Nightmares and surprises

**Chapter 8 - Nightmares and surprises**

Mairi wandered through a beautiful field of flowers. The air was filled with their sweet scent and with the humming of insects and the song of birds. The sky above was perfectly blue. As she walked on, she could feel the grass brush against her ankles and lower calves. She wore a light white summer dress that seemed to glow in the warm sun. A light breeze tossed her hair back. For a brief moment she wondered how she had gotten here, the last thing she remembered was being at a lake. But she shoved the thought aside too enchanted by the beautiful landscape. She climbed the soft slope of a small hill. On top, she looked around and breathed in the sweet spring air. Far in the distance, she could see a lake glittering in the sun.

"Come on sit down beside me I mean you no harm."

She heard a deep soft voice. She turned to see a very tall and well-muscled man sit on a bright green-red striped blanket. She had the faint impression, that she should know him. Smiling she sat down beside the man. He cocked his head to the side and let the gaze of his green-brown eyes wander over her form.

"You look nice, Mairi."

He said in this soft voice while gently stroking her cheek. Mairi was mesmerized by his eyes. They were so big and gentle almost like those of a deer. Thick black lashes surrounded them. Slowly Mairi raised her hands and ran her fingers softly over the outlines of his high cheekbones and his strong jaw. The man was so handsome.

"Thank you."

She whispered, her voice barely audible. The man cupped her cheek with his strong warm hands and leaned in. She closed her eyes as his soft full lips met hers. As they parted Mairi ran her hand lovingly through his wavy dark blond hair. He gave her a warm almost childlike smile. At this moment Mairi felt warm and safe and loved. She felt as if she could stay like this forever. Drowning in those big green-brown orbs, while nothing else around her mattered. She felt light almost weightless and suddenly all she wanted was to let go and float away with this mystery man.  
But the moment went by. Something changed around her, but Mairi was too lost in those eyes to notice it at first. Then the sky darkened. Mairi smiled.

"I fear we're going to get ..."

Wet she wanted to say, but as she raised her eyes to the sky she did not see heavy rainclouds. The sky was still clear but had turned crimson red, like freshly spilt blood. Confusion crossed her mind and her guts churned with a sense of foreboding. Suddenly she realised that everything around her had gone quiet. She looked around. Where once had been bright flowers there was now dead soil. The air now smelled of ash and wet earth. And something else she couldn't pinpoint. Her heart began racing as she frantically looked from side to side. Her handsome companion now stood, draping a protective arm around her.

"Hello, Mairi!"

She heard a familiar voice behind her. Startled she turned around and squinted her eyes. In the red haze around her, a slender figure approached her. For a moment she thought she had seen a disfigured face, a thick sweater and a hat, but the closer the man came the more familiar he got. Finally, she recognized Brandon slowly stalking towards her.

"Missed me, bitch?"

His eyes looked dark and seemed to glow green with malice. He had the look of a hungry predator.

"Looks like you found a replacement!"

He said his voice low and almost demonic sounding. The hairs on Mairi's neck stood on end. She knew she should run from him. But she couldn't. As much as she wanted, she couldn't get her feet to obey her. Brandon let out an evil cackle.

"But not for long my sweet girl! You belong to me!"

With that, a shotgun suddenly appeared in his hand.

"If I can't have you, no one can."

Brandon growled ominously, pointing the gun at Mairi. Her eyes went round and her hands clasped around her tall companion's arm. A movement that did not go unnoticed by her ex-boyfriend. With an evil grin, he aimed at Mairi's companion.

"NOO!"

She screamed as the first shot rang loudly in her ears. And then another. The man beside her fell to the ground with a loud thud. In his chest was a giant hole and the whole right side of his face was gone, yet he was still alive. His breathing sounded loud, wet and gurgly in the silence.

"No, Jason no!"

Mairi knelt beside her fallen friend and tried to stop the bleeding with her hand. Something suddenly moved beneath her hands. As she looked down, the blood had turned into millions of black spiders. They poured out of the body in thick streams, covering her hands. Mairi jumped up and let out a blood-curdling scream. Frantically she tried to slap them off of her hands. Behind her, Brandon started laughing maniacally.

"Still afraid of spiders I see."

Another dark cackle.

"Then you should watch where you going. You might step on them."

Mairi looked down, her eyes wide with panic. The ground beneath her was one black crawling multi-legged mass. Again she screamed in utter terror as she tried to run away. But her legs still refused to work correctly. And then Brandon's hand connected with her back and shoved her to the ground.

"Aww come on Mairi. I know you like them."

He said with an evil sneer on his face. Terrified she tried to get up. But he only grabbed her wrists in an iron-like grip and held her in place.

"No, no stop please, let go!"

She screamed and cried.

"Oh Mairi, Mairi look at you. I always love it when they are scared."

He said, his voice a cold whisper. She still struggled, but tears burned their way down her cheeks. Leaving behind red-hot marks.

"Please, make them go away. PLEASE!"

Mairi began to shriek and beg hysterically.

"NO NO PLEASE STOP PLEASE HELP ME!"

But he didn't help her. He laughed and taunted her.

"Mairi,"

he said and again.

"Mairi."

He momentarily let loose of her wrists only to return his vice-like grip on her upper arms. She tried again to beg, but all she could manage now was a pitiful whine. And as if to add insult to injury, he began to shake her. She cried even harder, pressing her eyes shut, hoping the crawling mass around her would dissolve.

"Mairi!"

he called, this time more urgent. Part of Mairi realised that the voice had changed.

"Mairi!"

It sounded deep and raspy. She felt being pulled up in a half sitting position, while still being shaken. The grip on her arms was so strong, she feared he might break her arms. But something changed. The hard crawling floor beneath her had gotten softer.

"MAIRI!"

She was called again, the voice hoarse. She began to shiver, suddenly the air around her had gotten chillingly cold. And finally, she stopped her struggle and dared to open her eyes. For a moment she was not able to see right. The light, that hit her eyes was too bright and hurt her. The shaking stopped and the grip on her arms loosened.

"Mairi?"

The voice again, this time softer. With teary eyes, she looked up and right into the holes of a hockey mask. Jason stared down at her with wide concerned eyes. He knelt right in front of her, his hands still on her arms, keeping her steady. With a sob, she struggled free from his grip and slung her arms around his neck so tight that it almost hurt. Her hot cheek pressed firmly against his cold pectoral she began to cry uncontrollably into his chest. She didn't even realise that he was naked.  
He held her for a long time rubbing her back in a circular manner until she relaxed into his arms. Her breathing had slowed and evened out. Jason realised that exhaustion had taken his toll on her and she had fallen asleep again. Careful not to wake her, he eased himself down on the bed, cradling her against his chest like a doll. Gently he touched her forehead and a smile spread across his face. The fever was broken.

 _Brave, tough little Mairi._

* * *

Early next morning Mairi's eyes fluttered open. For a moment she stared at the wall opposite of hers, her eyes and thoughts unfocused. She felt weak and dizzy. Then memories slowly came flooding back. She had been ill. She had rushed into the bathroom because she had felt really sick to her stomach. The last thing she remembered clearly was, that she had puked her soul out.

 _I must have collapsed in front of the toilet..._

She thought.

 _But how...?_

She began to wonder but then heard a soft rumbling sound next to her. And felt the weight of an arm lying across her waist. Slowly and carefully she turned and faced Jason. A smile spread across her face, as he lay beside her, face half buried in the crook of his outstretched arm. He looked wasted. Mairi blinked, realising, that she had never seen him asleep before. Then flashes of the nightmare came flooding back. Before her inner eye, she saw images of Brandon killing her beautiful Dream-Jason. Images of a black crawling mass. Involuntary she shivered and snuggled closer to the mask-wearing man. She placed her head against his strong chest. The rumbling was louder now and his whole chest vibrated. It took her a moment to recognize it as the light snore that it was. Mairi's smile grew even bigger. Jason Voorhees, the man behind the mask, responsible for uncountable deaths, snored in his sleep. Biting her lower lip with a sheepish smile, she lightly trailed the outlines of his various scars. Trailed them down over his abdominal muscles and finally snaked one arm around his waist with a contempt little sigh. Unconsciously her hand trailed down his spine further until it came to rest on his firm round butt. Mairi's eyes snapped open in an onslaught of surprise and shock, as she realised that one crucial detail on Jason was missing. Carefully she lifted the blanket up and peeked below. Her breath caught in her throat, as the blanket fell back into place.

 _Oh dear..._

Was all her incoherent thoughts could muster. Jason beside her stirred, he rolled over on his back and gave his muscles a good stretch, taking the blanket down with him just right above his genitals. Mairi's cheeks burned bright red as she stared at the V his muscled formed where his lower abs met his hip flexors. Mairi swallowed, licking her dry lips, yet found herself unable to look away from his well-muscled body. Jason rolled back on his side and propped himself up on one elbow. His green-brown eye seemed to smile as he looked down at Mairi. He raised his hand to gently touch her cheek and forehead. Again, she looked somewhat flushed, but to his relief, she had no fever.

 _Good morning little one._

She heard his voice in her head.

 _Glad to see you up again. Feeling better?_

Mairi nodded.

"Y-yes. J-Jason? What happened?"

she stammered, still trying to pull her thoughts together. He gently swept a stray strand of hair out of her face.

 _I found you unconscious on the bathroom floor. You had a fever._

Mairi mirrored his posture, propping her head up on one elbow and looked around. It was then she noticed the mountain of blankets on the foot of the bed and the bucket with water at her bedside. Surprised she turned back to look at Jason.

"And you took care of me. Wrapped me with cold towels to lower my temperature."

He slowly nodded and sighed.

 _You gave me quite the scare._

Again Mairi felt her head go red and hot. That brutal killer had cared for her. She blinked, fighting back tears. It was a touching thought, that he had tried to lower her fever with those old-school methods. Gently she placed her hand over his heart and caressed his chest. Her thoughts still whirled in her head.

 _Maybe he really likes me. Maybe even as much as I like him._

She bit her lips, wondering where that thought had come from. And then she remembered something else. Vaguely she remembered him shaking her to wake her up. And she remembered a deep and hoarse voice calling her name.  
Looking up she searched his gaze.

"Jason. Yesterday... Did you...speak to me?"

He began to fondle with her hair while regarding her with a long very gentle look.

 _I was afraid._

She finally picked up his vague answer.

"Of what?"

Her voice was soft now. He shrugged.

 _You were screaming and struggling. Calling out to me for help you. And you wouldn't stop. I didn't know how to get you to wake up. Not without hurting you._

At this moment, he reminded Mairi more than ever of a little, frightened boy. She raised her hand and caressed the back of his bald head, pulling him down to her until her forehead touched his masked one.

"I had a terrible nightmare. I was so scared. You saved me."

He allowed her to stay like this for a moment before she could hear his voice in her head.

 _Do you need something?_

He straightened a bit. She smiled and nodded.

"I'd like a coffee. But I'm not sure if I can make it to the kitchen. I still feel a bit woozy."

She looked over at the door, missing the mischievous look in Jason's eyes. Seconds later she found herself wrapped up in a blanket and carried bridal style out of the bedroom. Mairi was sure her head would rival a ripe tomato.

"Jason, you might wanna dress first."

She protested, but he answered with a chuckle.

 _Don't worry, I'm not cold. First, you get your coffee._

She giggled letting her be manhandled to the kitchen.

* * *

By the end of October, autumn had turned Camp Crystal Lake into an even more enchanting place. Mairi had come home from morning shift and though she was more than tired and exhausted, she made her way down to the pier. She liked sitting there. It gave her the feeling that she sat on an island in the midst of the big body of water. And the constant sound of water hitting the wooden poles of the pier lulled her soul into a relaxed ease. A steady breeze now blew over the lake bringing along the first chills of winter. The trees surrounding the lake had turned red and golden and glowed brightly in the afternoon sun. Thick white clouds drifted lazily across the sky. It had gotten quiet these days. Teens seemed to abandon the urge to come out here. Occasionally hunters roamed the forest, but they kept there distance to the camp.  
She felt the boards beneath her shift and looked over her shoulder to see the familiar hulking figure of Jason Voorhees coming her way. With a racing heart, she smiled up at him, as he lowered himself down, trapping her between his powerful legs. While he sat straight with his knees bend and his arms rested upon them, he allowed her to lean back and rest against his broad chest. She sighed contently letting her breathing fall into rhythm with his.

 _How was your day?_

She picked up his thoughts. Mairi leant her head back to catch a glimpse of his masked face.

"Exhausting. We had a patient going into cardiac arrest and though we tried everything, we could do nothing."

She paused, before adding in a low voice.

"Sometimes I miss working in a psychiatry."

She felt him shift his weight, as he wrapped on arm around her and rested his chin on the top of her head. She knew, that he wasn't fazed by death at all, yet he always managed to comfort her, if she had lost a patient. He understood, that she was not like him in that regard. They went quiet for a while, simply enjoying each others company. Each dwelling on their own thoughts. Mairi's gaze travelled up to the heavy clouds. Jason was her bastion of calm. His strong, silent presence around her gave her a sense of security, she had not hoped to find here. And she had to admit, that in the last three month he had found his way into her heart. More than she had believed to be possible.

"The Fair is in town."

She suddenly said an idea forming in her mind.

"It'll stay until the week after Halloween."

She felt Jason shrug behind her. Intrigued to get to know a bit more of her friend's history she turned around, sitting cross-legged between his thighs. She reached for his jacket with both hands, pulling the hem closer.

"Have you been to the fair as a kid."

Jason shook his head no with a glint of sadness in his eyes. Out of impulse, Mairi scooted closer to him, one hand resting on his shoulder, with the other she cubbed his cubbed his face, brushing her thumb over the mask. His chest expanded as he drew a deep breath.

 _No. My mother wouldn't take me there. She was afraid that I would turn into..._

he paused a moment, raising his gaze to the sky.

 _Into a freak show attraction._

Mairi's gaze fell down to her feet, drawing random patterns on his chest.

"Oh."

she simply said, feeling sad, that Jason had been denied every bit of fun in his childhood. Cocking his head to the side, he put his index finger under her chin and raised her gaze to meet his. Again Mairi felt her heart flutter in her chest like a caged little bird.

 _I've always wanted to see the Ferris wheel though. I imagined its lights would look magical against the night sky._

At this moment Mairi came to a decision. She would enable her friend to see the Ferris wheel. She straightened, grabbing his jacket collar and with determination in her voice she said:

"Then we will go to the fair this year."

Jason responded with a hoarse chuckle.

 _Yeah, sure. If you want an angry mob with torches and pitchforks hot on our heels..._

She frowned.

 _Mairi. Look at me. I'm a 6'5.5" killer in a hockey mask. They know about me in town, Mairi. And you expect them to let me wander amongst them without any form of retaliation?_

Mairi bit her lips. Sure. He was a sight to behold and the town was familiar with the legend surrounding him. Whether people would run off screaming or the state police would come in. And then her whole face lit up as an idea came into her mind.

"We go on Halloween then. Everyone will be wearing costumes. You would blend in perfectly."

Jason sucked air in a sharp gasp as he straightened himself up while looking into his Mairi's eyes.

You would _go out to the fair with me?_

She smiled at him brightly.

"Yes of course. Come on Jason, say yes, it'll be fun."

Jason hesitated for a moment, a bit anxious to go out to town in full view to everyone. He had never done that before.

"Please."

She looked up at him, making her best puppy eyes she could muster. Jason sighed.

 _Fine._

Jason earned the biggest smile he had ever seen of her. And to his utter surprise, she leaned forward and kissed the mouth part of his mask before standing up and heading for the cabin. Jason raised his hand to his mask, watching her back retreat with a dumbfounded look on his face.


	9. Fireworks

Mairi kept a watchful eye on Jason, the closer Oct. 31th came. And indeed the big killer tensed up a little bit more with each passing day. And finally the day arrived and Mairi had spent most of the afternoon putting her Halloween make-up on. Slowly and thanks to thick black theatrical make-up her face morphed into a skull. And while she occupied the bathroom upstairs to transform herself into a skeletal being, Jason paced through her living room. Every now and then she would check on him, seeing that he clearly was nervous. It somehow let a warm feeling in her chest grow and she smiled as she watched the big unstoppable killer being nervous like a little kid on his first school day. It was then when Mairi realised that Jason probably never had been to school. Or had participated in any outside activities at all. He had spent most of his youth in hospitals or under the watchful eye of his mother in his sheltered home and had been denied a normal kid's life. How nervous must he have felt, when his mother took him to the camp. And how painful the rejection of the other kids must have been. How the cruel ridicule must have tortured his innocent and fragile soul. Briefly, she wondered if she would have turned out to become like him if she was in his shoes. But yet there was something else about him. Sometimes he seemed to yearn for a life he could never have. A normal man's life with a wife and kids and his little own house. But that would be denied to him. Instead, he was his mother's vengeful spirit, doomed to die and rise from the grave forever.  
She sighed and pushed these thoughts back. Tonight they would have fun, that she would make sure of. This would be a night to remember. She put a pair of torn jeans over her black leggings with the drawn on bones. Then she took the scissors to her old shirt and ripped it over her chest. Beneath it, she wore an old crimson red tank top. And just for good measure, she poured fake blood around the cut in her shirt. Then she stepped out of the bathroom and down the staircase. Jason stopped his pacing as she neared him and took her in. He cocked his head to the side.

 _You look funny._

Mairi faked a frown.

"And there I thought I'd look scary."

As a response, he tilted his head to the other side. She smiled at him and took his hand in hers.

"Are you ready?"

Jason gave her a nod, yet did not move otherwise.

"Jason, I want you to remember, that some people might be offended by your...costume. Just let them talk, ok."

Again he nodded, though he didn't understand what she meant by offended.

"Speaking of... It is ok for you to leave the machete here?"

At this, he smiled under his mask. A smile that showed in his eyes.

 _Don't worry, Mairi. I don't need a machete to kill people. I can use nearly anything, even a toothpick._

"That is very good to know..."

As they went out of the cabin he stopped her.

 _What are you supposed to be?_

Mairi gave him a big mischievous smile

"Your latest victim."

She had to laugh as she heard him growl behind her.

* * *

They took their time walking through the forest trail, Mairi explaining to Jason what he had to expect from the fair. He listened closely, asking only a few questions. Half an hour later they arrived at the fair on the outskirts of the town. Mairi had her arm linked to Jason. Partly because she just wanted to be close to him, but partly because she wanted to feel if he tensed up. As she had predicted earlier, they blended perfectly in with all the ghosts, witches and monsters out on the street. Though Jason still towered them all.

 _At least I can't lose sight of him, I don't think anybody is nearly as tall as him._

She thought. Mairi glanced up, watching him closely as he glanced around, eyes wide in wonder.

"You ok?"

she asked. She received a barely visible nod. Chuckling, she gently pushed him towards the centre.

"Come on, let's get over to the Ferris Wheel!"

As they reached it, Jason stopped short for a minute, looking up the colourful lit machine in amazement. Again Mairi was reminded of a boy, just by how her Jason could marvel at the smallest things.

 _Her Jason?_

She asked herself

 _Now, where did that come from?_

It wasn't the first time the last couple of days, she had similar thoughts like this. And again she felt the warm feeling spreading in her chest and a funny feeling in her belly. Subconsciously she touched her hand over the middle of her chest. It was an emotion she hadn't had in a long time, though she had felt before. With surprise, she turned towards Jason and looked at the undead man a little more closely.

 _Could it be? Could I really... No...He's not that type of guy... I can't..._

She shook her confused head lightly, trying to get a clear mind. Tried to calm her suddenly racing heart. She needed a distraction. Just as she was about to ask him, if they should take a ride, she saw a movement out of her eyes. Mairi turned squinting her eyes a little as she saw a woman heading their way. She seemed to be in her early twenties, had blue eyes and wavy blond hair and looked very vaguely familiar. A frown appeared on Mairi's face. That young woman was clearly heading for them and she was clearly angry. Fearing trouble, Mairi braced herself and tugged on Jason's arm to get his attention. He reacted instantly by first looking down at her, then turning his gaze to the approaching woman. For a second he just stared at her, but then, with a sharp intake of air, he straightened up and Mairi could feel him go stiff. She tightened her grip on his arm a little, having Jason stiffen up, was often a sign of a change in temper.

"Relax Jason, everything will be fine. I'll handle it."

She whispered only loud enough for Jason to hear. Finally, the woman had closed their distance and planted herself in front of Mairi. Her blue eyes burned with pure hatred, as she pointed a shaking index finger at Jason. Without any form of introduction, she hissed in an angry tone of voice.

"Don't you have any respect at all?"

Mairi looked up at Jason hoping he would remember her words from earlier, then at the woman again and raised her eyebrows.

"Dressing as this..."

She waved her hand up and down.

"This monster?"

Mairi could feel Jason tensing up even more as she could feel his biceps bulge. She lifted her hand in a defiant gesture and smiled innocently.

"Please relax, it is just a Halloween costume, just like all the other Mummies and Frankensteins."

The woman huffed.

"Relax? Jason Voorhees is no joke! I have seen what he can do! He killed most of my friends a couple of years ago!"

Beside her, Jason tilted his head to the side while watching her intently. A movement that didn't go unnoticed by the young woman.

 _Yes, Right. I remember her and the bunch she brought along. Got my mask from one of her friends. Oh, and she hung me ... and put an axe in my head._

Mairi, hearing this, looked up at Jason for a moment, involuntarily closing her eyes a moment, as she pictured the scene. The young woman's eyes narrowed as she noticed the crack in Jason's mask.

"Wait a minute... You!"

She hissed. In a mixture of horror and disbelieve she looked from Jason to Mairi.

"You brought him here!"

Jason balled his hands into tight fists at his side and shifted his weight, but Mairi quickly stepped in front of him, fearing he might attack the woman, who obviously had recognized him. So she tried to save the situation and play it down. As innocently as she could, she said.

"Listen. I'm sorry if our choice of costume upset you..."

"Upset? He tried to kill me!"

Mairi sighed and fearing a hysterical fit from the woman, she decided to lie her head off.

"That is not the real one. My boyfriend and I read every piece of lore about Jason Voorhees and put this costume together. Again. I'm really sorry if we upset you, but my boyfriend and I just wanna enjoy the evening and maybe scare some kids."

The disbelieve and doubt never left the young woman's face as she narrowed her eyes at Mairi. The hostility towards her was nearly palpable. The nurse had the feeling that the woman was about to say something as another girl bounced over to them, hugging the woman tight.

"Come on Chris, leave them alone already!"

Chris turned to her friend, shooting her a warning glance before she turned back to Mairi.

"I hope you know what you are doing. He is a monster. Sometimes, things will come back to you."

With that, she left. Mairi released a breath of relieved and looked up at Jason. Only to meet his amused gaze.

 _Boyfriend? Have I missed something?_

She laughed and punched his arm, before pointing at the Ferris Wheel.

"You wanna take a ride?"

She received a fierce nod which made her giggle.

* * *

A short while later they slowly walked over the fair. The ride had been fun, especially as the Wheel stopped with them at the highest point. They had been so close to the stars and in the distance, they were able to see the lake shimmer in the moonlight. And while Jason had looked at the lake and the town in awe, Mairi had watched him with a smile and that strange warm feeling in her stomach again.  
And as they looked at all the stalls, they walked arm in arm. Her's around his waist, while he had draped a protective arm around her shoulder, pulling her even closer to him. And even though they received occasional weird glances Jason had relaxed enough to let his guard down a little. He took in every detail. Every sound, smell and sight. And while he did, he wondered how he could repay Mairi for enabling him what his mother couldn't. Or wouldn't out of fear of ridicule. He sighed, looking down at the little woman just as they stopped in front of a stall that sold hot food and alcohol. Jason noticed the look on Mairi's face, noticed the longing.

 _What is it?_

He asked. She sighed and wanted to lead him away. But Jason didn't move. She looked up at him with an apologetic little smile.

" Nothing actually. I just would love to have a cup of hot spiced wine."

She paused, again looking over at the thick red liquid bubbling in a cauldron longingly.

"But I know that you don't like people drinking alcohol."

Jason's intense gaze fell on the stall and then on Mairi. He had never seen Mairi doing something bad. She didn't drink, didn't smoke and didn't do drugs. By now he knew, that she was not that kind of person. Besides, he knew that his mother had enjoyed the occasional glass of wine, even though she never drank in front of her son. But he had seen her sometimes when he slipped out of his bedroom late night because he felt sick or lonely. He sighed.

 _Mairi, if it would make you happy, then go ahead._

She looked up at him, eyes wide. He gently picked up a loose strand of hair and tugged it behind her ear.

 _Go, I mean it. I won't kill you just because of one cup._

She hugged him briefly, then went over to the stall. He watched her closely as she talked to the vendor. He felt a strange warmth spread through him. It took him a moment to realise that he actually felt happy. Behind his mask, his lips curled up into a smile as Mairi returned a moment later with the steaming cup in her hands. As soon as she was his side, he draped his arm around her again. It felt good doing that. Having her so close to him, feeling her body heat. Smelling her scent. And the knowledge, that he stayed with him on her own accord. That she was his one and only friend.  
She took a small sip while they walked on, however she had to stop every time she took one. Jason looked around and spotting a bench, he scooted her over to it. Sitting down, he pulled the little woman close to him, still having one protective arm around her, while his other hand rested on her knee. The liquid, he noticed, smelled rather good, despite it being alcohol. She leaned her head against his shoulder as they watched all the lights and people. Both contempt, sometimes making comments on the costumes or just enjoying each others company.

"Mairi? Is that you?"

Someone suddenly called out. Simultaneously they straightened up. A man strolled over to them. He was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt underneath. Jason cocked his head to the side, that man seemed vaguely familiar. Then Jason remembered where he had seen him before. It was the guy from the photo. The one, who had upset Mairi so much. In one fluid motion, Jason stood up and stopped the man from getting any closer to his Mairi. Deep inside, he felt the familiar feeling of rage awaken and heaving a heavy breath his hands curled into tight fists. Mairi quickly followed his motion and got her hands on one arm of the hockey-masked killer, though she knew that she would not be able to hold him back.

"Brandon,"

she said with a tone, that was capable of freezing Crystal lake solid.

"Nice to see you, babe."

Brandon said with a lustful grin.

"Hope you've been fine."

At this point, Jason barely couldn't contain his rage anymore. How dare he taunt his Mairi so, after all, he had already done. He took one menacing step towards the much smaller male, pushing Mairi behind him. Brandon backed away immediately.

"Gee, sorry!"

He said holding his hands up defensively.

"Mairi would you please call your loverboy here back?"

Mairi shrugged.

"Give me one reason why I should do that? He could beat you to a pulp of flesh for all I care. But yes, I have been more than fine. No thanks to you asshole."

Jason gave her a quick glance.

 _Oh please, just say the word and I rip him apart with my bare hands...  
_

Brandon backed up a bit more.

"You know Mairi. Seeing you now with ...this thing, you actually have no right to be angry at all. Did you know that he slaughtered my girlfriend's friends?"

Mairi's gaze turned ice cold, while her hand involuntarily clenched around Jason's arm so hard, her fingernails dug into the flesh. Feeling Mairi's distress, the killer was losing the grip on his self-control. With one hand he gave Brandon a shove, hard enough to let him stumble several steps back.

"Fine have it your way. Both of you. You'll see what comes of it."

He shot Jason one last measuring gaze and spat on the ground, before retreating back to his waiting friends. With a bit of hurt and anger, Mairi recognized Chris, the woman from earlier, amongst them, shooting literal daggers at Jason. And finally, the little nurse recognized her as the woman she had found in bed with Brandon.

"Dude, that bitch is really banging the retard!"

"Yeah dude, sick bitch!"

They heard Brandon's friends call in the background. Briefly, she made eye contact with Chris and was taken aback by the hatred she saw in them.

"Let's go!"

she whispered and pulled on Jason's arm. Not to save them, she just wanted to get away from the man, she once had loved. But now, she felt only hatred and something cold. Glancing up at Jason, she could see the murderous rage and for a moment she asked herself if she wanted to hold him back. But then she sighed and snaked her free arm around his waist and turned in the opposite direction. To her surprise obeyed Jason without a struggle.

 _Do you want to_ _go home?_

He asked as he felt that she was clearly upset now. She looked up, wild emotions in her blue eyes, nodding slightly.

"Yes, please. I'm sorry."

He pulled her close to him.

 _Don't Mairi. It's fine._

She gave him a thankful smile and while they started walking she said:

"Oh Jason, I bet you wanna see the fireworks. From the fields, we'll have a nice few and won't be disturbed by the cheering crowd."

He nodded and slowly they made their way home.

* * *

They made it to the middle of a farm track, the forest already in view as a loud thunderous boom announced the firework. They stopped standing arm in arm and looked in amazement at the green and blue and golden sparkles that lit the night sky. Mairi's gaze shifted to Jason, and again she felt that warm feeling in her chest. Felt it grow as she saw him there, strong, tall and silent. Deadly to most. But to her, he was a gentle giant. Her heart began to race in her chest, her head swirling with all kind of questions.

"Jason."

She whispered, barely loud enough to hear.

"Take your mask off, please. I wanna see your face."

He looked at her in surprise a moment. But seeing that they were alone in the middle of nowhere he hesitantly reached up and removed his old hockey mask. A moment she just stared at him, the fireworks lighting up his misshapen features. But Mairi didn't care. At this moment, she didn't see his deformities. And suddenly she knew with crystal clarity what she wanted. Tentatively she reached up with both hands and reached for the back of his head and neck. Standing on the tips of her toes she said.

"Close your eyes."

Confusion crossed his face, but he trusted her enough to comply. Seconds later he felt her soft lips on his. His eyes shot open in surprised shock, yet soon he melted into her kiss. Even returning it. At this moment so many emotions washed over him and his mind swirled in confused circles. He took her in his arms, steadying and lifting her up a bit. He felt the strange warm feeling in his chest again. And this time even in his stomach as it seemed to course through his body like a jolt of electricity. As they parted for air, Mairi knew one thing for sure. Tonight she would make this man she had grown to love, hers. This night, she would give him his own kind of firework.

* * *

As they reached home, Mairi turned towards the giant murderer and took his hands in hers. He tilted his head in question. She led up to him shyly, gently leading him to her cabin's door. He followed her, still a little dazed by her kiss and his thoughts swirling through his mind in endless circles. He didn't understand, why this beautiful woman was doing this. What did she see in him? He had liked the feeling the kiss had caused and he had liked the feeling of her lips on his. Shortly he had wondered if this was a bad thing because he had often seen the teenagers do it. But it had felt so nice... so good. And he would like to do it again, taste her lips again. But he dared not ask, too fearful of a rejection. This was like a dream come true. Was that the lover's kiss, he had heard of in stories. Deep down, he feared that she was carried away by the moment. By the mood, the fireworks had caused. Maybe even by her cup of hot spiced wine. Who would love a monster man like him? And he wondered what she was up to, he hadn't missed her mischievous look.

"I clean myself of real quick, make yourself comfortable."

She said then slipped upstairs. Jason went into the living room and got a fire started in the fireplace, before sitting down on the couch in front of it. Somehow, he yearned for her warmth. For her touch. He was confused though, all these feelings were alien to him. When she returned, she had changed into her t-shirt and boxers. She gave him an unreadable look.

"Jason, did you like the kiss?"

He nodded. For a short moment, she stared at him, before she slowly stalked to him, sitting down in his lab. Carefully she reached for his mask. This time he didn't flinch away, didn't try to grab her hands. He just let it happen, his gaze fixed on her soft lips. Hoping for her tender touch. She gently stroked his head, before putting her hands on his shoulders and touched her lips to his. This time he responded immediately. He placed his hands on her back, fearing she might lose balance. Her tongue slipped into his mouth exploringly. He tried to mirror her. And though clumsily at first, Mairi's body began to react to him. She felt her lower back tighten and tingle and suddenly the need to take him nearly consume her. Slowly she moved her hips, pressing herself against his crotch, while she slid her hands beneath his t-shirt and gently explored the planes of his body. As she reached his nipples she circled them lightly with her fingertips. Jason's lips escaped a soft moan. What Mairi did to him, felt so strange yet so good. Her fingertips seemed to leave flaming trails on his cold body and though it made him feel a nearly painful tightness in his pants he didn't want her to stop. Gently she tugged on his shirt, signalling for him to take it off. In a fluid motion, he got rid of both his jacket and shirt.  
She looked at him with wide dilated pupils. She continued drawing patterns on his chest and abdomen, running her fingers down to his waistband and flanks. And with some satisfaction, she felt a bulge form in his pants. As she rubbed herself against it Jason gasped in surprise. For a split second, he was afraid that she would hurt him. But the contact created a friction that felt good against the tightness there. His hips bucked up out of reflex. She smiled down at him and stripped out of her t-shirt. Her naked breasts were round and small. She took one of his hands and put it on her breast. Without needing any further instructions he began to explore her exposed body. The tightness in Jason's pants got unbearable as he felt the need to take his pants off. Yet he dared not to move. And then she moved away from him, only to force his legs apart wide enough to kneel in between them. She reached for his stomach and trailed a hand over his defined abs, while she gently squeezed the bulge in his pants. It sent a jolt of pain and pleasure through his body. Swiftly she unbuckled his belt and freed him from his denim prison. A short moment he panicked a bit, as he saw that the thing between his legs had changed. Normally limp and covered with skin, it had grown in size, stood up stiffly and it throbbed in the pulse of his erratic heartbeat. She took it in her hand and stroked the length of it.

"Relax, Jason. You'll like it."

she whispered reassuringly, as she noticed his tight grip on the couch's cushions. He tried, yet his breath caught in his throat, as he felt Mairi's mouth close around him. He couldn't stop his hips from bucking up, as he felt the warmth of her mouth and her tongue working on him.  
And then her mouth left him. He opened his eyes, needing her to return there. Feeling the want to release the pressure that had built. He saw her looking up at him. Her cheeks flushed, her breath as uneven as his. She looked at him longingly, before straddling his hips again and kissing him. This time rough and wild. He understood that she felt a similar need. She trailed a line of kisses down his neck, over his chest, stopping to nib teasingly on his nipples. All the time she pressed her wet spot against his erection, moving her hips up and down.  
Then she couldn't take it any longer and took it again in her hand, holding it steady while she eased herself over him with a soft moan. Jason's lips escaped a groan. His eyes were wide as he stared at her flushed face. Biting her lower lip, she gently pried his hands away from the cushions and put them on the pale soft flesh of her hips.

"I need you to help me there a bit."

She said softly as she slowly began to move her hips. Her wet tightness sent shivers of pleasure down Jason's spine and he couldn't keep from moaning, his head falling back against the couch. He could feel the pressure in him built. Finally, his instincts took over, as his own movements fell into rhythm with Mairi's.  
And then the pressure released. It felt like a little explosion inside him. And while his hips bucked up hard and nearly uncontrollably, stars danced around his vision. Faintly he could hear Mairi cry out his name, lost in her own pleasure. Felt her inner muscles cramp around him in frantic spasms. Felt her fingernails dig into the flesh of his shoulders and leave bloody marks. He didn't care, didn't feel the pain. Mairi felt like crying as she came. She was not new to sex, but Brandon never gave her an orgasm as intensive as Jason just did. Slowly she opened her eyes, still panting, feeling her legs tingle and tremble. She leant forward, kissing him softly before snuggling against his chest. She didn't want to part with him yet, want the feeling of him inside her to linger. He gently wrapped his arms around her, as she lay on his chest, his cheek against the top of her head.  
Never before had he felt this way. This alive and this loved. He pressed her close to his chest, feeling her heartbeat and her hot breath, fearing that he might awake from a dream. But she stayed in his arms, hot and solid.  
After a long while, she stirred, looking into his eyes.

"You ok?"

Her voice soft and gentle. Smiling he nodded.

 _Just a little tired._

In fact, he hadn't been this tired in a long while. She nodded then, finally letting his now limp member slip out of her. Her legs still felt a bit unsteady, as she stood up, taking his warmth away from his exposed chest. Holding her hand out to him, she gently coaxed.

"Let's go to bed then."

For a moment, Jason thought his heart would stop. She really wanted him to be with her. Slowly he rose, taking her hand in his and allowed her to lead him up into the bedroom. And as he settled down on the bed, he knew one thing for sure. He now was hers. She had claimed him, his entire being.  
This night, they made love again in her bed, closing the bond between them. As sleep finally came, Mairi lay with her head on his chest listening to his powerful heartbeat, while he held her in his arms.


	10. Peace disturbed

Far away a man stumbled and crawled parallel to the interstate. He stayed hidden by bushes, his car abandoned somewhere far beyond in the dark. His goal was the gas station he had passed by not too long ago. Again he stumbled and fell on his knees, breathing heavy, fighting through the pain. His body yearned for him to get some rest and heal. But yet he was driven on by his hate. And rage. The looming shadow of his own failure. And his voices. They screamed at him. Scolded him. For a moment he pressed his eyes shut, trying to get the voices out of his mind. But still, they whispered to him about shame and failure.  
He had been so close, so very close. And yet his opportunities to fulfil his destiny had slipped away from his grasp one by another, leaving him nothing but his all-consuming hatred. In front of him, he saw the lights of the gas station through his blurry vision. He needed another car. He needed to get a distance between him and the place of his failure. He needed...rest. With a low growl, he forced himself up on unsteady legs. His knees shook, threatening to buckle, while he felt dizzy. Yet he willed himself to go on, his new goal only a few a feet away. He watched the man refill the tank of his van. Watched as he went in to pay, leaving the car unattended. Now was his chance. Silent as a shadow he slipped out of the dark and onto the backseat of the man's car. He didn't need to wait long for the man to return. He heard the engine start, felt the car begin to move slowly. Slowly he sat up, just as the man looked into the rearview mirror. With a surprised intake of air, the man hit the breaks, stopping the car and turned to confront the stowaway. He never spoke a word as his throat was slit by a sharp knife. The murderer got out from the backseat and pulled the body out of the driver's seat. Nonchalantly he let him rest face down in the dirt and sped away on I-76 E. Away from his failure waiting for his time to come.

* * *

Jason awoke from a deep sleep, which made him wonder. He seldom slept, since he came back from the grave for the first time. Normally he just would go still until it was time for him to go out and hunt. And yet, here he lay, feeling alive and rested. Yawning he stretched his legs out, before carefully turning over. Mairi still slept by his side. The look on her face was so peaceful and content. Jason thought back to yesterday. To the fair, to the feeling of walking arm in arm. And to their night. What they had done. For a moment he a slight frown appeared on his face. He had done the bad thing, his mother had always told him about. And yet it had felt so good. He sighed with contempt, deep down knowing that what they had done was different from what his mother meant. He knew that his soul now belonged to Mairi. He was her's now, truly hers, she had claimed him. And he knew that she loved him unconditionally. She had shown it to him on so many levels. She loved him for who he was. And this had somewhat healed his crippled soul.  
Carefully he ran one finger down from her shoulder to the soft curve of her round hips and let his huge hand rest there. He knew now what the warm feeling, that blossomed in his chest was. He had fallen head over heels in love with her.  
She stirred beneath his hand and opened her eyes with a soft moan. Jason bent down, kissing her full lips softly. As a response, she snuggled closer to his chest, lightly caressing his flank. It sent a shiver down his spine. Making him want more. She still had her eyes closed as she let her hand wander further down. Let it run lightly over his powerful thigh and to his manhood. As she cubbed him, he already was aroused. A gentle squeeze made him groan softly. She smiled into his chest before rolling over on her back. She, too, found herself wanting again, could already feel the throbbing of her sex and the accompanying wetness between her leg. She let him settle between her legs, while her hands roamed his body. He kissed her, on his mouth, her neck her breast, pressing his hard member inquiringly against her. She lifted her hips and let him slip in.

 _This is going to be a great day_

She thought, just before her thoughts were drowned out by pleasure.

* * *

Later that noon she found him on the porch in an old rocking chair, deeply lost in his thoughts. With surprise, she noticed, that he still wasn't wearing his mask, but was fiddling with. With a happy smile, she came over and eased herself on his lap, leaning against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, almost cradling her like a child, while he kept rocking back and forth. For a while, both were silent, lost in their own thoughts. Unknowingly they both thought about the other.

"I liked waking up next to you."

Mairi broke their contemplative silence, absent-mindedly stroking his arm.

"I liked what we did this as well."

She continued, her hand slowly wandered from his arm to his broad chest.

"Do you mind sharing the bed with me more often?"

She felt his light chuckle vibrate through his chest.

 _Do you really need to ask?_

Mairi smiled to herself. Of course, she knew the answer already, yet she just had felt the need to ask him. Needed him to affirm, that he enjoyed it as much as she did. Afraid, that she might be dreaming all along. Afraid, that she might have jumped from the bridge after all and was now in a deep coma and this happy world was little more than just a figment of her dying mind. And yet, it had all felt too real to be just mere imagination. She let out a deep content sigh.

 _Maybe life isn't such a lemon after all._

She thought, remembering how she had felt a couple of months ago.

 _Maybe everything happens for a reason. My decision to kill me, the lightning and my new found gift. Maybe this was meant to happen._

Curious if her lover felt the same way, she inquired.

"Jason? Out of all your victims... why did you spare me?"

She felt his chest heave with a deep breath, while he thought about an answer.

 _I don't know._

He finally answered.

 _Somehow I couldn't bring myself to do it, even though you really annoyed me at first._

He stopped and she could feel him cock his head.

 _I've often thought about it. I've even started to think, that my mother sent you to me. To make me happy._

Mairi squeezed his arm gently.

 _Mairi?_

She heard his voice in her mind after a while.

 _I'm scared._

She straightened up and turned towards to face him.

"Of what?"

She asked her voice soft. His gaze, that had lingered on the lake's sparkling surface, slowly turned towards her.

 _Of losing you._

She leaned towards him and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Jason, I love you, I won't leave you."

He smiled briefly.

 _That's not what I meant..._

Another deep breath.

 _Sometimes people come here to hurt me, to hunt me. Some come here armed. I'm afraid of what would happen if they wander into your cabin. Mairi, you are my greatest weakness now. If anything would happen to you..._

She put her fingers to his lips, even though he had not spoken.

"Don't think about this kind of things. We'll enjoy our given time together, you understand? Besides, you are here to keep me safe."

He nodded. Mairi leant in and closed her eyes, touching her lips to his in a loving kiss. When they finally broke for air, she settled back against his chest, watching the lake and the sky while listening to the sound of her lover's heart.

* * *

It was early evening when the stolen car finally sputtered and died on a road in the middle of nowhere. He let it roll out on the dirt strip along the road. The man abandoned it, just like he had the other one. How long had he been on the road? 13 hours? More? A day perhaps?  
He couldn't tell, he had lost count of the time. He stumbled through thickening undergrowth and vanished amongst the shadows of the high trees of the deep forest he was in. By now, he felt miserable. Briefly, he wondered how he had managed to come so far. He was dizzy and barely able to see. His body hurt and some of the wounds that were inflicted on him still oozed blood. Besides, he had difficulty breathing, knowing that his lung had been hurt as well. He tried to clear his mind. Where was he? He didn't know, hadn't paid any attention at all. He just had fled. With a stolen car he just drove away from his hometown, down the interstate until his car ran out of fuel, just like the last one. But he knew that he needed shelter. Soon. His body craved for rest and he knew by experience, that his body would claim the rest, he didn't want to give willingly, sooner or later. And though he had always healed fast, he had been gravely wounded. In the back of his mind, he feared he might die after all, so highly unlikely. Still, he felt so tired and drained.  
And then his foot caught in a root, causing him to fall face first into the dirt. He tried to get up. Tried to will his body to rise but this time his body betrayed him. He turned his head to the side and looked around. He was surrounded by trees. High trees that seemed to close in on him, as if to ridicule his weakened state. Just like his voices ridiculed him for his failure and urged him on. His vision blurred again, then it darkened till he was taken down into a black void. The last thing he smelled was the mouldy smell of rotting leaves. The last thing he heard was heavy steppes of booted feet. Or maybe it was his own heartbeat booming in his ears?

* * *

Heavy footsteps on the porch announced the arrival of Jason. He had been prowling the camp-grounds, just as the sun was about setting. Every day he would venture out by dusk, more out of habit than out of the need to kill something. By now, early November the camp lay abandoned. The lake was icy and the days were cold. Teens would start to pour in again next year when summer returned.  
Mairi was in her kitchen washing dishes, as she heard the front door open and close and turned with a smile. A smile that faded, as she saw his rigid body. Instantly she began to worry that something had happened to him.

"Jason? What is it?"

 _Come. I want to show you something._

He said instead of an answer, asking himself why he was showing her what he had found in the woods.

Jason led her through the forest. In the darkness, Mairi was bearly able to see where she was going, but he took her by the hand and navigated her through the foliage with determination. He knew the woods insight and out and was sure-footed and Mairi trusted him enough fully, even though she did bring a flashlight with her.  
Finally, they stopped in front a body and Jason signalled for her to turn the flashlight on. The beam of the torch hit the body of a man in a dirty blue mechanics coverall. As soon her mind registered that she was staring at a body, she turned her head to the side, eyes closed. Mairi had worked in hospitals long enough to recognize the dark stains as what they were. Drying blood.

"Oh, Jason, what..."

She started but he pointed at the man.

 _He is not dead. Not yet. And for once I didn't even touch him._

Mairi looked down again. He lay on his stomach, the collar of his coverall turned upwards to his messy brown hairline and a pale almost white face was turned to the side. And indeed she could hear raspy faint breaths, that were far too shallow and short to be healthy. She looked up in confusion.

"Why did you bring me here?"

She asked, her voice a little too shaky for her liking. The big killer shrugged almost casually.

 _He just would not die. I was watching him for a while before I got you and despite his bloodloss, he just would not stop breathing._

Slowly Mairi nodded, surprised how one could cling to life so much that he just did not allow his broken body to die. Mairi took a deep breath in.

"Can you turn him around please?"

She asked her friend. Jason nodded sharply and turned the body around with the tip of his toe. The sight made Mairi gasp. The man's chest, abdomen, thighs and arms were literally riddled with bullet holes. Blood had soaked the coverall and gave it a shiny blackish colour in the torchlight. She looked up at Jason, who watched her every move carefully. He tilted his head to the side.

 _What do you think of this? _

Mairi shrugged.

"Whoever tried to kill the poor guy made a miserable job."

She paused, shining the light on the man's face and took a surprised step back, reaching out for Jason's arm for support.

"I know that guy."

 _Is he a friend of yours?_

Mairi shook her head.

"No, he was a patient."

She looked up at him.

"You know when I worked at the mental asylum? He was an inmate there, killed his sister as a child...killed a lot of people actually. And in his time in the asylum, he barely uttered a word."

Jason frowned.

 _I don't need any competition in these woods._

He paused and looked down at the bleeding man, considering if he should just stomp on his neck and end his misery. But then he remembered not to kill in front of Mairi.

 _Let's go home._

He said mentally and turned. Surely the guy would die in a matter of time. But Mairi didn't follow. He turned and took her hand in his, trying to lead her away with mild force. But the little nurse slipped out of his grip. As he turned to look at her, she already knelt beside the man and unzipped the coverall to look at his wounds. Jason flinched inwardly, beginning to think that he made a big mistake bringing her.

"We can't just leave him here, Jason. I worked on his ward a long time and I somehow still feel responsible."

Jason grew frustrated. He knew it.

 _I don't want a nutcase running around here!_

Mairi looked up, sensing Jason's frustration. She sighed, stepping over to him and circled her arms around his waist, pressing herself against his powerful body as she pleaded.

"I don't think that he will stay long. He doesn't belong here. Please, Jason. I just can't leave him to die alone. And who knows? Perhaps you'll get along just fine."

Jason looked down into her big pleading eyes.

 _I doubt it..._

He took a deep breath in.

 _Fine. But if he touches you, or annoys me, he is dead._

Mairi smiled.

"Deal!"


	11. Trouble

**Chapter 11 - Trouble**

The man groaned quietly and started rolling his head from side to side as he woke up. His whole body was still in pain, though it was more bearable now. At least he felt rested. Briefly, he wondered how long he had been out, but these thoughts were drowned out by the choir of angry voices in his head. Voices, that were shouting at him about his failure.

 **Damn cops!**

He thought angrily. He had been so close. Only inches away from his prey. If only he had been a little quicker than his voices would be quiet and he could find his inner peace.  
Again anger filled his mind. He was angry about so many things. Angry at his voices. Angry at the cops. Angry, that he had failed, again. That he'd been shot. That he crawled away like a coward. And now he was stranded ...where? He didn't even know. Last thing he remembered, what leaving the interstate and then there were tall dark trees. And then ... nothing. Taking a deep calming breath he forced himself to calm down.

 **You need to think things through. You need to keep focused.**

He chided himself. It was then, he realised how quiet it was around him. He inhaled, noticing, that the smell of rotting leaves was no longer there. That wasn't a forest floor he lay on, but a bed. Instantly he tensed his already aching muscles up. That wasn't right. He was sure, that there had been no settlement nearby when he had abandoned his car.

 **I can't be back in this cursed hospital already!**

Then he felt the presence beside him.

 **If that is my old doctor, I swear I'll kill him this time. Getting on my nerves anyway. How does that old creep find me every time?**

Slowly he opened his eyes and glanced at the ceiling, letting his eyes adjust to the warm glow of a nightstand lamp. Wooden ceiling. His glance wandered to his side, to wooden walls that seemed to be made out of tree logs. And then his eyes landed on her. Next to his bedside sat a slender female with brown hair and bright blue eyes. She smiled warmly at him, yet her gaze told him that she was watchful. That she knew. He frowned. Something was amiss here. Again, he took the liberty of glancing around.

 **This can't be right. She cannot be here. I must be hallucinating. This is definitely not Smith's Grove and that is not a nurse.**

Another deep breath.

 **Looks quite similar though. Anyways, very careless to sit so close next to me. Easy prey ... Guess I got away after all.**

"So you pulled through. You had me worried there for a moment. They really messed you up. But whoever tried to kill you, made a lousy job."

She paused a moment, cocking her head to the side while watching him intently.

"You do remember me, don't you?"

His glance shot over at her, his suspicion now confirmed. She had been a lot younger the last times he saw her. How could he have forgotten about her? How long had it been? Ten years? More? He was 18 when she started working on his ward and he quickly developed an unhealthy obsession with her. His frown deepened.

 **Still haven't figured out, if you are very brave or very stupid... To bring me to your home might be the last mistake you've ever made. This time you will not get away...not like last time...**

He thought, his hands slowly curling up into tight fists. A frown appeared on her face. But only a moment than it was gone.

"You are far away from home. No one will look for you here. Rest, get better, and then leave."

She stopped a moment, tilting her head sideways a bit before adding.

"Like last time..."

For a second, confusion clouded his face. To clear his head a bit he took another look around, breathing in deeply. His gaze fell on the night-stand. His personal belongings were neatly stacked there, even his knife. He wanted to smirk as he saw his favourite weapon lie there innocently as realisation hit him. Both his mask and clothes lay there, too. He looked down at him and found himself naked, except the pair of boxers he had on. Though his body was mostly covered by bandages he instantly felt uncomfortably exposed. He fixed the gaze of his cold storm-grey eyes on the small woman's form.

 **Did she strip me naked? How did she manage to move me? She´s like 5,4..."**

He thought with slight embarrassment that only fuelled his constant anger.  
She chuckled lightly before speaking in a soft voice.

"Oh don't be shy. I am a nurse remember? I've seen men naked before. Seen you naked before. Who do you think cleaned you, when you were restrained and sedated?"

She paused a moment, smiling at the confused, yet obviously angry look the unstable killer gave her.

"But don't worry. I handle such things with the needed professionalism."

She let her gaze roam over his chest and abdomen.

 **Professionalism my ass.**

He thought angrily. He hated nurses. He always had. They treated him like shit most of the time. True, there had been some exceptions, but mostly he found the experiences with nurses unpleasant. Be it male or female staff.

 **Where the hell am I...?**

He puzzled again, trying to get his mind off the unwelcomed memories she woke in him.

"You're in Crystal Lake, New Jersey."

Mairi answered. Again confusion crossed over his face.

 **How...**

And then it dawned on him. His eyes widened a bit before his gaze got cold.

 **GET. OUT. .HEAD!**

He directed his thoughts at her, putting emphasis on each word. She straightened a bit.

"Gee, Sorry. But you don't need to pull the Shatner on me. Besides..."

 **GET OUT NOW!**

He cut her off, his familiar rage boiling in his blood.  
She held both hands up in a defensive gesture.

"Woah, calm down, I didn't..."

she said. But it was already too late for him to even think rationally. In one fluid motion, he snatched his knife from the night-stand and slashed it at her. She jumped back, the chair she sat on fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Michael, stop that!"

She hissed, but he responded by pulling his mask over his face and again slashing the knife in her direction. Her back hit the wall behind her. He smirked under his mask, he had trapped her and now he would end her. His arm flew forward in a swiping motion. Mairi's hands came up, trying to protect her chest and face against the sharp knife. Her pained shriek was like music to his ears, as he cut open her forearm. Slowly he stalked towards his prey, moving in for the kill, as suddenly the door flew open and a huge man in a hockey-mask appeared. For a moment he took the scene in. As he saw the blood on the knife and Mairi backed up against the wall, his eyes narrowed on the killer in front of her, his vision tinted red in anger. With few quick steps, he walked over and grabbed Michael by the neck, dragging him out of the cabin. Michael stabbed his knife into Jason's upper arm but received only a dark growl and a punch that sent him flying.

* * *

Michael landed hard on the uneven camp floor. Pain instantly shot through his already bruised and battered body. This man was not like the normal prey. That man was stronger and deadlier. He pushed himself up on all fours, but as soon as he did, Jason was already upon him. He gave the smaller man a good kick in his stomach. Michael rolled a few steps away from his attacker, before getting up. Straightening, he watched Jason approach, waiting for the right timing to make his move. As Jason raised his machete over his head, Michael launched forward. Clenching one hand on the machete-wielding arm, he stabbed his knife deep into Jason's abdomen. Having the heavy male impaled with his knife, Michael pushed him backwards, until Jason was cornered between the balustrade and the smaller killer. With all the force Michael could muster, he slammed Jason's hand on the handrail. Once, then twice until Jason let go of his machete. As soon as he did, Jason's free hand shot up, choking Michael and thus forcing him to let the handle of his butcher knife go. As Michael grabbed the hand around his throat, Jason punched him in the face with his free hand. Michael stumbled a couple of steps away, out of Jason's reach, before straightening up again. How was that possible? He had stabbed him in at least one vital organ, and still, the hockey-masked man showed no signs of pain. Jason slowly turned to face his opponent. He grabbed the hilt of the knife still sticking out of his abdomen and pulled it out. For a moment Jason tested its weight but then threw it away. The two killers stood facing each other, fists tightly clenched, waiting for the other to move. And then in an eruption of power, the two charged at each other, both trying for their opponent's throat. The wrestled a moment, both pushing back and forth, yet neither gaining the upper hand. In one swift motion, Michael pulled his knee up hard, hitting Jason in his private parts. Pain shot hot through Jason's body, only fuelling his cold rage. Instead of a pained reaction on Jason's side, however, his fists connected hard with Michael's cheek and jaw, sending him reeling backwards. Out of the corner of his eye, Michael saw the rusty blade of a shovel glint in the light. In a swift motion, he stooped down and wheeled around. The shovel hit Jason's mask with a metallic clank. The impact forced the undead man to his knee. The shovel struck again, but as Michael struck the third time, Jason was able to grab the shaft mid-air. He slammed his other fist into the man's abdomen, sending him back. In a fluid motion, Jason was back on his feet again and throwing the shovel away angrily, he went after Michael, punching his face while he did. Michael, always quick to recover mirrored Jason's attack. The edges of the hockey-mask cutting his knuckles with each punch. Then he felt the bigger man's hand clamp around his shoulder painfully tight. Jason's next blow went in Michael's guts, literally lifting him up from the ground with the punch.

 **Enough of this!**

Michael thought enraged. In a lightning speed motion, he grabbed Jason's throat and dug his fingers into the soft flesh, before lifting the much bigger man in the air. Jason did not struggle like his normal victims would. Instead, he kicked out, sending Michael flying back. As Jason was released, he went down on one knee, regaining his breath, while his gaze fell upon his machete. With an evil grin, he slowly stood up, machete in hand.

* * *

Mairi stumbled to her feet and rushed out of the cabin, as she heard the serial killers fighting outside. As she went outside, she stopped short. Jason slowly approached Michael with a lowered head and the machete in his tight fist, reminding Mairi of a Rottweiler preparing for an attack. She could see that some of Michael's wounds had reopened, but the killer didn't seem fazed by that, as he stood waiting, knife ready at hand.  
She knew both would go at each other hard and receive more severe wounds. She knew neither of them would back down. She knew she needed them to stop. She had to try to reach Jason, though. Had to try coaxing him out of fighting. But she was confident she would succeed. The problem was Michael. She remembered Dr Loomis once say, that Michael might have a brilliant mind beneath his emotionless deadly demeanour, but once his mind was set on something, he would not stop. But maybe she would be able to reason with him.  
She rushed to Jason.

"Stop it, Jason please."

He didn't react at all. By now his free hand had clamped down on Michael's neck. And while the smaller male tried to pry the hand away, he began to feel dizzy already. Mairi appeared on Jason's side and pulled on his arm.

"Jason let go. Please."

Michael forced his eyes open. Briefly, he wondered why she tried to save him. Again. Even more so, since he hadn't thought twice about killing her earlier.  
Jason swatted her away like a fly. His gaze was fixed on the masked killer. Michael knew that gaze. Jason's blood boiled and he needed the kill to release the anger. With that, Michael could relate. Who was that man though? Somehow he had the feeling, that he should know.  
Michael brought his knife down between Jason's ulna and radial. He pushed the knife through than twisted it for good measure. As he heard the dry crack of a shattering bone, the grip on Michael's throat loosened. Michael punched the hockey-masked man hard in the face, sending him reeling backwards. Jason only shook his head and proceeded with his attack.

 **What did she say? Crystal Lake?**

Michael thought while retreating. It did ring a bell. He has heard talk amongst the hospital staff and news on the radio.

 **Camp Crystal Lake?!**

He knew then why his opponent felt different. Suddenly pain shot through his arm, as the machete embedded itself deep into his arm muscle.

"Jason! Please let it go already!"

The little nurse was trying to stop her friend again. Pulled on the already broken arm, in the hope the pain would divert the attention. But in his anger-controlled state, he was barely able to hear her. Barely felt the pain. He drew his arm back, the tip of his machete pointing at Michael's abdomen, he would kill him slowly for hurting his woman. Michael took a defensive stand bracing himself for the pain that would follow the blade. The blade shot forward.

"Jason no!"

Mairi screamed. The blade entered the chest in front of its tip. Cut easily through flesh, muscle and bone, before appearing on the other side coated in red. Blood flew from its tip in crimson sparkles. Michael's eyes went wide in shock, as he staggered a step back. Jason froze instantly. For a moment the hockey-masked killer just stared at his hand. It was covered in blood as well, while it was still clamped around the wooden hilt of his weapon. His rage was gone, replaced by a dull ache in his chest. He swallowed hard before he was able to look up. Right into Mairi's bright blue eyes. His hand fell away from the machete's handle as if it had burned him.

"Jason..."

she whispered, her voice flat in shock. Jason staggered back, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach, while he watched the blood drip down from the machete. Behind Mairi, Michael's knife slipped out of his hand, embedding itself in the dirt at his feet.  
Mairi stumbled a step back, looking at her blood smeared hands, looking at the large weapon that impaled her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she shook her head in disbelieve. Her friend and lover had killed her. Suddenly she had the urge to get away. At this moment she was not able to bare Jason's sight any longer. She took hold of the handle, gathered all her will and strength and raced into her cabin. Jason's eyes followed her until the cabin door fell shut. He wanted to follow her, yet still, in shock, he could not bring his body to work.  
Michael's fist clenched shut so tight, it made his knuckles crack. Now was his time to strike, while his opponent was emotionally compromised. But he just stood still and watched his fellow killer. And then suddenly a jolt went through Jason's body. With a quick motion, he turned and threw a punch at Michael that knocked him out. A second he stared down at him, then bolted to the cabin.

* * *

Mairi stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, the blade still deeply embedded in her body. She struggled to keep from crying. Struggled to breathe, struggled to stay awake. Why had Jason not held back?

 _It was an accident. He didn't mean to._

She told herself. She had seen it in his eyes. Yet she felt hurt and betrayed. Knew that she would die from the wound. Shock and adrenaline had thankfully prevented her from collapsing so far. And she was sure, that the blade, as horrifying as it looked, somehow kept her alive. Mairi took a deep breath and pulled the grizzly weapon out of her. She knew she shouldn't. Knew that she should try for the hospital, but seeing how it impaled her right through the breastbone, she had little chance of survival.

 _Better end it quick. And in a place, I feel at home._

She winced as the blade came free and then her eyes went wide in shock. The machete fell to the floor, leaving a pattern of crimson droplets behind.  
Jason swung the front door open. He had to find her, she needed help, though Jason knew very well, what he was capable of doing with this blade. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the blood spatters leading to the staircase. Jason ran, followed the trail until he reached the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar. With a shaking hand, he reached for the knob and slowly opened it. Bracing himself for what he might find.

"Mairi?"

he croaked, his voice hoarse and from the lack of use. Talking always pained him, but he didn't mind now. His chest tightened painfully as he saw the bloody machete on the floor amidst the trail of spatters. But Mairi wasn't there. He began to panic. He needed to find her, needed to stop the bleeding, perhaps she could still make it to the hospital. Frantic he turned. He rushed to the bedroom and nearly stumbled over her legs. He fell on his knees, cradling her frail form in his arms. He didn't even notice the bone sticking out of his right forearm.

"Mairi. Please talk to me. Please don't die."

He begged with his deep and raspy voice. She pushed herself out of his tight hug to get a better look at his face. Her heart grew heavy, as she saw the panic in his eyes. And the pain.

"Jason, calm down."

She tried to soothe him, as he sat on his heels trembling like a leaf in the wind. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Jason, it's ok. I'm fine."

She whispered into his ear. She felt him shudder, as he held her almost painfully tight against his chest.

"No! You're not! I...I hurt you...I..."

His already hoarse voice broke. Soothingly she rubbed his back in circular patterns.

"Hush. I'm fine. I'm not hurt."

His shoulders shook violently as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Mairi felt her heart break, as she felt his uneven breath hot on her skin. His sobs seemed to choke his painfully tight throat, but he didn't care. His arms tightened around her even more as he shifted his weight and sat back, holding her light a doll.

"Jason, please, calm down, it ok."

She didn't complain about the tight embrace, she still caressed the back of his head. His whole body shook uncontrollably as he rocked her back and forth. Mairi took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. Then she softly began to sing. Slowly she felt him ease up and melt into her embrace. As she finished her song, she gently pushed him into an upright position. Slowly she reached up and took his mask of, before cubbed his face with both of her hands, rubbing her thumbs over his uneven cheeks.

"Jason. Look at me."

He raised his bloodshot eyes to hers. They still shone brightly with tears and pain.

"I'm fine."

He shook his head.

"No. You're not. I've seen it..."

His voice was barely a whisper. She took his hand in hers and guided it under her hoodie.

"See, Jason, I'm fine."

He ran a searching hand over her chest. Confused he searched for her eyes before he shoved her hoodie up and exposed her pale soft skin.

"How?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know... guess the lightning changed me."

He slowly nodded while his gaze dropped down to his hands. Mairi settled back a bit to get a better look at him. Jason was bleeding from several stab wounds on his arms, shoulders and chest. She noticed the bone sticking out of his forearm and shook her head.

"Did you kill him?"

She suddenly asked. His head dropped down even lower, while he shook his head. Mairi sighed.

"Looks like I have to patch you up. He messed you up nicely."

He turned away from her.

 _No. It's ok._

"Jason. What's wrong?"

She softly said, running her hand over his arm. He didn't answer. Didn't look at her. She pinched the bridge of her nose in slight frustration before she shifted into his lab and captured his face in her hands again, forcing him to look at her. He glanced to the side, before taking a deep breath in.

 _I failed you Mairi._

He directed his thoughts at her. His throat was too sore to talk, and he tasted blood already.

 _I promised I'd protect you. Promised to keep you save. But look what I've done instead. I almost killed you._

For a moment she just stared at him, understanding his feeling of failure and pain. She bit her lower lips. To see this mountain of muscle reduce to look like a picture of misery was something she did not want to see. Mairi leant her forehead against his whispering.

"Jason I stepped in front. It was an accident."

He nodded, yet still was not able to look into her eyes. Her left hand gently ran over his bald skull resting on the back of his head, while the other went beneath his chin, lifting his head a bit more. Mairi leant in, touching her lips to his, giving him a gentle and loving kiss. His eyes widened for a moment, but then he melted into her kiss. He embraced her again, nuzzling her neck, while a wave of relief washed over him, as she felt her warm body pressed against his. As he finally stood he retrieved his mask and machete and turned for the staircase.

"Jason?"

She called him. He half turned.

"Where are you going?"

 _What do you think? I finish that bastard off._

Mairi sighed, shaking her head.

"Jason, please don't."

He turned to her fully, his head cocked to the side in question.

"I'll try and talk to him if he's still here."

She looked him over.

"But first, I'll have to get that damn bone back in there."

* * *

Michael eased himself down onto the bed he had woken up in. He knew it was stupid to stay here. This was his territory and that man would go after him as soon as he could. Michael knew he could relate. But he was badly in pain. He was bleeding from numerous wounds and had some bad bruising on the ribs, face, neck and abdomen. And he had a pounding headache. Yet he also knew that he had been lucky to even wake up again. But more than all, he was confused. Nurse Campbell as he remembered her name, had brought him here to tend to his wounds. A place, that was obviously inhabited by another very vicious serial killer. She had told him the truth, when she said, that no one would look for him here. And she had obviously established a relationship with one of his own peers.  
And now she had been killed by her lover. Michael sighed. He couldn't understand why he felt so strange about that. Normally he wasn't fazed by death. Or the pain of those left behind. In this case, however, the mess he caused could potentially turn deadly. He was sure Jason would return to kill him. He would do the same. He couldn't understand, why she had stepped in front of the blade though.  
Yet he couldn't stand up and simply walk away like he had done so often before. He looked down at the knife in his hand.

 **Why? Why did she try to save me? She knew who I am...**

Again he sighed. His arm hurt. The cut he'd received there was almost bone-deep and still bleeding.

 **I should tend to that. If I keep bleeding like this, my trail will be easy to follow. And I will get weak again.**

Yet he just resumed staring at the wall, the voices in his head strangely quiet while he was haunted by memories from days long gone by.

"I'm surprised that you are still here."

Michael jumped up and turned at the sound of the voice behind him. His eyes went wide as he saw the small woman in the doorway.

"You know. Your reaction earlier was really uncalled for. Jason is more than a bit upset."

Michael just stared at her, as she leant against the door frame.

"Let me see your arm. That looks nasty."

She crossed the room and sat down on the bed, looking at Michael expectantly. He followed her with his gaze, while his thoughts whirled through his head in confusion. Mairi sighed.

"Michael, I know you don't like to be touched. But I don't like you bleeding all over my floor. Besides, you owe me one."

He cocked his head to the side, reminding Mairi of Jason, but finally, he sat down beside her and let her tend to his arm.

 **Nurse Campbell?**

She quickly raised her blue eyes up to his cold gaze, before she concentrated back on stitching the skin and muscle back together. As she didn't receive any other thoughts from him, she said.

"I guess you have a lot of questions. You can ask me as long as I work on you."

He stared at her with his cold storm-grey eyes.

"Ok. Michael. Yes, I can read your mind but you have to concentrate your thoughts on me."

Again she quickly looked up from her work into his rubbery face.

 **Who is the big guy?**

She finally heard his question in her mind. Mairi smiled.

"His name is Jason Voorhees. You and him … you are not so different, you know that? He kills people as well, teens especially. He knows no remorse for his victims. And his body count is way higher than yours."

He slowly nodded.

 **Thought so. I've heard about him. The staff talked about his killing sprees back at the last hospital I've been kept.**

Michael paused a moment.

 **But I don't think we do have that much in common. What I've heard he's as thick as two short planks.**

Mairi glanced up at him with a scolding look.

"He found you."

Michael was silent for a long while watching her work.

 **Why are you helping me?**

She smiled shyly.

"Because you needed help."

She paused.

"And I somehow felt responsible for you. Guess that's the old nurse in me."

He glared at her but with a wagging index finger she said:

"I know you don't like medical staff, don't get started again."

She finished up and packet her first aid kit and made her way to the door. There she stopped and turned back to the killer in the white mask.

"If I were you, I would keep calm and quiet around Jason. He is able to de-spine you with his bare hands."

Michael raised an eyebrow.

 **De-spine is not even a word. Why wasn't he here yet? I expected another round.**

She stared at him.

"Because I asked him not too. Now rest." 

* * *

Mairi stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her slender frame and hair still damp. Humming, she entered the bedroom to find Jason sitting on the bed. He had his back turned towards the entry and stared out of the window. He held his mask in his hands and toyed with it. Mairi felt sorry for him. She knew, that he still felt miserable about earlier. Yet he somehow seemed angry as well. She quickly put her shirt and boxers on and crept under her blanket. For a moment she just stared at his naked back, before she reached for him. He visibly flinched at her contact and scooted out of the way. Perplexed Mairi said.

"Come to bed, Jason. It has been an exhausting day."

He turned, his troubled gaze fell on her. She smiled up at him reassuringly.

 _Look who finally came back...did he stab you again, while you fussed over his wounds?_

He thought. Mairi frowned, that was not what she expected.

"Jason, don't be silly. Just lie down, will you?"

He gave in and went to lie down next to her but kept staring up at the ceiling. Mairi snuggled closer to him, propping her head up on one hand and placing the other on his stomach, carefully avoiding the fresh suture. She started drawing patterns with her finger while watching him in the flickering light of their fireplace He was as stiff as a board, didn't turn to her, didn't wrap his arm around her. Just kept staring, silently fuming.

 _Why did you go to him? With a little luck, he would have bled to death._

She could sense his anger radiating off of his body, as she thought about her answer. Finally, she asked instead.

"Are you mad at me?"

She felt his chest rise as he took a deep breath in.

 _Yes_

"Why? What did I do?"

Jason sat up in bed in one motion, the gaze of his darkening eyes flickering down to her.

 _You serious now? You did jump in front of my blade, though I asked you not to get in my way. You jumped there, even though we had a deal. He misbehaves I kill him, remember? And to top things of you go to him and play nurse! After all, he's done to you!_

Mairi pushed herself up on into a sitting position next to him and shot him an angry glare.

"Oh, Jason would you stop that? You sound like a spoiled 5-year-old throwing a temper tantrum! I jumped in front of your blade, yes. And that was a stupid thing to do. But it has turned out fine, has it not? Now stop pouting and relax!"

He glared back at her with an unreadable look. Mairi's eyes narrowed at him.

"You are jealous!"

 _Of that luny? Hardly! Mairi open your eyes! He tried to kill you. If I had not come in...who knows what he would have done! And still, you defend him! If you are so fond of him, then why are you here?_

Jason stopped himself. He shot her one last angry glare then swung his legs out of bed and sat with his back to her, arms crossed in front of his chest.  
Mairi huffed and settled down in a cross-legged position behind him, arms crossed as well. His words had hurt her. She wanted to be with Jason with all her heart. Deep down she knew that in reality, he was not really angry at her. He was angry with himself. Angry that he had lost his temper and almost killed her. Mairi knew that Jason was scared of losing her. And the thought of losing her through his own hand must be unbearable for him. How sorry he must feel.

 _He needs to clear his mind._

She thought.

 _And settle our dispute, I know just the right thing._

A smile crept across her face as she shifted over to him and knelt directly behind him.

"Jason?"

She coaxed but he did not react. Her smile widened, as she found herself turned on by his moodiness. She lay her fingertips on his shoulder blades and ever so lightly ran them down the length of his back.

"Jason?"

She coaxed again, this time almost in a sing-song voice.

 _Go to sleep and leave me be._

She heard his voice in her head. Mairi almost giggled, as she snaked her arms around his shoulders and briefly sucked on his earlobe.

"I like it when you play hard to get."

Mairi whispered into his ear with a sultry voice. He jerked his head to the side.

 _I'm not playing hard to get! I'm angry!_

Her warmth disappeared from his exposed back. He stayed still, not even looking back at her over his shoulders, inwardly fuming and probably cursing Michael to hell. Biting her lips she got out of bed and undressed before she moved around to Jason. He didn't move, though his eyes widened a little as he saw her naked body.  
Swaying her hips from side to side, she closed in on him.

"No,"

She said, taking her seat on his powerful thighs and crossing her ankles behind his back.

"You are not."

Jason continued to stare at her, though she could tell by his slightly flushed cheeks, that he had a hard time now being angry. Letting her forearms rest on his shoulders, she interlaced her fingers hind his head. His chest lifted up as he took in a deep breath.

 _Mairi...don't.._ _. I'm really..._

His thoughts stopped immediately her lips crushed down on his. This time, it was no tender kiss, but one with wild passion. In surprise, he opened his mouth and she slipped her tongue in. He tried to resist her, but slowly he felt his resistance meld away, replaced by desire. In one last effort grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back.

 _Mairi! Stop it! I'm not in the mood!_

He said, prying her hands away from his shoulders. Mairi pouted at him, but with a sigh, she got up. As her gaze fell on his exposed manhood, however, she smirked.

"Not in the mood, huh?"

She asked, as she knelt down in front of him and pushed his knees apart to expose his semi-hard cock. Her mind was set on something more pleasurable than this stupid argument. Gently stroking his inner thighs, she could feel his muscles twitch, while his penis got harder. Grabbing the base of his shaft, she licked his bell end.

"Then make me stop."

Mairi whispered in a suggestive voice, while she continued kissing and licking his member. Jason growled, planting his hands firmly on the bed, grabbing the sheets tight. He closed his eyes, swallowing hard. Mairi smiled, circling his sensitive tip with her tongue. She had his attention and by now he was more than ready.

"Try to relax Jason."

He shook his head lightly.

 _Mairi...I...oh...please..._

Giggling she licked the length of his shaft, while her hands crept up his flanks. She pushed herself up, placing her hands on his chest and giving him another deep, passionate kiss. With surprising strength, she pushed him on his back before straddling him. Hovering only inches over his erect manhood, she trailed a line of kissed over his jaw, neck and sternum down to his abs. On the way down, she stopped to tease each of his nipples with her teeth. His hips bucked up out of reflex, letting his cock brush against her wetness. She moaned, rubbing herself against his hardness.

"Jason, do you want me?"

She whispered sliding back on his knees and out of bed. He nodded and groaned out an unintelligible answer. She smirked.

"You want me now?"

Instead of an answer, he bucked his hip up a bit. Mairi's smirk grew bigger, while she bent down and licked the tip of his penis.

"Sometimes, revenge can be sweet, Jason."

She continued sucking hard on his cock. With a sharp intake of breath, he grabbed the sheets with his hands.

 _Mairi... please …_

She heard him begging in her head, yet again moaning in pleasure. Her mouth left him with a final strong lick over his tip.

"No"

He tried to sit up, but she straddled him, using both of her hands to push him back onto the bed. The look on his face made her laugh out loud. He tried to glare up at her, yet pleasure was written all over his features.  
Teasingly she pinched his nipples which was rewarded with a moan.

"Jason, you have been a bad boy today. You need to be punished."

Her voice was rich with lust and her own need was pulsing between her legs, yet she enjoyed her game. She bent down and licked the nipple in a circular motion, before gently nibbling it.

 _That's unfair fighting..._

She giggled, working her way up to his mouth again. Playfully she bit his lower lip and tugged on it lightly.

"Are we fighting, Jason?"

Mairi whispered against his lips, before kissing him deeply again. Again she licked and kissed her way down his neck and back to the nipple. Mairi felt him shiver beneath her as she scratched her fingernails over his flanks. He bit his lips to keep himself from groaning. By now her need to have him was nearly unbearable and she scooted down until she felt the tip of his erect member press against her wet pussy.

"If you want to impale me you have something better than your machete."

His eyes snapped open.

 _What?_

In a quick motion, he bucked his hips up sideways and shoved her down from him. He rolled to his side and draped on leg over her thighs while pinning her down with his body weight. Her firm round breasts and hot sweaty body pressed against his, while he held himself up on his elbows.

 _Mairi. Do you really think this is funny? I almost kill you, that is no joking matter! And I'm still angry!_

She looked up at him with an innocent smile and unshielded lust in her eyes. As an answer she reaching for his erection, that poked against the soft flesh of her belly.

"Your friend here says you're horny."

Stroking the full length of his big organ, she whispered.

"It will not happen again."

Again, she felt him shutter, while he closed his eyes for a moment. She kissed him longingly, exploring his mouth with her tongue before sucking his lower lip teasingly. One of his hands grabbed her hair and bend her head back a little. With a growl, he kissed her. There was no holding back now, as he kissed her with wild passion. Mairi opened her legs for him, wiggling around until she was in the right position for him. Guiding his cock to her wet heat, he slipped in in a slow motion. Stopping a moment he let her adjust to his length. Mairi reached up to the back of his skull and pulling him down to her, she kissed him lovingly.

"Be careful. I don't want you to hurt."

She whispered running her thumb over the wound on his abdomen. He smiled down at her and while stroking her hair he started moving slowly. Mairi's eyes fluttered and she moaned as wave after wave of pleasure carried her away. She matched her movements to his. Her hands roamed down the length of his body until she groped his firm round buttocks. He picked up the pace making Mairi groan out loud. She lifted her legs over his hips granting him an even deeper access. Her breathing became erratic, her pupils dilated. His thrusts deepened as he was nearing his climax. Mairi felt that she was nearing her own and encourage him to thrust harder with a firm slap on his butt. As she came, her spasms sent him over the edge too. His back arched up as he let out a low growl before collapsing in Mairi's arms. He kissed her deep and lovingly as they lay still joined together. She looked him deep in the eyes, caressing the back of his head.

"I love you, Jason. Never forget that."

He smiled down at her, drowning in her deep blue eyes. Drowning in her heat. Feeling her small form shiver and pulse. Felt his own heart beat in rhythm with hers. At a loss for words, he simply nodded.


	12. Drawn together

**Chapter 12 - Drawn together**

Early next morning, Mairi went over to Jason's old cabin to check on Michael. But as she didn't receive an answer to her knock, she entered the cabin only to find the bed untouched and him gone. Vanished into the forest sometimes in the middle of the night. With a sigh, she made her way back to her home and sat down at the kitchen table. A cup of coffee was placed in front of her. As she looked up, she met the suspicious gaze of Jason, who leant against the sink, one leg crossed over the other and arms folded over his chest. For a long time, he just stared at his woman, who was clearly upset by something.

 _What did the jerk do this time?_

He finally asked. Mairi took a sip of her coffee, her gaze fixed on her hands.

"Nothing."

Jason grunted.

 _Sure. And that's why you're all moody._

Mairi put her head in one hand and began to draw patterns on the wood with her finger.

"I'm not moody...He's gone. He must have left in the night."

Jason tilted his head to the side.

 _And why exactly it that upsetting?_

Mairi didn't answer, she just resumed staring at the steam rising up from her coffee. Jason stirred, straightening himself.

 _I can look for him if you want me to._

Jason offered, but Mairi shook her head no.

"It is none of our business. If he really wanted company, he would have stayed."

At this the big killer abandoned his place at the sink and went over to Mairi, kneeling down in front of her. Looking her right in the eyes, he took both of her hands in his, he said:

 _Then he is not only a jerk. He is a fool as well. I would not want to miss your company._

Mairi smiled warmly at the man in front of her and out of impulse slung her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you."

Jason smiled and while standing up, he pushed his mask back, giving his little nurse a tender kiss on the forehead. The big man was relieved. He had his Mairi for him alone and the other killer was gone. Peace would soon return to their little cabin and Jason could think of more pleasurable things than babysitting a weirdo with a white mask.

* * *

Two days later, the quiet peace around the beautiful lake and its surrounding forests had returned. Mairi had kissed her Jason goodbye by nightfall and left for work. Driving across town, she barely saw anybody wandering the streets. Crystal Lake had always been a very quiet little town.  
At the outskirts of the town, an older man sat on his front porch of a small house an old radio by his side. He watched the approaching storm while listening to the music and the news, not faced by the cold wind and the constant drizzle of rain. The female voice on the radio said:

"The escaped mental patient had been shot multiple times at close range, yet Haddonfield police had no explanation for the disappearance of his body..."

The old man took a sip of his beer, shaking his head and muttering into his white beard. He never saw the shape pass by his porch. The shape clad in dark coveralls and a white mask silently moved among the shadows of the night not seen by anybody until he reached the centre of the city. There he walked along the sidewalk passing by a group of middleaged man, who paid him no attention at all. They had their collars turned up and huddled together in quiet conversation while hurrying home. A car passed by, just the moment, infamous Michael Myers disappeared behind a tree, the driver never even got a glance at the shape. The killer looked around. In the distance, there was one slightly larger building with many buildings. Beneath his mask, Michael rolled his eyes. Hospitals all looked the same. Slowly he started to move in the direction, soon noticing a small street sign that read: St. Clairs Hospital and an arrow pointing him in the right direction. He smirked and moved on.  
Minutes later he had reached the parking lot. Michael took his time to look around, looking for security cameras and their dead spots. As far as he could point out, there was only one over the front entrance and the entrance to the A&E. His smirk grew bigger as his excitement crew. He was hunting again, was stalking his prey, though he knew only that she was inside the hospital. He turned away from the front entrance without ever being noticed by the security guard. Sticking to the shadows of the bushes and trees around the red brick building he slowly made his way around to the back until he came to a steel door. This was the entrance the not so lucky patients would take to get out of the hospital. Michael tried the door and found it unlocked. He pushed it open only enough to squeeze through, before pulling it shut carefully. A moment he just stood in the empty hallway with green-grey linoleum floor and white tiled walls. He listened for an alarm to go off or footsteps coming his way, but there was nothing. He stalked down the dimly lit hallway, passing a double door with round windows in it. There he stopped a moment peaking in. Opposite of him was a wall with 6 square-shaped small metal doors. In the middle stood a metal table with an elderly woman on it. Her head had been propped up, while a man was working on her deceased body. Michael silently stepped away from the window, leaving the mortician to his work and made it to a wooden door leading to a dark staircase. The hunt was on.

Someplace else, in the hospital's right wing on the fourth floor was unit c6, a post-operative care ward for abdominal surgeries. So far, Mairi was faced with an extremely quiet and boring night shift, that already made her miss Jason's company. Half her ward was empty, many patients were discharged right before the coming weekend.  
She shrugged. It meant less work for her, though that could easily change, given the weather.  
Outside the wind howled around the building. It was a cold stormy rainy night, occasional lightning flashed across the dark sky, announcing a coming thunderstorm. Winter was coming, sending its first signs. The constant tippi-tapper of rain hitting the windows and the high pitched howl of the wind paired with eerie silence and darkness of Mairi's ward let her hair stand on end. She just had finished her round. All patients were tucked in bed and sound asleep. Yet she couldn't help to shiver with a strange feeling. She stood up from her seat at the nurse's station and went into the dimly lit hospital hallway, letting her gaze wander up and down. She saw nothing but deep shadows lurking in every corner. She frowned, quietly scolding herself, before entering the nurse's station again. There was no time for that nonsense yet, she needed to prepare the medicine for the next day. Yet she wasn't able to take her mind of the eerie feeling the night gave her. Normally she wasn't scared easily, but yet her heart rate had picked up.

 _Maybe the ghosts are out tonight._

She thought, smiling to herself. After she finished her job and another quick round to check on the patients, she went over to the kitchen. Her eyes wandered to the clock mounted above the door. 3 a.m in the morning, she had plenty of time now. Before entering the little room, however, she glanced around yet again. The strange feeling did not subside if anything it only got stronger by each passing minute. Mairi started to get nervous, she felt like she was watched out of the deep shadows at the end of the hallway. Worse still for the nurse was the knowledge, that she wasn't alone any longer. She was forced to take a deep calming breath before she was ready to help herself to a cup of coffee. Mug in hand she leant against the door frame and stared down the shadowy hallway. She took a sip, playing it cool.

 _Enough is enough._

She thought, gathering herself and finally called out, addressing whoever or whatever might be out there.

"I know you are out there."

Nothing. No answer, no movement. Just darkness and heavy silence. She sighed and took another sip of her coffee.

"And I find your game rather annoying. Go find someone else to play with and let me be."

She took another sip of her coffee, as it helped to hide her nervousness. As she put the mug down, her eyes picked up movement on the far end of the hallway. A black mass moved amongst the shadows. Slowly merging into the shape of a man as he moved towards her. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the emotionless white face gleaming in the dim light. And the glistening of a blade. Another sip of coffee unmoving. Somehow she had had the feeling that she hadn't seen the last of him the night she patched up his arm. But to do so in a hospital was odd since he hated them so much.  
Finally, he stood in front of her, staring the brown-haired female down with his cold eyes. Mairi watched him closely, and though he wasn't as big as Jason, he still was impressive.

"So you've decided to come back?"

She asked.

"Why here, where the risk of being spotted is far higher than at the lake?"

She received no answer, no movement not even a twitch of a muscle. Mairi raised an eyebrow in slight irritation.

"What do you want?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his grip on his knife tighten, as he raised it a bit. Mairi rolled her eyes at him and turned to sit on the table, clearly showing she wasn't afraid of infamous Michael Myers.  
As he didn't move she pointed at his white-knuckled fist.

"All you will accomplish by stabbing me is ruining my shirt. And making Jason angry again..."

He still did not move, only staring daggers at her slender frame. She sighed in resignation.

"You want a coffee?"

She pointed at the half full can. His gaze flickered over to the pot before he shook his head no.

 _A start at least._

Mairi leant back in her chair, cocking her head to the side.

"So will you eventually tell me why you have come here? Surely not to merely watch me work. So if you are not sharing your thoughts with me, then your visit was in vain."

Mairi took another sip out of her cup, desperately hoping to get any kind of reaction out of her former patient. And indeed, with a quick glance over his shoulder, he entered the small kitchen and sat down opposite of the nurse. Mairi gave the killer a shy smile.

"So. What brings you here?"

He hesitated only a moment.

 **I was...curious.**

Again a smile lit her face.

"About what?"

 **About you. Why didn't you die?**

She lifted an eyebrow.

"That is a long story."

He gave her a stern look.

 **We have plenty of time I presume. Your next round isn't due before 6 o'clock in the morning.**

Mairi let out a soft chuckle, realising that he was quite familiar with the routine of the job.

"I guess we do."

She paused a moment.

"Well. A couple of months ago, I tried to kill myself."

He cocked his head to the side, which caused her to shyly smile.

"It was a foolish notion and I was really stupid to cry over the loss of my fiancé. He's turned out to be a real dickhead, you know?  
Anyways, I stood on a railroad bridge in the midst of a raging thunderstorm."

Again she paused and looked down at her hands. She wasn't sure how to explain the next part.

 **And?**

He asked impatiently.

 **Did you jump?**

She shook her head.

"No. I was struck by lightning instead. Shortly after I developed my telepathic powers. Though by now it looks like the lightning has changes me more than I guessed."

 **That's why you didn't die? A lightning? Hard to believe. There is no scientific evidence that this had ever happened before. And you are not the only person on earth to be hit and survive a lightning stroke.**

She nodded.

"Give me your knife, please."

He fixed his gaze on her, tightening the grip on it involuntarily.

 **Why?**

"I want to show you something."

Hesitantly he let go of his knife, handing it over the table. Mairi picked the sharp blade up and with a deep breath, she drew it over the palm of her hand. A red line appeared as blood welled up from the cut. But before the blood was able to drip down, the cut closed itself. She wiped away the stains before handing Michael the knife back.

"See? I'm some kind of Wolverine now."

Again she paused, smiling to herself while toying with the small rune-stone around her neck.

"Guess the Gods had other plans, then just let me die."

His head jerked up a little.

 **Gods?**

Mairi held up the rune-stone on a silver chain for Michael to see.

"I've always had a thing for the Norse mythology. It's said, that if someone is struck by lightning and survives, that person is blessed by Thor. I guess he bestowed those special gifts to me."

Michael's eyes briefly flickered down on his wrist.

 **You've been cursed.**

She took a drink before answering.

"I wouldn't call it a curse. My life has improved so much since that fateful day. I do no longer wish to die as I have found something worth living for."

He tilted his head to the side and regarded her for a long moment.

 **You call a life with an undead serial killer an improvement?**

Mairi laughed out loud.

"Actually yes. I greatly enjoy his company. And we had both a lot to gain from each others company. Not being alone for instance."

 **And you love him, even though he tried to kill you.**

She gave him a questioning look.

 **I've seen it in the way you look at each other. Besides, you've not been very subtle two nights ago..**.

At this Mairi blushed really hard, realising that he must have heard them the night he slipped away from the camp. Michael fell silent, looking down at his knife. Not moving, not thinking he created an awkward silence. As Mairi couldn't stand it anymore she asked:

"How are your wounds?"

She could still make out the discolouration around one of his eyes, and faint bruises on his throat.

 **I'm fine.**

She heard his simple answer in her head. Mairi decided to push a little deeper.

"Then why didn't you return to Haddonfield then?"

His head snapped up and he looked straight into her eyes, which made her feel slightly uncomfortable.

 **It's not my time yet.**

"Your time?"

Michael audibly sighed.

 **I prefer not to speak about it.**

With that he stood up, signalling Mairi that their conversation was over.

"Gee figuring out the square root of 564 001 is easier than you..."

Mairi murmured to herself gaining a glare from the masked killer. Michael turned and walked out into the darkened hallway. Behind him, Mairi put her elbows on the table and putting her chin on her folded hands.

"You could have stayed at Camp Crystal Lake."

she calmly said.

"No one would disturb you. And when Samhain comes again, you could have left."

Michael Myers paused as if considering her offer for a moment, looking over his shoulder at the nurse. But then he shook himself taking another step. Before he vanished in the shadows, Mairi heard his voice in her head.

 **And the square root is 751.**

Mairi chuckled and drank the rest of her coffee before returning to her work.

* * *

Mairi ran through the forest in direction of the camp, giggling madly while leaping over fallen trees and roots. Behind her, a certain hockey-mask wearing, machete-wielding killer crashed through the undergrowth, growling like an angry wolf.  
This morning she had followed him out in the wood and teased the hell out of him. He had taken her playful teasing with his stoic silence until a fir cone had connected with the back of his head. As he whirled around another one impacted with his faceguard. She had laughed so hard at him, thus beginning the chase. She stopped behind a tree looking back to where she came from.

"Come on Jason! Punish me!"

She called out into the forest. Everything was quiet, the wood seemed abandoned, yet she knew that he was stalking her. And the thrill of not knowing where he would show up excited her. Giggling she took off running again. The camp was in sight already, she just had to make it into her cabin. And onto her bed...and get naked before he ripped her clothes off.  
As she reached the barbecue area in the middle of the cabins, she stopped dead in her tracks, as she saw the truck parked next to her Caddy. Her eyes went wide in wonder. Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her from behind which made her yelp out.

 _Gotcha!_

She heard his voice in her head, while she sensed his excited amusement. He lifted her up, oblivious of the truck, and turned around only to stare into the barrel of a shotgun. A deep and very angry growl escaped his lips, while fear crossed Mairi's face. There, a couple of feet away stood a group of hunters. Hunter's Mairi recognized.

"Let the girl go Voorhees and take someone in your own size!"

The man with the shotgun hissed. As a response, Jason's hand went around Mairi's throat, who went absolutely stiff.

 _I need you to trust me Mairi. Just play along._

Mairi swallowed hard and then felt the tip of his machete press into her side.

"Let her go!"

The man shouted and released the safety. The others now had their weapons up too. A tall slender man with a goatee walked up to the first man.

"Let me at him, Mitch."

He said.

"That son of a bitch killed my sister!"

Mairi closed her eyes for a moment, realising that these men were not the ones to be reasoned with. She could feel the familiar tenseness run through Jason's body, a sure sign that he was ready for the attack. Yet he stayed still. The gun of the tall man shook.

"Damn it, Bill, watch were you pointing it. You don't want to hit the girl!"

Mitch hissed but Bill only shrugged.

"She's dead anyway. A gun wound she can survive, but he will mangle her for sure! He cut my sister into four pieces for heaven's sake!"

Bill shouted. Spit flew away from his mouth. Panic began to set in, as the words sunk in with Mairi. Behind Mairi, Jason started to tremble, as he wasn't able to release his anger. He desperately thought of a way to get rid of those fools without hurting Mairi. And even though he knew by now, that a bullet wound probably wouldn't do much harm to her, he didn't want to take any chances. He knew, that he would catch at least one bullet, likely more. His whole chest heaved as he took a deep breath in and a smirk crept across his face. Maybe there was a way after all and he could take a bullet. It would do not much harm and Mairi would do her best to make him feel better afterwards. Perhaps there was a way to connect that with her punishment. He just had to get her out of the way quickly enough.

 _Close your eyes, Mairi!_

She shook her head frantically

"No, please no!"

She cried, aiming her words at Jason, yet she caught the attention of the hunters. Mitch shot Bill an uneasy glance. This was the distraction Jason had been waiting for. Nonchalantly he shoved Mairi out of the way and swung his machete at Bill. A shot rang out followed by the wet dull sound of a body being hit.

"NO!"

Mairi couldn't help from crying out, worried about her friend. At that moment, she had a strange sensation, like electricity going through her body. And then everything went dead silent. Mairi shuddered, afraid to open her eyes. She anticipated seeing dead bodies. She anticipated seeing Jason hunched over in pain. But what she actually saw made her eyes go round. In front of her stood Michael Myers staring down Jason Voorhees. The two were so close, that their noses almost touched. Both had a half raised bloody weapon in hand, around them were the bodies of the four hunters. Two of them with slit throats, two of them nearly cut in half.

"What the..."

she muttered while getting up to her feet. The killers looked as if they were ready for another round.

 _What have I done to deserve this?_

She thought slightly annoyed as she stomped over to the men. Getting in between the two she pushed them apart with surprising strength.

"Oh! Would you two stop that!"

She withdrew her hands from the killer's chests and looked with concern at the blood at the hand, that was placed against Jason's.

"You two are like raging 5-year-olds! I am not going to babysit you after you've gone another round!"

By now her anger overruled her concern. She would not have another fight, and her mind was set on that. Jason, who knew the look in her eyes and already felt the consequences of her anger backed up, inconspicuously covering his private parts with his hand.

 **Gee calm down woman! Just for the record, I just saved the big guy from looking like a sifter!**

Mairi turned towards Michael an eyebrow raised in annoyance.

 _As if that has ever stopped me before..._

She heard Jason's mental retort.

 **Obviously...dumbass**

Mairi put her hands up and shook her head with a surprised look in her bright blue eyes.

"Wait a minute, guys. How is it possible for you to communicate?"

Michael shrugged.

 **Guess it's because of you!**

Mairi turned.

"ME?"

Michael nodded.

"But how?"

The Boogeyman of Haddonfield shrugged.

 **You are the mentalist, you should know.**

Mairi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Thanks for the help, Mr Myers!"

He glared at her for a moment, then raised his gaze shortly to Jason, who had crossed his arms in front of his broad chest, then sighed.

 **Ok. Listen. You were scared. When you screamed out I felt a surge go through me. If the big guy wasn't too lost in his bloodlust he must have felt it too. Somehow you formed a psychic bond between the three of us.**

Behind her Jason huffed.

 _Oh, that's just great. Now I have to listen to that Wisenheimer._

Jason turned towards the woods.

 **Tell that your girlfriend. It's her fault!**

Michael's thoughts read while pointing his knife at her, receiving an angered glare from Jason.

"Jason. Where are you going?"

Mairi asked concerned.

 _Finding someone to kill!_

He stomped away but turned one last time.

 _Just don't settle discount Captain Kirk in our cabin. There's plenty of room far, FAR away._

With that, he was gone. Mairi turned to face Michael who gave her a distant stare.

 **Yeah please far way. I don't want to hear you romp all night long.**

* * *

It was already close to midnight when Jason returned to the camp. He had spent the day jogging through the forest looking for someone to kill. Anything actually. This Myers drove him crazy. And even though he had finished off the two hunters quick and clean, and thus preventing Jason to get hit more than once, Jason still felt that he had the situation under control. But while he had found a lonely driver resting on the side of the road and hacked him to pieces, the hockey-masked killer had realized one thing. He wasn't really angry at Michael. He was afraid. Afraid that Mairi could leave him for another man. He had briefly seen Michael without his mask. Michael wasn't ugly, not like him. But in many other aspects, they had a lot in common. What if Mairi began to love Myers instead of him?  
He took a deep breath before he entered the campground. Surely Mairi was asleep by now. Yet as he reached the porch his step faltered. A small form sat on the steps, arms folded across the knees and face buried in the nest her arms created. She was only wearing a hoodie and by now the temperature had dropped greatly.  
She raised her head as she heard him approach, her eyes looked tired. Jason stood a moment, staring down at her.

 _Mairi what are you doing out here? You'll freeze to death._

She looked up into his face with moist blue eyes.

" You've been away for such a long time. Where have you been? I was so worried."

Jason pointed vaguely in direction of the road.

 _I've been thinking._

He stooped down and carried her inside, cradling her against his chest.

 _Don't worry so much, I'm fine._

She put her head on his shoulder allowing him to handle her like that.

"But you're all soaked in blood."

Jason sighed and sat her down on the bed.

 _That's not mine._

She heard his simple answer. And after a pause, he added.

 _I let off some steam. It's getting a bit too crowded here for my taste..._

Mairi leant her head against his shoulder and put her hand on his.

"Michael?"

she asked. He nodded, while he heaved a heavy sigh.

 _I don't understand why he'd come back!_

"He was curious."

She offered. Jason turned to look at her.

 _Is there something you are not telling me?_

Mairi shifted uncomfortably and avoided the gaze of the huge hockey mask-wearing killer.

 _Mairi?_

She took a deep breath.

"He visited me during night-shift a couple of days ago. I somewhat offered him sanctuary here."

She finally blurted out. For a long time, he remained silent, staring down at his blood-crusted hands.

 _Don't you trust me?_

He finally asked her. She looked at him in shock, not able to speak for a moment. His simple question had hurt her more than a slap in the face. Jason cocked his head to the side, mistaking her silence for an answer. Deeply troubled he stood up.

"Jason."

She whispered, but he gestured her to be silent.

 _Look Mairi. I just want to take a shower and then get a little rest._

With that, he headed for the bathroom and left his little nurse behind in uncomfortable silence.  
Jason stepped into the shower and just let the hot water wash over his sore body. His muscles felt unusually cramped and the hole in his chest still hurt with every movement of his arms. He steadied himself against the shower wall with both the arms and his forehead and just let the water drown out his thoughts. Yet they would return to Mairi and his fear of losing her to Michael. He didn't hear the bathroom door open and close. As a hand tenderly touched his back he turned around startled. She leant against him, her breast pressing against this abdomen, as she reached behind him.

"Let me help you wash. That looks painful."

Gently she made him turn and started to massage his sore back, before gently washing the soap off with the sponge. She then slipped between him and the wall, starting to soap and massage his chest, carefully avoiding his shotgun wound.

"Jason."

Mairi said after a long silence, finally being able to look into his eyes.

"I trust you with my life."

Jason caught her hands in his and pressed them against his chest.

 _Then why didn't you tell me?_

"I thought I might upset you."

He shook his head with a saddened look in his eyes.

 _Are you so afraid of me?_

Mairi's eyes went wide.

"No! That's not what I meant. I just don't want you running off and get... hurt!"

He smiled shyly and turned Mairi around, taking soap and washcloth out of her hand. He started working on her back, covering her in soap, but soon reached around her chest and cupped her breasts, gently rubbing them. As a reaction she pressed back at him, feeling his arousal hard against the tender skin of her back. He leant forward and slung the arms around her frame possessively.

 _Upset, that you rent out my cabins to serial killers and mental patients?_

She nodded, while he gave a light chuckle.

 _You didn't think he would come back, did you?_

Again she nodded. He smiled and gently nibbled at the slope of her neck. She moaned lightly.

 _Well, he did help today but please Mairi, don't keep such things secret from me._

She turned and nodded, running her hands lightly over his flanks.

"You know. That is unfair fighting."

His hands closed around her waist and he lifted her up on his hip. She slung her legs around him, feeling his arousal press against her sex.

 _Are we fighting, Mairi?_

She laughed light-heartedly and adjusting herself, she eased herself down on his hard member.

* * *

Winter came early this year. Now, by the end of November, the temperature dropped below subzero at night and hardly over it during the day. Icy rain and showers of sleet had characterised the weather for the last week. Mairi was thankful for the fireplace they had in their living room and bedroom. They would spend their evenings huddled together on the couch. Mairi had finally gotten some DVD's to play. Tonight, she would torture Jason with some Zombie flicks. Thunder rolled in the distance and rain hit the window. Jason frowned.

"What is it?"

Mairi asked as she felt him stir beside her. He got up and looked out of the window.

 _You know, that this is the only cabin with a working fireplace?_

He asked while fixing his gaze on the outside world. He could see Mairi's reflection in the glass shake her head. Jason slowly went over to the door. Mairi sat up straight.

"Where are you going?"

He shrugged.

 _We need wood. Besides, I don't trust the weather tonight. I have a funny feeling in my bones._

He opened the door and an icy gust of wind blew in.

 _I'll be back in a minute._

As Jason returned a couple of minutes later he had a bundle of firewood in his grasp. Mairi smiled up at him, as he entered, but was surprised that he brought Michael along. The Haddonfield killer had a blanket wrapped around his shoulder and another bundle of firewood cradled against his chest.

 _I hope I won't regret it, but he'll stay over tonight._

Michael gave a small thankful nod and stood in front of the blazing fire for a moment, trying to get some feeling back in his cold hands. Suddenly Mairi felt ashamed. She was so content with Jason, that she had forgotten about Michael. A very withdrawn Michael, who hadn't shown his face around them for almost a week. Finally, the man with the white emotionless face turned towards the pair on the couch.

 **What you're up to?**

Mairi gestured him to take a seat on the couch next to them.

"We're watching some zombie movies, the water is still hot, if you want a tea."

Michael shook his head no at the offer but took a seat on the couch, carefully avoiding coming too close to Mairi and Jason. Mairi had pulled a blanket over her, and rested her head on Jason's lab, while he had one hand resting on her flank, with the other, he stroked her wavy hair. Beneath his mask Michael rolled his eyes a bit but got huddled in a blanket himself, enjoying the warmth of the cabin. He would never have asked for help, though he was not keen on spending a winter outside. And though it was hard on the body, he knew from experience that he could manage. Yet deep down, he was thankful – and a bit surprised- that Jason had brought him over.  
It was shortly after midnight and they had just started their second movie. All three had gotten some good laugh out of Zombieland, and were now excited to see if the second one could hold up. Jason chuckled.

 _Hey, Myers, do you think, they make up rules for us too?_

Michael smirked beneath his mask.

 **Some would surely help like rule** **: #1 Cardio or #8: get a kickass partner. But all, in all we are more unpredictable than zombies.**

Mairi rolled her eyes.

"Really now guys?"

She earned a good mannered glare from both killers. She began to giggle.

 **Hey Voorhees, what about this rule: when you have the benefit of numbers, never pair off or go alone.**

Again the big killer chuckled and nodded.

 _Good one._

Mairi punched him lightly in the thigh.

"Oh, you two are just silly!"

As an answer, she received a light jab in the ribs, which made her giggle even more.

 _Myers_ , _rule # 2: If you want to survive, don't say "hello" "Who's there" or " I'll be right back"_

The killers snorted, which Mairi knew by now was a suppressed laugh. She returned her attention to the movie when suddenly everything was drowned out by loud booming thunder, followed by lightning. Mairi flinched and sat up, shaking slightly. Jason put his arm around her protectively. Hail hammered loudly against the window, it sounded almost as if they were shot at. The strong wind howled through every gap in the cabin creating a high pitched, scream like noise. Suddenly lightning flared directly over the camp and was accompanied by a loud boom that almost sounded like an explosion. The lights went out. Both killers were up on their feet in no time. Jason hugging a shaking frightened Mairi close to him, machete in the other. Meanwhile, Michael carefully stalked over to the window.

"What is it? Are we attacked?"

Mairi's grip on Jason's jacket was so tight, her knuckles went white. At the window, Michael turned facing her. The flashing light turned him into a ghost-like creature for a split second.

 **I think that was a tree...**

Jason nodded and sheathed his machete again.

 _We'll see in the morning._

Mairi still shivered, while Jason rubbed her back in circles.

 _I'll take her upstairs._

Michael nodded, stepping closer and tentatively patted Mairi's shoulder.

 **Sleep well.**

The hockey-masked killer gave a sharp nod and started moving upstairs with his shivering bundle.

 **Oh, and Jason.**

Michael mentally called him. Jason looked over his shoulder.

 **Please, try and be quiet, would you?**

Michael could hear his soft chuckle, then took his blanket and rolled himself up on the sofa, letting the sound of wind and rain lull him to sleep.

* * *

Two days later the weather finally cleared up and revealed the mess the storm had caused. The storm had left Michael's cabin desolate, as a tree had been uprooted and crashed into the cabin, leaving roof and porch in desperate need of repair. Jason estimated that the rest of the cabin might remain intact since it was only a one story building without a basement. The walls and windows looked good so far. Yet he had to work quickly to fix the roof before the weather would turn bad again. Snow was soon to fall, he could smell it in the air. He heard footsteps behind him, but his eyes remained fixed at the cabin.

"The rest of the cabins are fine."

He heard Mairi's soft voice beside him. He nodded slowly, musing over ways to fix the cabin. It would be an awful lot of work that's for sure.

 _I can use the wood of that tree. And maybe the storm has felled some more._

Mairi caught Jason's thoughts. The slender woman shook her head.

"No, that won't do. Jason I have saved enough money to get actual supplies out of the store."

At this Jason turned and gave her a quizzical look.

 _And you will get the supplies here with your superhuman strength? Mairi I can't come with you, I need to get that tree off the roof. Besides, I cannot simply walk into town._

Mairi frowned.

"I do have a car. And there is surely some nice clerk at the store who will help me with the stuff."

Jason shook his head no before his gaze fell upon Michael.

 _Or you can use this guy. Looks strong enough._

Both turned to see Michael standing behind them. Beneath his mask, he raised an eyebrow, already not liking the direction their conversation was going. But he as well couldn't deny the fact, that the cabin needed repair and Mairi was just not meant to carry heavy supplies. And deep down he knew that he owed it to them. It was his cabin after all. He sighed and shrugged.

 **Seems fair enough. You're driving.**

With that, he turned and walked in direction of Mairi's car.

"Just one thing Michael."

He heard Mairi call from behind and his stomach churned in anticipation. He knew what would come.

"You can't go with our mask and jumpsuit on. You would stick out like a sore thumb and draw attention to you."

 **I knew it...**

Myers thought and with a sigh of resignation, he turned around.

 **And what should I wear instead? I can't go in my underwear...**

Beneath Jason's hockey mask appeared a smirk. With long strides he went over to his fellow killer and draped an arm around his shoulders, pulling Michael with him.

 _Come. I have a whole bunch of spare clothes._

Mairi leant at her car waiting. A couple of minutes later Myers emerged again and it made the nurse smile. He now wore worn out jeans, a thick lumberjack shirt and an armless vest. He looked like a hunter. Around his neck, he had a scarf to bury his face in and his messy brown hair was covered by a baseball cap, pushing his bangs into his face.

 **Better?**

She heard his mental request.

"Better,"

she answered with a satisfied smile and turned to Jason. She gave him a quick kiss before she took her seat behind the stirring wheel.

 _Take care. I'll clean the mess up while you're away._

Jason's thoughts read as he waved goodbye.

* * *

The ride into town was quiet, Michael just kept staring out of the window. As they finally arrived and parked the car in front of the store, it was obvious, that he was not comfortable. She touched his arm lightly.

"Relax Michael. The people here won't bite."

She received a frosty look out of storm-grey eyes.

 **Just get it over with ok?**

Chuckling Mairi followed the man into the store. Nobody ever looked twice at Michael, which made him indeed relax a bit.

"Could you imagine, what would happen, if I've taken Jason along?"

Mairi asked after a while. Michael turned towards her with a rare smile on his face.

 **Your tower of power would have caused mass hysteria. With or without the mask...**

Half an hour later, they made there way out of the store. Mairi rolled a cart out, that was loaded with shingles. Michael, however, carried a bundle of wooden beams on his right shoulder and some packs of nails and other supplies balanced in the crook of his other arm. He was hardly able to see where he was going and relied on Mairi to guide him. If he had a clear sight of the pavement, he might have turned around and left. But so he missed the all too familiar old car, parked right next to Mairi's. And the old man with a cane standing in front of his car.

"Mike, when we've loaded the car, I just need some things from the corner shop."

 **What? But you...**

Mairi couldn't help but smile as she got a glimpse of the killer's expression.

 **And don't call me Mike!**

"Now, don't be such a baby. I'll just rush in and out. You can wait in the car."

Mairi scolded as she passed the old man and opened the back of her car for Michael. The old man turned with a look of surprise and recognition on his face just as Michael had passed him by.

"Miss Campbell?"

He asked in his raspy but kind voice. Mairi turned surprised, while Michael froze.

 **Oh no, not him!**

He thought and buried his face even deeper into the scarf. A smile lit Mairi's face up.

"Dr Loomis? Can it be?"

She asked. The old man nodded.

"It's been a long time Ms Campbell. What brings you here to this sleepy little town?"

"Oh, I work here at St. Clairs Hospital. But what brings you here? It's a long drive from Smith's Groves."

Dr Sam Loomis face darkened and a shadow of sorrow and regret passed over it.

"I'm trying to find an escaped inmate. You surely remember Michael Myers?"

Mairi nodded, beside her Michael began to shake lightly, which did not go unnoticed by both Dr Loomis and Mairi.

 **I will not be locked away.**

She could hear his thoughts.

"Oh. Just a minute."

She gestured to Dr Loomis to step back.

"I'm sorry big man, I forgot how heavy that stuff is."

She took one package of nails out of Michael's hand and put them in the car while whispering into his ear.

"Don't worry, I'll handle that."

As she stepped away from the trunk she said.

"Will you load the car, please. I'll just do the shopping real quick."

And to Dr Loomis she said.

"Will you accompany me, while my brother is busy? He didn't want to come with me anyway. And we can chat a bit more"

She received a small nod and linked her arm to the old man. With one last look over her shoulder, she said.

"About Michael Myers... Sure I remember him. Just recently heard, that he was on a killing spree again, but was shot by the local police."

Loomis shook his head with a grim expression.

"Michael is pure evil and I'm sure he is not dead. He will not rest until his niece is dead. He will come back. I know it!"

Mairi frowned.

"But here in Crystal Lake? Don't you think a knife-wielding manic would draw some attention?"

"Ms Campbell. I've been his doctor for a very long time and one thing I know for sure. He is cunning and knows how to avoid unwanted attention."

"Yet you are here. Why?"

"I followed a trail of dead bodies and stolen cars. They all had Michael's handwriting all over them. Slit throats and deep knife wounds. It leat me here and I heard..."

"You've heard about the legend of Jason Voorhees."

Mairi interrupted the old psychiatrist.

"For more than twenty years this little town has seen more murders than Haddonfield ever will. I've seen his victims."

She again paused meeting the curious gaze of Loomis, deciding to tell him the story.

"It's said, that Jason was a deformed boy who drowned in the lake after being bullied and shoved in. But he came back, saw the decapitation of his mother and since that day kills anybody who nears the lake. He uses a machete. That will surely look similar to a large kitchen knife. I don't think you will find Michael here."

Mairi paid for her purchase and went out of the store, followed by a deeply troubled Loomis. As they reached the car, Mairi saw Michael leaning against the driver's door, hat pulled deep over his eyes and scarf nearly pulled up to his nose. His eyes seemed a lot darker now. Mairi gave him a warm smile and pressed the car keys into his hand, before turning to Loomis, who was ready to enter his car.

"Go back to Haddonfield. If he's so persistent, Michael will surface there again."

Behind her Michael's head snapped up a bit, shooting Loomis an angry glare.

"Besides. If he's as intelligent as you said, maybe he set up a trail to lead you away from his hideout. What if he has already returned to finish his job?"

Worry and doubt were clearly written over Loomis features.

"Maybe you're right."

He muttered. Mairi smiled a goodbye, but as she turned to go to the car, the old doctor called her back.

"Oh, Ms Campbell, I have to apologise for my forgetfulness. How is your boyfriend doing? I think Brandon was his name?"

"It didn't work out. But I'm married to a wonderful man now. One that cares about family a lot. He even lets my brother stay with us."

Mairi lied, while lightly padded Michael's arm, then looked at her watch.

"If you excuse us now, Jay-Jay, my husband is waiting for us. We need to fix our roof as long as the weather holds up."

The doctor nodded. While the brother pushed himself of the Caddy with one last angry look at the old man and sat down behind the wheel, slamming the door shut with such force the whole car shook.

"Of course Mrs Campbell"

Loomis sat down in his car and watched the tail lights of the white Caddy disappear. Something was not right. He could feel it. He had always been good at telling if he was lied to.

 _Jay-Jay..._

He thought.

 _The names nowadays...And that brother. Looked like a very angry man to me. Never knew she had a brother as well... What had she called him? Mike...?_

Deep wrinkles appeared on Loomis' forehead. He was sure, that Mairi was lying about something, besides the story about this Jason Voorhees. He had heard the story from locals already. But that was not what was bugging him so much. Lost in thoughts he looked into the direction the car had disappeared. Maybe it was the fact that the angry brother had not spoken one word the whole time.

 _No … that's not it. They seem to get along fine without words... But..._

And then the old doctor remembered seeing scars on the brother's hand. With a shaky hand, he trailed the burn scars on his face. Had he not seen a mirror image on the brother's cheek and beneath the eye?

 _Mike..._

He thought again. And then his eyes went wide.

 _Michael...but... that's not possible...he would never..._

He shook his head.

 _You are an old fool, Sam._

He scolded himself.

 _You see ghosts. This could not have been Michael. She would be dead by now. The way she handled him... no. She is right. I will not find Michael here. I just have to wait until he comes home again._

He started his car and drove out of the town in direction of the interstate. As he passed a withered sign at a side road, he whispered.

"Farewell Michael. Take your time."

* * *

On a small farm track, a distraught Michael Myers slammed the brakes and jumped out of the car, only to pace behind the trunk. Mairi watched him a while before she slowly unbuckled and got out herself.

"Michael?"

She softly called. His head snapped up, his eyes were cold and nearly black. She could feel the anger radiate from him.

 **How? How did he find me?**

She could hear his thoughts. He pointed a finger at her.

 **It's your fault! You kept me here, so he could find me!**

He mentally shouted.

 **I should have known, he always keeps finding me. Or someone told him. This is...**

"Not my fault."

she stopped him calmly.

"He was your doctor for fifteen years. He found you on your first killing spree and he found you when you hunted down your little niece. He knows you a little too well, it seems."

Michael stopped his pacing and stared at her, his eyes narrowing dangerously as his hands curled into tight fists. Mairi's heart rate picked up. She knew how easy he could snap her neck. He began to stalk towards her. Slowly, like a predator ready for his kill. His eyes had a murderous cold gleam. Mairi stepped back until she was stopped by her car. Living under Jason's protection had made her forget how unstable Michael was. And how dangerous.

"What's wrong with you?"

She asked, while desperately looking around. Desperately hoping that Jason would show up. But of course, he wouldn't. Not this time. Then Michael grabbed her shoulders hard and pinned her painfully against the car.

 **Wrong with me?**

She could hear him shout in her head.

 **You know what I am, yet you are acting like my best friend. Stop playing with fire!**

His grip tightened on her shoulders and she was afraid, that he would make her joints pop.

 **I should have never deviated from my plan, you lulled me into a false sense of security!**

"Michael! Let go! You're hurting me."

She shouted and kicked his shin-bone hard. But all she received was silence and a cold stare. And a hard shove for good measure.

"Yes, I knew! And I don't care!"

She shot back at him in anger.

"And Loomis is gone, isn't he?"

His grip loosened a tiny bit. And then she was pulled into a tight embrace.

 **I heard what you said to him. I appreciate what you did...**

She heard him in her head, as he buried his face in her hair.

 **Loomis would only lock me up again and then leave. He doesn't care what they do to me. They will sedate me until I barely remember my name. They will strap me down on a metal table for weeks until I get bedsores. They will leave me lying in my own piss for hours on end and they do...they do things to me, Mairi. They think I don't feel it when they hit me and touch me...and...**

His thoughts faltered. Mairi rubbed his back in circles until she felt him ease up again. Finally, he pulled away, looking away from her in embarrassment.

"Come let's go home."

Mairi simply said, understanding his embarrassment. Mairi took her seat behind the wheel, seeing that he was still too troubled to drive straight. And he had all right to be troubled. She had never known for sure, what happened behind the closed doors of the asylum, but she was aware that some staff members were abusing patients verbally and physically.

Shortly after they arrived at the camp and were greeted by Jason, who was already waiting. And by his posture, it was easy to tell that he was worried.  
As soon as Mairi stopped her car, Michael got out and headed straight for the forest, ignoring the hockey-mask-wearing killer. Perplexed Jason tilted his head to the side looking at the retreating back of the killer. Mairi got out of the car and hugged her friend tight.

 _What happened?_

She heard him ask after a while. She broke their contact, tugging her unruly wavy hair behind her ears.

"We ran into trouble in town."

Jason frowned.

 _Did he hurt you?_

For a moment Mairi struggled for an answer. Michael's hands had clamped down on her shoulders hard and she hoped that he hadn't left hand-shaped marks. Or at least that they would disappear before she'd go to bed.

"He scared me."

She said. Jason gripped her upper arms and pulled her a towards him.

 _That was not what I asked._

"No. Not really. He scared me a bit and just grabbed me really hard, that's all."

Jason cocked his head to the side, before he pulled the collar of Mairi's hoodie out of the way, revealing a purple blotch.

 _I'll kill him._

Jason turned and stomped in the direction of where Michael had vanished, machete drawn. Mairi hurried after him, grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

"No. Please don't."

He turned abruptly.

 _Why?_

Mairi took a step back. Jason whirled around and slammed his machete hard into the wall of a cabin. It went straight through the wood. Jason was angry.

 _Why do you still protect him!_

His voice sounded aggravated in her head. She took another step back.

"I'll tell you when you've calmed down!"

Mairi hissed and went to her car. Jason looked at her startled, his gaze then shifted to his machete. He rolled his eyes in frustration and followed the little woman.

 _Mairi. Please wait. I'm sorry._

Mairi turned, half looking over his shoulder, looking back at her lover.

"Come, I need a coffee. I'll tell you then."


	13. Revenge

Michael didn't come back that day nor the week to follow. Jason finished the cabin within two days on his own. Two weeks after their trip to the town, Mairi was startled to hear a car door slam shut.

 _That's odd._

She thought, while considering to hide in the cabin. Curiosity, however, got the better of her, as she stepped outside and onto her front porch. A spark of hope flared up, that Michael was finally coming back. That he had gotten over those haunting images of the past. But as she saw the man, who looked around at the camp, her eyes widened in surprise.

"What the heck are you doing here?"

She asked her voice as cold as the December morning. He turned looking at her with a smile on his lips, that never reached his steel-blue eyes.

"Mairi."

His voice was soft but urgent.

"Mairi, we need to talk."

Mairi stepped down the porch, arms folded across her chest.

"I don't believe we do, but since you are here... talk."

He looked around as if looking for something.

"Don't you invite me in?"

Mairi's frown deepened.

"No."

Brandon stared at her with an unreadable look for a moment, then pointed one of the wooden logs around the huge fireplace.

"Come on Mairi, let's sit down for a moment."

He walked over, sitting down, and waited for her to follow. As she finally took her seat beside him, legs crossed, he said:

"Mairi. I'm sorry for what I did. I know I've been an asshole."

"Been, Brandon? You are one!"

His eyes flickered before he forced himself to smile.

"Yeah. I know. But in the past weeks, I had a lot of time to think."

Mairi raised a suspicious eyebrow, deep down already knowing what he was about to say.

"Mairi. I want you back. Please forgive me. Come home with me, away from that place."

She stared at him in disbelieve for a long time. Brandon swallowed, looking around nervously. But given the reputation of that place, it was no wonder he got nervous. And he should be. Jason would not be happy to see him when he came back from his hunting trip. And after all, she had to suffer through following their rough break up, the nurse wasn't sure she would be able to stop Jason from whatever he would do to Brandon. At last Mairi asked:

"Do you really think this is so easy? You come here and demand forgiveness. You really think I would come home with you until you've got the next itch you can't scratch? Home? After all, you've done to me?"

She looked at her hand a moment.

"No Brandon. I won't come back. This here IS my home now."

Again there was that shadow in his eyes. A bad feeling began to form in Mairi's guts.

"Come on, Mairi. Think about it. We've been together for seven years. Give me a second chance."

She shook her head.

"Did you think about it, as you hopped into bed with this Chris? Did you think about it as you threw me out of the apartment? Did you think about it, as I went on living in my car? No! You didn't. Brandon, there is no second chance. I don't want you back. Our conversation is over, please leave."

He took a sharp breath in. Now the look in his eyes was very recognizable. It was anger. Anger and hurt pride.

"You crazy little bitch!"

He jumped up and hit her square in the face, which caused Mairi to fall backwards from the log she sat on.

"Do you think I drove all the way out here, to get you fucked up little whore home?"

Mairi crawled away from him. Never before had she seen him this way. So crazed with feverish rage. By the look, he was ready to kill her. She hoped for Jason to return, not caring anymore what her lover did to Brandon.

"You'll be more than lucky if you could ever find another man like me!"

He screamed at the top of his lungs. Mairi scrambled to her feet.

"Wrong Brandon! I've already found a man ten times better than you! Someone who actually loves me and would do anything for me."

Suddenly an evil sadistic smile appeared on his face.

"Thank you for that information. That's all we needed to know!"

Mairi stared at him at a loss for words.

 _We? What..._

Brandon's eyes focused on something in the distance.

"Ah. Now let the games begin!"

Confusion was all written over Mairi's face.

"What are..."

And then she heard heavy footsteps behind her and looked over her shoulder to see Jason approach, machete at the ready. And as she saw her love, something dawned on her with sudden blinding realisation.

"No. It's a trap!"

She whispered in shock. At this moment Brandon was at her. His arm shot around her throat pulling her back against his chest, almost choking her. And then she felt something round hard and cold pressing at her temple.

"Don't move or she dies!"

He shouted at Jason while releasing the safety with a click. The killer froze in his steps. He knew he would survive a bullet to the head. But Mairi? Just because cuts and bruises healed fast, didn't mean that she could survive this kind of damage. His chest suddenly felt painfully tight. What should he do? Should he try and throw his machete? But if he missed he would most likely kill Mairi. And then a shot echoed through the silence of the camp and Jason's knee gave out, as the bullet hit it from behind. He went down on one knee, though he knew it would take him only a few moments to recover from the wound. Time Mairi perhaps hadn't. He growled in frustration. He looked up, into Mairi's eyes. They were big and tear-filled and she was incredibly scared. He had to do something. Then someone hit him with a shovel over the head. So hard that it disorientated him for a moment. Another person kicked the machete out of his hand. He saw movement beside him and his eyes flickered to the woman, who had shot him from behind. He remembered her. Chris. They had met on Halloween night, but their history went back a lot further. She smiled down at him evilly, while two sets of strong male hands grabbed him from behind and tried to hold him down.

"Now we play a game, Jason. You do as I tell you, and your little girlfriend here will live. Do you understand?"

Jason didn't react, as his gaze flickered over to Mairi. Another shot, this time it hit his thigh.

"Do you understand!"

She screamed. Jason growled. Chris turned towards Brandon and gave him a sign. Brandon hit Mairi over the head with the gun, forcing her down to the ground before gripping her hair and pointing the gun at her head again. Pain and fear contorted her face.

"Now Jason, what is it? You play along?"

He slowly nodded, not taking his eyes away from his scared little Mairi. He knew that he would get hurt, but if he could protect her this way, it was worth the pain. He played along, letting his hands get bound behind his back. If things go wrong, he would always be able to force apart the rope. Nothing could really hold him. Brandon yanked Mairi's head back roughly forcing her to shriek in pain.

"You're really preferring that thing over me? Are you banging this ugly shit? God. I want to throw up!"

Jason growled deeply. It was one thing to hurt him. To call him names. But he couldn't stand Mairi being treated like this. It hurt more than any bullet would. Brandon laughed and spit in Jason's direction. Chris told him to shut up and picked up Jason's machete. She handed the gun to one of her two friends who held Jason down.

"You know, you have killed all my friends. Do you have the slightest idea how much that hurt?"

She waited a minute for an answer, but Jason kept staring at Mairi.

"Though so. Well, then I have to show you!"

She took a secure stand and rammed the machete straight into Jason's chest!

"Noooo!"

Mairi cried but Chris only turned.

"Shut that whaling bitch up!"

Then she pulled the machete out. With cold eyes, she looked down at Jason.

"That was for Debbie and her unborn child!"

She stabbed him again.

"That was for Andy, Debbie's boyfriend!"

And again and again. Each stab carrying a name.

"That was for Shelly, Chuck, Chili and Vera! These for the three bikers!"

She threw her arm back a final time and rammed the blade into Jason's chest up to the hilt, twisting the blade around.

"And that for my boyfriend Rick!"

She yanked the blade out, spattering blood all over her self.

"How does that feel asshole! I hope it hurts like hell!"

Jason blinked, feeling a bit dizzy, yet he refused to acknowledge the furious woman. Or show her that he was indeed in pain. He would find a way to save Mairi and get back at them. Mairi was crying hysterically now and it broke his undead heart to see her go through this ordeal. But she was not afraid for her own life though. She just couldn't stand to see Jason like this. It was as if every time the blade went in, something inside her shattered. She felt like it was her fault. She was his one weakness and this woman exploited it. And worse, Jason let her for her own sake.

"Please stop. Please. Don't do anymore. Please."

Mairi begged through her sobs. She could only imagine how much Jason must hurt. Though he healed fast and was more or less dead, he did feel, even though he prefered not to let it show through his exterior facade. Chris turned towards her.

"How can you beg for that monster?"

She asked in a flat tone.

"He's no monster!"

Mairi cried.

"You are! You destroy my life, you know that? Aren't you satisfied with the one man you took. I don't care about Brandon anymore. You can have him. It's all right. But please don't take Jason away, too! He's all I have! You had your revenge. Please let is rest and leave us alone!"

For a short moment, something changed in Chris Higgins eyes. For a short moment, Mairi hoped that they would really just leave. But that moment passed on. Chris sighed.

"You know. There was a time when I would have felt pity. But that was long ago and I was a different girl then. A girl, that died with her friends. Maybe I am a monster, but he made me one."

She paused a moment, looking down at Jason.

"She really feels for you, asshole! What kind of monster did you turn her into?"

She asked before turning to Mairi with cold hateful eyes.

"Actually it serves you right. You knew what he was, and you did nothing to stop him. There's blood on your hands little Mairi, and you will suffer for it. For the rest of your life!"

She turned back to Jason, drawing the arm that held the machete back. Mairi locked her gaze with Jason as he called her.

 _Mairi._

She heard his voice in her head. His voice was strangely calm.

 _It's ok, Mairi._

She shook her head furiously.

"No no, it's not! NO!

His big green-brown eyes filled with sadness. And love as he sent his thoughts to her. He knew what was to come, he had seen it in Chris' eyes.

 _Let my heart go._

Mairi's eyes went wide and new tears burned their way down her cheeks.

"No. Please no."

she whispered, not having the strength left to scream. And then her world lost all the colour. An evil grin appeared on Chris' lips and she screamed while swinging the machete down.

"Say hi to Mommy!"

The machete connected with Jason's neck and went through.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Mairi collapsed on the ground, her wide eyes fixed on Jason's convulsing body. With a dull thud, he hit the ground, blood spurting out of the arteries and sullying the campground, while the spasms slowly ceased. Mairi felt like her heart had been ripped out. Chris slowly walked over and picked his severed head up, removing the mask.

"You don't mind if I take a souvenir."

She then walked over to Mairi and threw Jason's head in her lab.

"You can always build a shrine!"

She heard her say, but she couldn't react. Brandon roughly grabbed her chin and licked her ear, but she didn't feel it. She didn't feel anything just the weight of the head she cradled against her chest. And pain. And as her tears started falling onto his cold cheeks, it started to snow.

* * *

Hours later Mairi still sat on the ground, hugging the now cold head to her chest, while rocking back and forth. She had no tears left to cry. She had no thoughts left to think. She felt numb and dead inside. She didn't care, that her fingers where stiff and white and her lips had turned bluish. She didn't care, that her body shook violently in the cold. Did not care, that the snow had piled on her head and shoulders and soaked her clothes. She did not hear the footsteps crunch over the thin white blanket behind her. Did not see the man, who slowly approached her. She did not register him at all until strong hands pulled her up and pried the head out of her hands. Slowly she raised her eyes to look in storm-grey orbs, but still, there was nothing in Mairi, no recognition, no emotion. She was only an empty shell. The keen grey eyes flickered a moment with concern, then Mairi was picked up and carried into the cabin, where he placed her on the couch.

 **MAIRI! TALK TO ME!**

She heard him scream in her head. Only then she recognized the man before her and she broke down. Crying she slung her arms around his neck and buried her face in the vest he was wearing. She could feel his hands on her back, as he allowed her the contact.

"They killed him!"

She finally was able to choke out between painful sobs. He pulled her away from his shoulder to look into her bloodshot eyes.

 **Who did? Mairi what happened.**

She wiped her eyes.

"Michael... He ..."

She took a deep breath in, to calm herself, to get her thoughts together.

"My ex-fiancé came here. They set a trap for Jason. Michael, it's all my fault!"

He shook his head no, gently stroking her cheek.

 **No, it's not.**

"It is. They used me, they threatened to hurt me. He let them do all these things to him. And now he's gone. Michael, you came back too late."

Michael Myers closed his eyes for a moment as a surge of guilt went through him.

 **Mairi. He did it to protect you. You were his world, his everything.**

Again, tears began to well up in her eyes. He hugged her, allowing her to lean her head against his chest.

 **Mairi listen very closely! I want you to tell me who did it!**

She met his stern gaze.

"I don't know what good it will do."

He sighed.

 **Please. Let me do this for Jason.**

She was quiet for a time until she answered.

"His name is Brandon Brooker and she's Christine Higgins. I don't know the others."

Slowly Michael nodded and stood up.

 **Try to sleep, I won't take long.**

Mairi huddled in the blanket, Michael had draped around her shoulders and lay down on the couch, rolling herself up into a tight ball.

"Michael. Please bring back his mask. He will need it."  
A strange look came to Michael's eyes, yet he nodded.

* * *

Chris Higgins came back from a small shopping trip, she had rewarded herself with. It was already early evening as she entered her house. She did not pay attention to the car that slowly drove by and finally stopped next to her front yard, nor the man in a plain white emotionless mask who exited it. Chris threw the shopping bags into a corner and went over to her fake fireplace. There on the mantelpiece stood the infamous hockey mask. She took it up and carefully trailed the outlines with a finger, a satisfied grin on her face.  
She sat it back and went into the bathroom. She was awaiting Brandon for a round of sweet victory sex.  
And while Chris was in the bathroom applying her make up a dark shape slowly moved through the living room. He paused a moment as his gaze fell on the all too familiar hockey-mask before he made his way into the kitchen. With determination, he took the longest knife out of the knife-block and briefly tested the sharpness of the blade. It would do.  
A car door slammed shut outside and the shape slipped out through the back door.  
Brandon got out of his car, already excited. Of course, he knew what Chris held in store for him. And damn she was good. As he walked up to the front door he saw movement out of the corner of his eyes. He stopped and turned into the direction, only to see a man walk towards him. In the light of the lanterns, the man's face looked ghostly white and there were only two black holes instead of eyes. It took Brandon a second to realise that the man was wearing a mask.

"Hey freak, Halloween's over!"

Brandon mocked the figure. The man didn't stop, with long strides, he still walked towards him. Brandon squared his shoulders and puffed his chest out.

"Listen, man, I don't want no trouble but..."

The man had reached him and slashed a butcher knife only inches in front of his face through the air. Brandon jumped back.

"The hell!"

The man slashed again, yet Brandon was able to dive down under his arm. As soon as Brandon straightened up again, he caught the knife-wielding hand by the wrist. Beneath his mask, Michael Myers smirked. His free hand clamped around Brandon's throat and lifted him up from the ground. Brandon tried to pry the hand away, his vision becoming blurry as he was slowly choked. He was not able to hold back the other hand anymore. It shot forward embedding the blade deep into his stomach. A hot pain shot through Brandon's body as he tasted blood on his tongue. Brandon began to panic as he coughed up his own blood. Michael shoved Brandon rudely to the ground and watched a moment as this pathetic male tried to crawl away from him. Begging him to stop. It only fuelled Michael's rage. Tall he stood over Brandon and plunged the knife into his back again and again until the body stopped twitching. And even then he plunged it in again just for good measure, all the while seeing the picture of a distraught Mairi cradling a head like a baby, in front of his inner eye. Finally, he calmly picked Brandon's body up and dumped him into the trunk of his own car. It surely would be awhile, till he would be found. Time Michael would use for his art.  
In the house, Chris turned in front of a mirror looking at her image with satisfaction. Her make-up looked perfectly. Seducing but not over the top, her curly hair fell over her back. She had donned a short black nightgown that didn't reveal too much while still remained sexy.

"Nice!"

She said to her mirror image. She then went over to the bed, brushing her hair out. While she did, she heard the floorboards behind her creak. A smile crept across her face.

"Is that you Brandon?"

Silence, just heavy breathing. Still smiling she put the brush away and adjusted her breasts in the nightgown.

"You're early, babe. I'm almost ready."

She stood up and turned to the door.

"I've wanted..."

She stopped and stared at the shape in the doorway. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the dirty jumpsuit with its dark stains and the white rubbery mask.

"What the fuck, Brandon!"

She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You think you can woo me as a Captain Kirk lookalike?"

Silently the shape crossed the room.

"You know, seriously? That's not cool. You are smelly and dirty. You will stain my covers!"

She paused pointing at the jumpsuit.

"And I will not touch that thing."

She gave him a scrutinising look, stemming one hand into her hips. Huffing she turned away.

"You know. Fuck it! I'm having enough of your antics. I thought we were having a nice romantic evening."

The shape went after her his knife raised.

"But you choose to show up as a crazy mechanic guy!"

She turned just at the right moment, as the knife came down, slicing open her upper arm.

"What the fuck!"

She screamed while rolling over the bed. Crying and panicked she made a dash for the hallway and down the stairs. Missing the last couple of steps she fell down, hitting her head on the wall. Dizzy she stayed still a moment, watching the shape come down the steps with slow determined strides. She screamed, scrambling to her feet and running out of the front door.  
Michael Myers eyes gleamed in excited blitheness. He liked a good chase. The thrill of a good hunt gave him chills. He liked the effort his victims put in their vain attempts to get away. But there was no escape.  
Chris ran out and saw Brandon's car, parked in front of the house. Panicked she fumbled with the door handle while looking back over her shoulder. He was approaching in his slow steady pace. Then the door opened and she fled into the relative safety of her car and locked the door.

"Keys... please let there be keys."

Michael's fist punched the window hard, making Chris flinch and scream in terror. He punched again, but the glass would not break. She found the key and started the car, flooring it she left the shape behind. Michael Myers stood in the middle of the street a moment. Legs shoulder wide apart, arms hanging at his side, the knife in a strong grip and smiled. She wouldn't get far. Not with a stabbed gas tank. He turned towards the shadows of the pavement. He was persistent and he had time. And the gasoline trail the car left behind was all too visible.  
Chris had not come far, as her car sputtered and died down.

"Oh no, that cannot be."

She cried, desperately searching for a cellphone.

"Ok, Calm down. You're safe in the car. Just wait until someone comes along!"

She tried to calm herself. Nervously she ran a hand through her hair. That was not Jason. That could not be. Besides. This crazy mechanic was shorter than the hockey-mask menace she had encountered and killed earlier this day. She turned around in her car seat to watch the road. It was completely abandoned. Slowly she felt her heart-rate calm down.

"Maybe just some crazy burglar."

She reasoned with herself. And then the window shattered and a hand reached around her neck choking her so much, she wasn't able to let out even the tiniest squeak. Another hand reached in, grabbing her by the arm. Roughly she was pulled out of the car, receiving cuts from the broken glass. The shape in the white mask pinned her against the car. He stopped a moment, the knife hovering only some inches away from her heart. She got a gimps of his eyes. They were cold and black. These were the eyes of something evil. And in that moment she knew, that she would not live to see the morning.

* * *

Michael returned in the early morning hours. He entered the cabin, careful not to wake Mairi. But his caution was not necessary since he found Mairi awake staring at the wall. He sat beside her putting Jason's mask into her lab. A tear rolled over her cheek as she picked it up. With a shaking hand, she caressed it and let it sink down again. It was not the same anymore. Just an old hockey-mask, the plastic feeling cold and lifeless to her touch. The spirit, that was the love of her life, had left it. He lay outside in the cold, covered by the snow.

"Michael. We have to bury him."

She turned her eyes to the masked killer.

"Please. Maybe he will come back."

Michael nodded in understanding. He knew that Jason had already died a couple of times yet came back from the grave. Maybe it would be the case this time as well, despite the awful injuries inflicted on him.

 **Where do you want me to bury him?**

He asked.

"Next to his mother on the Eternal Peace Cemetery."

She said in a flat voice. He nodded.

 **Stay here, Mairi. You don't need to see it. Visit the grave, when it's done.**

She nodded handing him the mask. As Michael left, Mairi cried herself to sleep.


	14. Epilogue

Spring came. And then summer. But where the camp once had been beautiful and bright, it looked all bleak to Mairi. There was no colour left in her life, only shades of grey, dull and meaningless to her. She would go to work and go about her daily routine and then go still until she had to go to work again. She could not smile nor feel anything but numbness. And a dull pain in her chest. She would not speak until spoken too. And every day she went to the grave and put a single white lily on the grave. First, the caretaker had tried to shoo her away, until he had seen the look in her eyes. After that, he would leave her alone. Alone with her pain.  
As autumn returned Michael began to get restless. He would pace through the cabin, his hands curled into tight fists. But she didn't care. She would just sit and stare out of the window.

 **Mairi, I need to talk to you**.

Michael directed his thoughts to her one day in early October. She didn't react. Didn't even look at him. Michael frowned and stepped closer to her.

 **Mairi?**

Again no reaction. He sighed and reached for her shoulder careful not to startle her. She turned her gaze towards him and Michael felt a painful stab in his chest. Those eyes, who had once been so bright and so full of life and joy, now seemed dull and dead. It almost seemed as if she had died and this was only her animated shell.

 **Mairi. I need to go. My time is coming.**

He conveyed his thoughts to her. She just stared at him for a long moment, not showing any signs of a reaction at all. Michael's frown deepened. After all that had happened she had always talked to him. Short emotionless answers, but answers nevertheless. This now was disquieting, to say the least. By the time he thought she would not react at all, her eyes widened a bit and sadness washed over them.

"Michael."

She finally spoke, her voice low and flat.

"I can't understand you anymore. I'm... sorry."

Michael was taken aback. This could not be happening. She always understood. But then he sighed again, faced with a dilemma. What was he supposed to do now? He just could not leave her as well. He knew it would break her. He felt strangely responsible for her. And guilty. He. The boogeyman who killed without regards to anybody felt guilty for the one time he came home too late. He shook his head and then did something, he hadn't done in nearly 25 years. He spoke.

"Mairi. Pack up!"

he said, swallowing hard. His voice was barely a whisper. A raspy whisper that burned in his throat. She looked up at him, blinking her lifeless eyes.

"What? Why?"

He looked down at his hands and was surprised to see them being clutched to tight fists. He forced them open and traced the rune on his left wrist.

"I need to go home. And I don't want you to stay here alone."

For a long moment, she just stared at him with these unnerving dead eyes.

Then she smiled. A smile that was nothing more than the movement of the muscles.

"Bring me home Michael, please. This place has nothing left for me."

She paused.

"He is not coming back."

Michael nodded. A few hours later, they had the car packed and ready.


End file.
